<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Prince and His Prince by bewitchedbitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279332">A Prince and His Prince</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bewitchedbitch/pseuds/bewitchedbitch'>bewitchedbitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Prince and His Prince and Their Family [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Mpreg, No beta we die like illiterates, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Assault, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, omega sex trafficking ring</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:34:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>46,770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bewitchedbitch/pseuds/bewitchedbitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason Todd and Richard Grayson are to be married in hopes of creating a better relationship between King Roman Sionis's kingdom of Arkham and King Bruce Wayne's kingdom of Gotham. However both kings have ulterior motives to this union leading to a very stressful life for poor Jason Todd.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Prince and His Prince and Their Family [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2283839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>346</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The wind whipped through Jason’s hair as he raced through the fields on horseback. The sun shone brightly, making a sense of warmth flow through his veins. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, whiffs of the fresh flowers reaching his nose. The repetitive sounds of hoofs hitting the ground were calming as were the rushing of a nearby stream and the chirp of birds flying overhead. </p>
<p>This was the only time where Jason Peter Todd truly felt at peace. </p>
<p>His daily ride was probably the one thing that kept him sane, kept him grounded. It was the only time where he was free. He could pretend to be the boy living in a small cottage with his mother and father instead of being the King’s ward. After his father left and his mother died, he was saved by the King. Now he was Omega Prince Jason, ward of King Roman Sionis of Arkham. It might’ve seemed like a dream, but he now constantly had Roman Sionis or one of Jason’s teachers breathing down his neck. He was always training, sparring, learning, and overall morphing himself into Sionis’s perfect image. His skin was constantly littered in bruises, he had broken too many bones to count, and was never allowed to leave Sionis’s castle besides his daily ride. But to Jason it seemed like a small price to pay for Sionis taking him in all those years ago.</p>
<p>With a heavy sigh Jason pulled the reins to stop his horse. He gave himself one more glance around the open fields before pulling on the right side of the reins and having the horse turn around. With a click of his tongue and the kick of his heel, Jason and his steed were taking off back towards the stables.</p>
<p>As usual, the ride wasn’t nearly long enough. But it gave Jason enough of a breather to get ready for another afternoon filled with his training. There was a lot of work going into making him ready to help Sionis with his “side business.”</p>
<p>See Jason had not only been taken in by the King of Arkham; he had also been taken in by the leader of the False Face Society. Roman Sionis was also Black Mask. He used that persona to lead his False Face Society in controlling the crime in his own kingdom. He controlled the import and export of drugs, weapons, and black market items. Nothing stopped him from using his “side business” to get rid of people who were bold enough to speak out about their King. Sionis was able to rule a whole kingdom and control its crime, making him both powerful and wealthy.</p>
<p>Sionis had assured Jason that the boy was almost ready to officially start helping. Jason could only hope that is would actually be soon. He was itching to start doing what Sionis had taken him in for. All of his training was for the sole purpose of making him the perfect asset to help with everything the King’s second job entailed.</p>
<p>Jason was almost to the training room when he ran into Sionis who for some ungodly reason looked excited about something. Maybe it was time for another random spar between the two. Jason’s stomach twisted, remembering the injuries he had sustained during the last sparring match he had with the King. </p>
<p>“Ah, Jason. Just the person I had been looking for,” SIonis grinned. It looked very wrong on Sionis’s face and made Jason further concerned about what was to come next.</p>
<p>“Your Highness,” Jason replied, quickly bowing his head in respect.</p>
<p>“I have some great news. The timeline for your mission has been pushed up and you are to start it immediately.” Sionis wrapped his arm around Jason’s shoulders which make the Omega Prince flinch. The King start to lead them down the corridor away from the training room. “I have spoken to your teachers who all think you are ready despite this occurring earlier than planned. I expect you feel you are ready to begin working for my other business, no?”</p>
<p>“Of course, your highness. Thank you.” Jason suddenly felt a rush of energy course through his veins. He was ready for anything Sionis needed him to do. This is what Jason’s purpose in life was and he was finally able to start working on it. </p>
<p>And maybe it would give him the chance to actually leave the castle, give him some time away from Sionis.</p>
<p>“Perfect. We’ll leave for Gotham at daybreak tomorrow.” Sionis gave Jason’s shoulder a hard pat and then released the boy. Jason completely froze. Leave for Gotham? I mean, sure, he wanted to get out of the castle, but going all of the way to Gotham? That seemed a little extreme. Especially since Sionis’s other business was done here, in their own kingdom of Arkham. “Alpha Prince Richard Grayson is looking for a mate. I felt for sure King Bruce would have found a match for his eldest ward long ago and that we would have to wait to see what his actual son presented as. This is great news for us. You can start your mission much earlier than I thought.”</p>
<p>Jason couldn’t understand what he had to do with Alpha Prince Richard Grayson. Or with anyone in Gotham for that matter. He was supposed to stay in Arkham and help Sionis with his "side business," with moving drugs, people, and whatever else Sionis needed into and out of his kingdom. He had been trained his whole life to take up a job to be used as the perfect weapon for Sionis’s alias, Black Mask. It didn’t make any sense to ship Jason off to Gotham to be with Alpha Prince Rich- wait. Alpha. An alpha looking for a mate. Son of a-</p>
<p>“Oh, has no one told you?” Sionis asked, tearing Jason away from his spiraling thoughts. “You are to be married to the Alpha Prince of Gotham.”</p>
<p>“No. No, you said you would never force me into an arranged marriage.” In an instant Sionis’s hand had smacked Jason across the face causing the boy to fall to the ground.</p>
<p>“I thought you knew better than to talk back to me,” Sionis said with a sigh. “And I said that I would never send you off to be mated just because you are an omega. This marriage will help to take out a very powerful rival and give us access to control all of Gotham. You being an omega merely helps the situation seeing as how the Alpha Prince is in need of one. </p>
<p>And you’re eighteen now. If I didn’t see your potential in helping me, I would’ve had you mated to the first alpha suitor who came sniffing around. But I always turned them away because I knew you were better than just being some Alpha’s bitch. In this situation, you are helping Arkham. You are helping me. You want to help me, don’t you?”</p>
<p>Jason slowly got up from the hard floor, cheek stinging. “Yes, sir. Of course, sir.”</p>
<p>“Good. Start packing. I’ll see you tomorrow.” And with the Sionis was gone.</p>
<p>Jason was left feeling dirty.</p><hr/>
<p>The dining room was empty when Jason arrived (on time, surprisingly) for dinner. Almost immediately a servant that Jason have never seen came in and set out food in front of the boy. Nothing was set in Sionis’s seat at the head of the table. After a few more minutes with no sign on the King, the Omega Prince came to the conclusion that he would be dining by himself.</p>
<p>Not that that was a bad thing. Jason was actually relieved that Sionis wasn’t going to be showing up. He didn’t think he was ready to face the man quite yet.</p>
<p>Jason just ate in silence and tried to pretend that he wasn’t actually going to be forced to marry an Alpha Prince all the way in Gotham. He wanted to actually take part in Sionis’s side business in an active role, not be stuck as a spouse for some alpha prick. What use was his six years of training if he was just expected to marry this alpha for a political gain? Maybe Sionis had more plans for Jason after the wedding. Like maybe Jason was being sent to infiltrate Gotham, maybe take out some officials who Sionis didn’t like. Maybe Sionis had a more reasonable explanation for doing this to the boy…</p>
<p>With a sigh Jason reached for his goblet and took a sip. His face scrunched up in confusion. He looked at the contents of his cup and realized that he didn’t see any leaves. This wasn’t his herbal tea. Maybe the new servant had messed this up.</p>
<p>The servant came back out, this time with dessert. The cake looked absolutely amazing, but Jason was too focused on his incorrect drink to even notice it.</p>
<p>“Is today Monday?” Jason asked the servant.</p>
<p>“Um…yes, it is,” he replied and then quickly added, “Your Highness.”</p>
<p>“Then I should’ve been brought my tea, not this wine. If you could bring that, it would be much appreciated.” Jason was really trying to be polite. It was probably just an honest mistake. But the Omega Prince had honestly had a terrible day and just wanted his tea.</p>
<p>The servant scratched at the back of his neck. “I had started to bring it out, but I was stopped and told to just bring you wine. I’m sorry, Your Highness.”</p>
<p>And here Jason thought his day couldn’t get any worse.</p>
<p>“Well then that person is wrong. I get that tea every Monday. If today is Monday then I should have received the tea.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry You Highness, but I was specifically told not to bring it out to you.” The servant started to fidget, not quite knowing what to do in a situation like this.</p>
<p>“Well who told you that?”</p>
<p>“Um, it was the King, Your Highness,” he said, his eyes looking anywhere but at Jason.</p>
<p>“It was the King,” Jason drawled out.</p>
<p>“Ye-Yes, Your Highness.”</p>
<p>Jason sent the servant on his way and then he himself left the dining room, fuming</p>
<p>He <em>needed</em>that tea. The herbs in it helped Jason stay in control of his own body. It was a suppressant. Sionis started him on it as soon as he had come to the castle. Jason didn’t want to have heats and Sionis didn’t want Jason to be out of commission for a few days every three months.</p>
<p>The Omega Prince had been lucky to be taken in by someone who had the power and the money to get him the herbs required for the suppressant tea. And until now there had never been any problem. So why would Sionis just decide that Jason could no longer be on them?</p>
<p>The boy wandered around the castle in search of the King, but he was nowhere to be found. None of the servants or the guards had seen him.</p>
<p>Jason ignored the growing sense of dread coming over him and tried to assure himself that there was a reasonable explanation for why Sionis wouldn’t let him have his tea tonight.</p><hr/>
<p>Jason woke to the soft chatter of his maids. He cracked his eyes open to see them quickly moving through his chambers, packing up everything he had ever owned. Apparently, his talk with Sionis hadn’t been a nightmare after all.</p>
<p>With a sigh, he sat up in his bed. All eyes were on him instantly. </p>
<p>“Oh, Prince Jason, aren’t you just so excited about going to Gotham?” Sarah could hardly contain her excitement. </p>
<p>“Ya, so excited,” Jason replied, rolling his eyes.</p>
<p>“Oh, come now, Your Highness. You’re to be married to Alpha Prince Richard Grayson!” Anna chimed in.</p>
<p>“Yes, how could you complain about getting to marry someone as handsome as Gotham’s crown prince?” Lily pretended to swoon.</p>
<p>Jason let out a loud sigh and let himself fall back down into his pillows.</p>
<p>“Oh, none of that.” Anna started to pull the blankets off of Jason. "Prince Jason come get up. We need to get you ready for your travels.”</p>
<p>“Fine, fine.” Jason grumbled, but did as Anna asked. </p>
<p>He was pulled away by Sarah to help him get ready. The other two girls continued to pack away his things. Sarah drew him a bath and left him to soak as she grabbed his clothes. He hoped she never came back. </p>
<p>Not that he didn’t like her. In fact, her, Anna, and Lily were another reason why Jason was still sane. They have been with him since he first arrived at Sionis’s castle. The three of them comforted him through dealing with his traumatic past and continued to support him through all of the shit that Sionis put him through. Over the years he has come to love them all dearly. He couldn’t imagine life without them. </p>
<p>A quick sense of dread overcame him. The girls would be staying back in Arkham, wouldn’t they?</p>
<p>Sarah walked back in and instantly saw the anxious look on his face. </p>
<p>“Prince Jason, are you okay?” She asked, setting his clothes down on a nearby chair and hurrying over to him. </p>
<p>“Are you coming to Gotham?” The question came tumbling from Jason’s lips.</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m sorry Omega Prince. Anna, Lily, and I all have to stay. King Roman still needs us here.” Jason knew she was actually sorry. He would bet his life that the three girls would much rather go on to Gotham to continue to help Jason than stay in Arkham and have to tend to Sionis. “There’s nothing we can do about it now. How about we get you dressed?”</p>
<p>Jason reluctantly got out of the bath and dried himself off. He moved towards Sarah, ready to get dressed in his usual trousers and tunic. He came to an abrupt stop when he saw the dress in her hands. </p>
<p>“What is that?” He asked, hoping his eyes were deceiving him. Sarah just shot him an annoyed look.</p>
<p>“You know this is proper dress-wear for an Omega of your status.”</p>
<p>“Sionis says I don’t have to wear that stupid Omega shit.” Jason hoped that dropping the King’s name would help get him out this. Sarah wouldn’t want to disobey the King, right? And it wasn’t like Jason was lying; Sionis really said that Jason didn’t have to wear dresses. It wasn’t like Jason could train or spar while wearing a corset and a million layers of fabric. </p>
<p>“The King specifically requested that you wear the proper attire for an Omega Prince.” Jason stayed silent. Sarah let out a long sigh. “Prince Jason, I understand your aversion to this type of attire, but you will need to start acting like an Omega Prince now that you are headed to Gotham to be married to and Alpha Prince.” She moved towards Jason, taking his hand in hers and giving it a squeeze. “This is a great thing, Your Highness. You are very lucky that the King has found someone of such high status for you to wed.”</p>
<p>Jason let her pull him away and force him into the gown. The tightening of the corset made him grimace, his lungs feeling like they couldn’t get a breath in. The layers upon layers of the dress made him feel at least ten degrees hotter. He really had no idea how people wore gowns like this every day. </p>
<p>When the gown was all laced up, Sarah took a step back to admire her handiwork. “There. That Alpha Prince won’t be able to take his eyes off of you.” She gave Jason a sly look. “He probably won’t be able to wait to take this gown off of you.”</p>
<p>Jason felt his cheeks heat up and look away. “If he knows what’s good for him, he’ll turn me away and find someone else to marry.”</p>
<p>“None of that nonsense. That Alpha Prince will be so lucky to have you. And you him. This will be good! I promise.” No matter how sure Sarah was that everything would turn out fine, it wasn’t going to help ease Jason’s nerves. “I’m sure Anna and Lily are done packing. We should probably get you down to the carriage.”</p>
<p>Jason grimaced but allowed Sarah to lead him away. He gave one last glance around his chambers; who knew the next time he would be back here. It seemed too empty now with all of his belongings gone. It looked like it did when Jason first moved in. He had nothing to his name at that time. It was only over the course of six years that he was able to fill this space, really make it his own. Now he had to start all over again. </p>
<p>Lily and Anna joined the two and they made their way down to the carriage. As they walked through the winding corridors, Jason’s stomach filled more and more with a sense of dread. This wasn’t he wanted. This wasn’t what he was promised all those years ago when Sionis had taken him in. Jason knew he shouldn’t be surprised; how truthful could a man be that was both the King and the head of the crime organization in his own kingdom?</p>
<p>And then way too soon, Jason was standing in front of that very man.</p>
<p>“Jason, you are looking lovely this morning.” Sionis brought Jason’s hand up to his mouth and gave it a kiss. Jason could only scowl.</p>
<p>Everyone around them was bustling around to make sure everything was ready. Sarah, Lily, and Anna all gave Jason a hug and some words of encouragement. As they were saying their goodbyes, Sionis told Jason it was time to leave.</p>
<p>“Just one second.” Jason just wanted as much time as he could get with the three girls that had been by his side for six years. Before he could even finish getting the last word out, there was a hand wrapped around his upper arm and dragging him away. “Hey! Wait-“</p>
<p>Sionis tightened his grip around Jason’s arm to the point where the boy was sure it would bruise. Sionis brought his face close to Jason’s ear and harshly spit out, “Remember your place, boy. You are going to Gotham as an Omega Prince. You better start acting like one.”</p>
<p>Jason didn’t respond. He just turned to give one last look at the place he had been calling home. Sionis ushered him into the carriage and then got in behind him. Great. It looked like Jason would be stuck with Sionis for the next two days. He had secretly been hoping that he would get to travel in his own carriage and have time to come to terms with everything going on. </p>
<p>They settled into an uncomfortable silence. Jason just started out the window and let his thoughts wander. What would Richard be like? Would he be nice? Understanding? Nonjudgmental? Jason knew he wasn’t what most alphas would expect. Instead of being quiet and obedient, he had quite the temper. He also wasn’t built like a typical omega. At 5’10” Jason was as tall as most alphas. He was also fairly muscular from all of his training. Most omegas weren’t allowed to do anything of the sort and were therefore rather lean. Would that all be a deal breaker? Jason secretly wished that Richard would decide he didn’t like Jason’s appearance and send him back to Arkham. However, he knew Slade would have his head if the actually happened. </p>
<p>Jason let out a sigh.</p>
<p>“Thinking about Gotham?” Sionis’s question startled the boy. It had been hours since either of them had said a word. </p>
<p>“Yes, sir.” Jason knew now was the time to be respectful. He didn’t want to be stuck in a carriage with an angry Sionis. </p>
<p>“You need not worry about anything. King Bruce is more than happy to have found a suitor for his eldest ward. All you need to do is play the part of the perfect Omega Prince. I expect you to do whatever the Alpha Prince asks of you.” Sionis gave Jason a suggestive look. </p>
<p>“I have agreed to wed the Alpha Prince but I never said I would let him take me to bed.” Screw being respectful.</p>
<p>Sionis leaned forward, his eyes looking shades darker. “I should not have to repeat myself. You will do anything asked of you by the Alpha Prince.”</p>
<p>Jason, never one to back down from a fight, also leaned forward and said with a sneer on his face, “I thought I just had to marry him to give you access to Gotham. I’m not going to spread my legs for some alpha I’ve never even met.” </p>
<p>Sionis’s hard shot out and grasped Jason’s wrist. The Omega Prince could feel his bones creak in protest. “Listen here, you bitch. Whenever the Alpha Prince wants you to spread your legs I expect you to do so. You will consummate the marriage on the first night. If you’re lucky you will get pregnant then. If not, you better pray you are with child by the end of your first heat."</p>
<p>A look of betrayal passed over Jason’s face. Of the six years he had been with Sionis, the man had never used Jason’s secondary sex against him. Sure, Sionis had never been anywhere close to being a good guardian, but he never really used Jason being an omega against the boy. Instead, the King had almost completely ignored the fact that the boy was an omega, but now that it was beneficial Sionis was exploiting it. Here he was expecting the boy to get pregnant. And by an alpha that Jason had never even met.</p>
<p>Jason realized a little late that this was probably the real reason why he had been denied his herbs.</p>
<p>“Wha-what?” The words from Jason’s mouth were barely more than a cry.</p>
<p>Sionis finally let go of Jason’s wrist. Jason quickly brought it closer to his body and started to massage it with his other hand.</p>
<p>“What did I say about having to repeat myself?”</p>
<p>Jason was silent for a couple beats but finally was able to force out, “but, why?”</p>
<p>“Why? You have no right to question an alpha’s orders. Have I really let you have so much freedom that you believe that an omega such as yourself is allowed to talk back to an alpha like this?”</p>
<p>Jason could feel the tears forming in his eyes. He blinked fast, trying to get them to go away. Sionis hated crying. </p>
<p>“Oh, so I finally give you a mission after you have been begging to get one and this is how you react?” Sionis sneered. “If you do not produce an heir, there will be no real claim for Gotham’s throne. You know they have been more… progressive. They have found a way to undo a mating bite. Divorce is now freely available there. If you annoy the Alpha Prince he could very easily divorce you and send you back to Arkham. Then all of my hard-work to make this marriage happen will have been for nothing.</p>
<p>You and the Alpha Prince must have a child to secure our claim on that throne. I need Gotham’s connections with the other kingdoms to further expand my business. What better way than to have an heir uniting the two kingdoms?</p>
<p>Remember that this is going to help out Kingdom. It’s going to help me. You do want to help me, don’t you?”</p>
<p>“Yes, sir,” Jason replied with a sniffle.</p>
<p>“Good.” </p>
<p>And with that they were back to a very uncomfortable silence.</p>
<p>Jason only hoped that the rest of their travels went by quickly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you like it so far! Please let me know what you think in the comments.</p><p>And happy holidays everyone!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After what seemed like an eternity, the castle finally came into view. Jason couldn’t wait to leave the carriage behind. The past couple days were absolute hell. It didn’t help that Sionis was unhappy with his ward and made it very clear. He had been letting his displeasure seep into his scent and it quickly filled the small carriage.</p>
<p>Jason couldn’t remember the last time Sionis had scented this strongly. Or maybe Sionis always scented this strong and Jason just didn’t notice due to him being on suppressants. This was a likely possibility. He knew that the suppressants muted other people’s scents. And Jason had started drinking the suppressant tea as soon as he went to live with Sionis so he never really found out what his guardian usually smelled like.</p>
<p>Well, whatever Sionis usually smelled like, Jason knew the man had been over scenting and letting the burnt hint of his unhappiness seep out. The prince couldn’t pick out his own scent from how heavily Sionis was scenting the carriage. Jason paused to think if he was even scenting at all. Being on suppressants nonstop for the past several years had mellowed out his own scent. But now that he had stopped taking his tea, he was sure his scent would slowly start getting stronger.</p>
<p>With a sigh Jason tried to just stop thinking. Everything was stressing him out and if he was giving off a scent he didn’t want anyone to be able to pick up an unease.</p>
<p>The carriage finally came to a stop. Jason immediately started to get up and escape the suffocating scent, but a hand shot out and pulled on his wrist. He looked to over to Sionis glaring at him.</p>
<p>“Remember what we talked about. And <em>behave</em>” Sionis hissed out. He let Jason’s wrist go and instantly the glare was gone. In its place was the mask Sionis used when dealing with people from his kingdom; relaxed, a slight smile, and confidence.</p>
<p>Jason just focused on not looking like he wanted to fall in a whole and die.</p>
<p>The carriage door opened to an older man who was holding out his hand. Jason took the offered hand in his own and let himself be helped down from the carriage. As soon as his two feet were planted on the ground, he let go of the hand, bowed his hand, and gave his thanks.</p>
<p>“My pleasure your Highness. I am Alfred Pennyworth, butler to King Bruce Wayne. If there is anything you should ever need, just let me know. Now if you follow me, I can show you to your rooms. I’m sure it’s been a long journey.”</p>
<p>Jason was sure that everyone would be able to smell the relief he felt from Alfred’s words. They would be going to their rooms first. He would have time to compose himself a little better before having to see his husb- his mat- Prince Richard Grayson.</p>
<p>Alfred motioned for a couple other men to grab their luggage and then he started on his way towards the castle. Jason and Sionis followed him through the winding hallways of the castle and up a couple flights of stairs. Jason wasn’t sure how he was ever supposed to find his way around this place. It was absolutely huge.</p>
<p>Sionis had a huge castle as well, but Jason had been living there for years and there were many parts that were off limits to the prince. It made it much easier for him to learn how to get around. He was sure there were going to be places he wasn’t allowed to go in this castle as well. And as curious as he was about what all was here, he didn’t want to get into any trouble with these people. He would just stick to following people around until he learned where he could and couldn’t go.</p>
<p>By the time they had finally reached the first bedroom, they had only passed a handful of servants. Jason was so thankful that they hadn’t passed the King or any of his ward. He wasn’t sure if he could handle that kind of interaction quite yet.</p>
<p>Alfred told Sionis that this was his room and then started back on his way. Jason took a quick pause to look at Sionis. The king gave him a pointed look before going into his room. Jason quickly took off after Alfred.</p>
<p>The next room they stopped at was just down from Sionis’s, which was slightly annoying to the prince. He was hoping he would be at least a little farther from Sionis’s annoying scent. Oh well. He was just happy to have his own place to decompress for a little while.</p>
<p>“Here you are, sir. I hope you find everything to your satisfaction. If there is anything you need, just let me or any of the servants here know,” Alfred said as Jason took a step through the doorway to look into the massive room. It was definitely bigger than the one he had back with Sionis.</p>
<p>“I will. Thank you,” Jason replied.</p>
<p>“I do apologize if the room seems a little cramped. We thought it would be better for you to set up here first while you adjust. We’ll get your actual quarters set up to be ready after the wedding.”</p>
<p>Jason’s eyes bulged a little at Alfred’s word. First, this room was in no way cramped. Second, the thought of moving somewhere after the marriage was unsettling. It wasn’t anything shocking, but the prince really didn’t want to think about having to share a room with the Alpha Prince.</p>
<p>“This room will do just fine. Thank you,” he told the butler.</p>
<p>“I will send someone to fetch you for dinner. Please make yourself at home.” And with that Alfred was gone leaving Jason alone with his racing thoughts.</p><hr/>
<p>Time passed way too quickly for Jason. He had attempted to take a nap but had ended up just twisting and turning on the bed for hours. It just made him more agitated. He was not looking forward to having to be around everyone for dinner.</p>
<p>A knock at his door let him know that it was time. With a sigh, he dragged himself from the bed, ignoring how wrinkled he had let his gown get. It would definitely make Sionis upset, but at this point Jason was too exhausted to care. He was almost like 80% sure that Sionis wouldn’t be angry enough about Jason’s appearance to cause a scene at dinner.</p>
<p>Jason opened the door to his room and wordlessly followed the servant through the thousands of twisting hallways this castle seemed to have. He doubted that he would ever be able to find his way around. He tried to keep track of the turns they were taking, but he lost count after the fifth left and the sixth- or was it seventh- right turn. By the time they made it to the dining hall, the prince was out of breath. Not that he was out of shape or anything. No, this was all to blame on the stupid corset he was forced to wear. Napping with it on probably didn’t help anything either.</p>
<p>Oh well. Nothing he could do about it now.</p>
<p>The dining table was nearly full when he walked in the dining hall which was honestly surprising. Jason thought for sure that dinner would consist of himself, Sionis, and then Bruce Wayne’s family. Instead, it seemed like everyone from the neighboring kingdoms was also here. He could see Queen Diana Prince of Themyscira and King Clark Kent of Metropolis along with too many to name. Most of them he has at least seen in passing during his time with Sionis, but there were still many unfamiliar faces. And just about every scent making its way to his nose was unfamiliar as well. In fact, he was surprised by just how many different scents there were mingling together in the room. Surely more people would be using some type of scent blocker for such a formal setting.</p>
<p>“Jason, come sit over here.” Sionis’s voice broke through Jason’s spiraling thoughts about everyone present.</p>
<p>He did as he was told and took a seat to Sionis’s right. Sionis sat at the end of the freakishly long table. King Bruce was at the head of the table, with Damian Wayne sitting across from Sionis and Richard Grayson sitting across from Jason.</p>
<p><em>Ya this dinner was going to be fun</em>, Jason thought while mentally rolling his eyes. He knew he would only be starting trouble is Sionis saw him do something so disrespectful in such a formal setting.</p>
<p>“Prince Jason, Sionis was just telling us about your travels. I hope the ride here wasn’t too bad.” King Bruce tried to start up a conversation and Jason wanted to groan. Instead he gave a small smile before doing the polite thing and continuing the conversation.</p>
<p>“It wasn’t bad at all, Your Highness.”</p>
<p>“Please, Bruce is fine. We are going to be family in just a few days,” he said with a slight laugh.</p>
<p>Jason could feel his smile start to slip. He gave a quick glance to look at Prince Richard. Jason had to admit, the Alpha Prince was quite handsome. He had never been in a relationship with anyone; he never liked anyone like that and he just didn’t have the time. How the fuck was he supposed to be married to someone when he hadn’t so much as had his first kiss.</p>
<p>The omega must have been staring for too long since the alpha’s eyes flashed to his. Their eyes met only for a split second before Jason looked down at the table. If there was slight blush on his cheeks, no one said anything.</p>
<p>Jason didn’t know how to respond to the King, but the arrival of the food saved him from having to figure something out. He dug into his food, not realizing how hungry he was until the amazing aroma had made its way to his nose. Come to think of it, he hadn’t eaten since breakfast. Oops.</p>
<p>Dinner seemed to drag on. Jason kept his focus on his food and just let everyone’s conversations happen around him. He would respond if addressed, but otherwise he was fine trying to pretend he wasn’t there.</p>
<p>After everyone had finished eating their meal and dessert, their conversations started to die out. Some people had even started to excuse themselves and left the dining hall. Lucky bastards. Jason thought he would be free in a just a few more minutes. He could rip off the stupid corset and dress and finally go sleep in the humongous bed and-</p>
<p>“Dick, why don’t you take Jason to the new sitting room to share a bottle of wine. You can show him how your future quarters are coming along, make sure everything is to his liking.” Bruce just had to open his stupid mouth.</p>
<p>Fuck!</p>
<p>Jason was supposed to be free from being social now that dinner was over. And now he had to socialize with his future hus- well with Alpha Prince Richard Grayson.</p>
<p>“Sounds good, Bruce. Well as long as it’s okay with Prince Jason?” Prince Richard glanced over at the omega, waiting for an answer.</p>
<p>Jason gulped. It felt like all eyes were on him. He needed to give an answer. The Alpha Prince was giving him an out, right? He could say no, tell them he was tired, and he could be on his way. But he made the mistake of looking to his left. Sionis was giving him a very pointed look. Jason knew he couldn’t say no.</p>
<p>“Sure, that sounds like a great idea,” Jason managed to choke out.</p>
<p>“Great.” Sionis clapped his hands together and started to get up from the table. “King Bruce, would you like to discuss the arrangements then?”</p>
<p>“Yes, of course. There is still much to figure out.” And then Bruce was also getting up from seat.</p>
<p>The two kings left the room, leaving Jason wishing that the ground would just swallow him whole. There were still some stragglers at the dining table, but it felt like it was just Jason and Prince Richard. This was too much pressure. He should’ve told the alpha no thanks. He probably still could; if Prince Richard was as nice as he looked, he wouldn’t mind Jason backing out now. But it would get back to Sionis. He knew it would. And her really didn’t want to piss Sionis off right now.</p>
<p>“Shall we?” The Alpha Prince was suddenly right next to Jason, holding out his hand. Shit. Just how long had Jason been spacing out?</p>
<p>Jason swallowed his angry retort about not being some weak omega that needed assistance to stand up, but there were other people in the room. He didn’t want to cause a scene. Jason needed to keep himself in check. He shouldn’t do anything to piss off the Alpha Prince, either.</p>
<p>He took Prince Richard’s hand in his own and allowed the alpha to help him stand up. The alpha let go of Jason’s hand only to then offer up his arm. Jason mentally rolled his eyes for what felt like the millionth time since arriving at the dining hall.</p>
<p><em>Stupid alpha thinking I’m an invalid just because I’m an omega</em>, Jason thought. But he pushed down the sharp retort and just placed his hand around the alpha’s arm and let himself be led out of the dining hall.</p>
<p>The walk was long and once again very confusing. Jason just couldn’t keep track of the path they were taking. Eventually the stopped at the door to their future living quarters. Jason felt a knot growing in the pit of his stomach. He didn’t want to see this. It was too much, too real.</p>
<p>Jason dropped his hand from Prince Richard’s arm so that the alpha could go ahead and open the door. Really, it was so that the alpha wouldn’t feel the sweat coming from the palm of Jason’s hand. The omega tried to tell himself that this was just a couple rooms. Nothing more. Nothing special. Sure, he would be living here with an alpha that was a complete stranger, but that was fine. Nothing to stress over.</p>
<p>“So this is the sitting room so far. They’re still working on it so ignore how messy it all looks,” the alpha said, rubbing the back of his neck.</p>
<p>“It looks nice,” Jason replied. And he was telling the truth. He was surprised by how much he liked it.</p>
<p>It was a huge room with nice big windows along the back wall with a great view of the rolling hill and woods. Jason was sure there would be great light coming from them when the sun was actually out. As for right now, there were several lamps lit around the room to let them see. Looking around, he saw several pieces of furniture covered by a protective sheet. He couldn’t see what they actually looked like, but he could make out a couple divans, a coffee table, a few chairs, a table, and what looked to be paintings or portraits that were waiting to be hung up.</p>
<p>“I’m glad you think so. If there is anything you want changed or anything you can think of that’s missing, just let me know. We’d be more than happy to fix this place up to meet your standards.” Jason shook his head at the alpha’s words.</p>
<p>“I think it’s great. I wouldn’t change anything.”</p>
<p>“That’s good to hear. Now let me show you the other rooms.” Prince Richard beckoned the omega over. Jason followed behind him. Dick opened a door on the right wall of the sitting room and they both walked in. “This is going to be the main bedroom.”</p>
<p>“It looks great,” Jason managed to choke out. He didn’t want to be thinking about this. He wanted to be asleep back in his own chambers, not stuck looking at the bedroom he would soon have to share with this alpha. The knot in his stomach grew, making him feel almost nauseous. The Alpha Prince must not have noticed Jason’s dilemma because he just went on talking about the room. He was a lucky bastard if he would just ignore the fact that right in front of them was the bed they would sleep together on.</p>
<p>“The door to the left is the closet. And then through here is the washroom.” The alpha opened another door and showed off yet another huge room. This one had a large tub. Jason was at least happy to see that.</p>
<p>“Well, it all looks great. Thank you for showing me. You can take me back to my room now,” Jason tried to say politely. He knew he was coming of a little rude, but he was tired and very uncomfortable.</p>
<p>“Oh there’s still more to show you,” Prince Richard said with a slight laugh.</p>
<p>Of course there was more. This night was never going to end. But Jason just nodded and followed the alpha once more as they went back into the sitting room and walked towards the opposite wall. Prince Richard opened the door to- another bedroom?</p>
<p>“Here’s a bedroom for you if you don’t want to stay in the main one. The bed is all yours. There’s also the start of a nest for you in the corner. Your washroom is through the door on the left and your closet through the one of the right. Oh, and this room is completely yours. It locks from the inside and I won’t have a key or anything so it can be totally private for you.”</p>
<p>“Um.” Jason tries to say something, anything, but he can’t. All he can do is blink at the alpha.</p>
<p>“Uh, is that okay with you?” Prince Richard asks sheepishly. His hand rubs at the back on his neck again.</p>
<p>“Ya, that’s um- that’s great actually.” And it really is. The knot in his stomach starts to ease up. He’ll have his own room. He doesn’t have to sleep next to the alpha or even use the same washroom. This could actually work out.</p>
<p>“Delivery for two lovebirds,” an unfamiliar voice rang out.</p>
<p>“Ugh. Roy, seriously?” Prince Richard groaned, walking back out into the sitting room.</p>
<p>Jason followed him out, sniffing the air as he did. He could make out a surprisingly strong aroma of orange with maybe ginger undertones? It was fairly sweet, too, making him assume this stranger was also an omega.</p>
<p>“Yes, seriously. I was sent by Bruce and Sionis to bring you this lovely gift.” Roy swung around what appeared to be a bottle of wine before setting it down on one of the uncovered tables. “I’m happy to help. And I just wanted to make sure you guys weren’t getting it on before you’re married. That would be just <em>scandalous</em>.”</p>
<p>“Oh that’s rich coming from you,” Prince Richard retorted.</p>
<p>“Hey, man. I’m just looking out for you two,” Roy replied, holding both his hands up in surrender. “Can’t say I would blame you for getting freaky before the ceremony, though. He sure is one fine-looking guy. Maybe I should just steal him for myself.”</p>
<p>Roy gave Jason a wink. The Omega Prince could feel the heat rising in his cheeks. It was bad enough to be forced to socialize so much, but now this was taking things way past his comfort level. Roy just laughed at him as if sensing Jason’s humiliation.</p>
<p>“Sorry man. Didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I’m Roy Harper by the way.” He stuck out his hand. Jason gave the other omega’s hand a quick shake. He hoped his palms weren’t too sweaty.  He also wondered why that name seemed familiar. Oh, Roy was King Oliver Queen’s ward, wasn’t he?</p>
<p>“Jason Todd,” he said in response.</p>
<p>“Oh trust me, I know who you are. Can’t believe my buddy here is about to get hitched.” Roy wrapped one of his arms around Prince Richard’s shoulders. “Never really pictured it happening, you know? Glad to see it’ll be to a cutie like you.”</p>
<p>“Roy,” Prince Richard hissed out, shrugging off Roy’s arm. “You know I love you, but could you try to not be your horny self for like two seconds?”</p>
<p>Roy placed a hand over his heart. “You wound me.”</p>
<p>Prince Richard just rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“Okay, okay. I can tell when I’m no longer wanted. See you guys tomorrow.” He gave Jason another wink before finally leaving.</p>
<p>“Sorry about him. He can be…a lot,” Prince Richard apologized.</p>
<p>“That’s okay. He seemed nice.”</p>
<p>Dick let out a small laugh. “Nice. That’s not usually what people use to describe him. Dimwit, asshole, and vulgar are much more commonly used.”</p>
<p>“Well, he did bring us wine. He can’t be that bad.”</p>
<p>“That’s true. Do you want some?” Dick asked, moving towards the table that now had wine and two goblets.</p>
<p>Jason knew he should say no. He was beyond exhausted at this point, both physically and mentally. Drinking alcohol right now with an alpha who was still very much a stranger was definitely not the best idea. But the thought of drinking some wine to take the edge off seemed nice.</p>
<p>“Sure.” Jason moved over to the table.</p>
<p>“Here, I can get us a couple chairs.” Prince Richard moved around the room to uncover two chairs from their protective sheets and brought them back to the table.</p>
<p>Prince Richard poured them each a very generous amount of wine. He offered Jason one of the goblet.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Prince Richard.” He took the offered drink and sat down in one of the chairs.</p>
<p>“Please, just call me Dick,” He said, sitting down in the opposite chair.</p>
<p>They sat in silence for a few moments just enjoying the taste of the sweet wine. Jason hoped the alcohol would kick in soon. He just wanted something to take the edge off. The knot was back in his stomach. It was a lot to be this close to an alpha he was expected to be getting very intimate with very soon. And he also hoped it would help with the slight pain that started to grow in his chest and around his ribs. He had definitely been in this corset for way too long.</p>
<p>Jason sniffed the air only to realize that he could only smell the wine. He knew that his scent would be coming in slowly over the next few days now that he was off of suppressants, but shouldn’t he be able to smell Prince Rich-Dick’s? Everyone else seemed to be scenting freely here, but he couldn’t pick up even a hint of Dick’s.</p>
<p>“Are you using a scent blocker?” Jason flat-out asked. He’ll just blame the wine on his bluntness.</p>
<p>“Wha-what?” Dick sputtered a bit, not expecting Jason to try to talk to him.</p>
<p>“Your scent. I can’t smell it at all. Are you on blockers or something? Because I could definitely smell Roy just a few minutes ago.”</p>
<p>“Oh, ya. Bruce suggested that we all take a blocker for a few days. He didn’t want you to feel overwhelmed or anything. Not all of the guests got the memo though. Sorry about that,” he replied sheepishly. If Jason squinted he could just make out a tint of pink on the alpha’s cheeks.</p>
<p>“It’s fine. I was just curious. I don’t mind if everyone is scenting freely. I’m just not used to it is all.”</p>
<p>“If you don’t mind me asking, why is your scent so light? I can barely make it out. Are you on suppressants?”</p>
<p>“Um, I was. Sionis suggested I stop taking them before coming here.” A slight lie wouldn’t hurt anybody.</p>
<p>“Oh, why? I can talk to Alfred about getting you back on suppressants if you want.” He said it so nonchalantly but it was a huge fucking deal. An alpha- the one Sionis said he needed to get bred by- was willing to give him suppressants.</p>
<p>“Are you serious?” Jason exclaimed.</p>
<p>“Ya, why wouldn’t I be? It’s your body.” Those words made Jason think that maybe, just maybe, he would survive being here.</p>
<p>“That would be amazing. I haven’t had any of the suppressant tea in over a week now and I just haven’t had a heat in a long time and I was really not looking forward to having one.” Okay if he was getting this loose-lipped maybe he had had too much wine.</p>
<p>“Wait, when was the last time you had a heat?” Jason flushed.</p>
<p>“I don’t see how that’s any of your business.”</p>
<p>“Sorry, it’s not, but how long have you been on suppressants?”</p>
<p>“Since I presented,” Jason mumbled, looking anywhere but Dick’s face.</p>
<p>“Since you presented! That’s what, at least five years! You haven’t had a heat in five years?” Dick’s loud words made Jason shrink down in his chair. Dick let out a sigh. “Sorry, I just- that’s not healthy. At all. You should probably go see Leslie.”</p>
<p>“Leslie?”</p>
<p>“She’s our healer. If you’ve been on suppressants that long, you should definitely go see her before starting back on them. Hell, it’s probably too late to stop your upcoming heat even if you do start back up on them.”</p>
<p>Jason froze. What? No, that can’t be right. None of this could be right. Why would Sionis have even let Jason be on suppressants for so long if that wasn’t healthy? And was Dick actually right in that he wouldn’t be able to stop his heat? No. Dick was an alpha. What would he know about suppressants?</p>
<p>“Look, sorry for overstepping my bounds. But there’s no way Alfred will give you the tea if he knew how long you’ve been taking it for. But don’t worry. You can go see Leslie and she can help you out.”</p>
<p> “Sure, sounds great,” Jason said, sarcasm dripping from every word.</p>
<p>“Again, sorry, but that shit’s dangerous.” And Dick really was sorry. He shouldn’t have asked; it wasn’t his place. He also felt bad that someone had been letting Jason abuse suppressants for so long.</p>
<p>Jason just scoffed and continued to avoid looking at Dick.</p>
<p>It was quite for a couple minutes, both of them now desperate to drink more wine. A little bit of alcohol had made the conversation quickly turn south, but more alcohol would surely fix that problem. Probably. At least that’s what they hoped. Who knew that a conversation between two strangers were who set to marry would be so awful?</p>
<p>“Can we just start over?” Dick asked, sounding hopeful.</p>
<p>Jason just raised one eyebrow as he turned to finally look at the alpha again. “I guess.”</p>
<p>Dick’s face lit up. “Great. Well, um, I feel like I don’t know anything about you. Tell me about your life.”</p>
<p>“There’s not much to tell. My dad left when I was young and my mom died after that. I was lucky when Sionis took me in when I was almost thirteen. And that’s about.” Jason shrugged.</p>
<p>“Come on, there has to be more than that.”</p>
<p>“Not really.”</p>
<p>“Okay, fine. Well when I was younger, I lived with my parents at the circus. They had this amazing trapeze act. I got to perform sometimes with them, too. But they um- they died and then Bruce took me in. And then he took in Tim. Oh and then there was Stephanie. And Cass. And then Bruce found out that he actually had a biological son, Damian. So let’s just say that there is always some type of excitement going on.”</p>
<p>“Damn.”</p>
<p>“Ya, what about you? Any other family?”</p>
<p>“Nope. It’s just been me and Sionis.”</p>
<p>“Oh. Does that ever get lonely?”</p>
<p>Jason shrugged. “Not really. I’m used to being by myself a lot.”</p>
<p>“Well then you better get ready for that to change. There’s always people around here,” Dick said with a smile.</p>
<p>“Great,” Jason replied with a grimace. He actually didn’t mind that the thought of being around people again; it probably wouldn’t be <em>that </em>bad. No, the pain in his chest was starting to get worse. He really needed to get out of this fucking corset.</p>
<p>“It’s not that bad. It’s nice to be around family. You’ll see.”</p>
<p>“Ya, it’ll be great.” He shifted around in his chair to see if you could find a position that would relieve the pressure in his chest.</p>
<p>“Hey, are you okay?” Dick genuinely looked concerned, and that was enough to have Jason spill.</p>
<p>“This fucking corset is <em>killing </em>me.”</p>
<p>“Oh.” Dick chewed on his bottom lip before asking, “I could help you take it off?”</p>
<p>Jason just glared at him.</p>
<p>“Only if you want me to! I can just help you back to your room and get one of the chambermaids to help you out of it.”</p>
<p>Jason stopped glaring at him. That was a much better answer. As if he would let this alpha touch him like that.</p>
<p>“Yes, let’s do that-” Jason said, starting to stand from his chair. But a stabbing pain made him freeze.</p>
<p>Fuck.</p>
<p>Jason didn’t want to wait to get back to his room. He had no idea how far away from here it was or how long it would take a chambermaid to come help him. The omega groaned; he was going to have to let the alpha help him out.</p>
<p>“Are you ok-” Dick tried asking only to be cut off.</p>
<p>“Just help me loosen it,” Jason spit out.</p>
<p>“Of course.” Dick jumped from his chair and moved around the table to get to the omega.</p>
<p>Jason managed to stand up fully and turned around so that Dick could start untying the laces from his gown. Dick untied the dress very quickly and pushed the fabric to either side but still made sure to not leave the omega more exposed than necessary. When Dick’s fingers faintly touched the corset, Jason tensed. The alpha immediately pulled his hands away.</p>
<p>“Do you still want me to-” Dick tried to ask.</p>
<p>“Yes!” Jason hissed out, his cheeks getting redder by the second. He decided he would also blame that on the amount of wine he had consumed.</p>
<p>Dick made quick work of the confusing crisscrossed laces of the corset. He didn’t completely undo it; he just made sure to loosen it tremendously. Jason was just grateful he could take in a full breath again.</p>
<p>“All good?” Dick asked, stepping away from the omega.</p>
<p>“Yes. Thanks,” Jason breathed out. “Um, would you mind relacing the gown?”</p>
<p>“Of course.” Nimble fingers quickly laced the dress back up, leaving it looser this time.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Jason murmured, falling back into his seat.</p>
<p>“Do you want to me to take you back to you room now?”</p>
<p>Jason took a second to think. He did want to go back to his room. He really wanted to sleep. But now that he the pain in his chest was gone and he had enough alcohol in him to not really feel embarrassed, he thought it wouldn’t be too bad to stay a few extra minutes. There was still some wine left after all.</p>
<p>Jason shook his head and said, “we shouldn’t let the rest of the wine go to waste.”</p>
<p>Dick went back to his seat and refilled each of their chalices. They settled in a light conversation about nothing of importance. Or at least Jason hoped it was nothing important. Honestly, he couldn’t really remember what they were talking about.</p>
<p>Before they knew it, the bottle of wine was completely empty. Jason could definitely feel the warmth from the alcohol moving throughout his body. His head was a little clouded, but he felt relaxed.</p>
<p>“Here, let me walk you back.” Dick stood up and offered his hand. Jason took it, this time without any feelings of annoyance, and let the alpha lead him away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for the kudos and comments! I really appreciate it.<br/>I'm going to try to update once a week, probably on Wednesdays.</p>
<p>And Happy (early) New Year! Here's to 2021!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two days later Jason finds himself sitting once again at the huge table in the dining hall. He had thought there were a lot people there the other night, but it turns out the table can hold a lot more people than he thought. Even more people had arrived over the past couple days. There would still be a few more guests arriving tomorrow as they were running late, but they should make it in time for the wedding.</p>
<p>Fuck.</p>
<p>The wedding.</p>
<p>The wedding was tomorrow.</p>
<p>Jason didn’t know how to feel about it. He had pretty much been trying to ignore it. His scent had pretty much come back full force and he wasn’t the best at controlling. He really didn’t want anyone to be able to smell any anxiety or fear coming from him.</p>
<p>There wasn’t anything for him to be scared about. Or at least that’s what Sionis told him. He shouldn’t be afraid of the ceremony, or Dick, or anyone here at the castle. Sionis had assured the omega that he had been training for years and therefore shouldn’t be nervous about something as trivial as a wedding. Jason had been reminded that this union would be very beneficial for the Kingdom of Arkham. The union would be especially beneficial if there was a baby. A <em>baby</em>.</p>
<p>While Jason might not need to worry about his time living in the Kingdom of Gotham, he definitely needed to worry about the consequences he would face back home should this not work out. He didn’t even want to think about what Sionis would do if Jason managed to fuck this up. So the omega just needed to focus on keeping a clear head, making Dick happy, and having a baby. Nothing too hard, right?</p>
<p>And it wasn’t only Sionis that Jason was worried about. Sure, he had had intense training for the last six years and could definitely handle himself in a fight, but he knew absolutely nothing about what omegas were expected to do, especially on their wedding night. There was a large gap in his knowledge about what all was going to happening tomorrow. He knew omegas got marked during the wedding ceremony; did the bite hurt? And then after that, after the wedding celebration, he was expected to consummate the marriage. Jason knew the basics, had been taught all about his biology and about sex, but he didn’t actually know what he was doing. There had been no time for that when he was growing up. He was never around other people like that anyway. There was nobody for him to have fooled around. Hell, he hadn’t even had his first kiss yet. And what was the point of having to consummate the marriage that first night when there was less than a one percent chance that it would lead to a pregnancy? He knew that he was only really fertile during his heat. And what about-ugh, no. He need to stop thinking about this.</p>
<p>Jason just went back to focusing on his food. He forced himself to eat it. Not that it was bad or anything; his anxiety was just making him nauseous. He had had barely any appetite the past two days, but he knew he needed to eat. It would be humiliating if he passed out during the wedding ceremony just because his nerves were making it almost impossible to eat.</p>
<p>Dessert was being brought out when a conversation piqued his interest. He turned his attention towards King Bruce and Sionis.</p>
<p>“It’s strange to think that by this time tomorrow Jason will have a mating bite. My, time flies,” Sionis said with a slight chuckle.</p>
<p>“You can say that again. I can’t believe my eldest is getting married,” Bruce laughed out.</p>
<p>The two kings continued their conversation, but Jason decided he didn’t want to listen to it anymore; it was literally making him sick. The nausea seemed to get worse after hearing the words “mating bite.”</p>
<p>“Hey. Are you okay?” Dick asked. Jason turned his attention toward the alpha and could see the concern etched onto the other man’s face.</p>
<p>“Ya, just peachy,” Jason replied. Dick didn’t look convinced, but he decided not to push any further.</p>
<p>It wasn’t much longer until people started to leave and head back to their rooms. Jason started to get up and excused himself from the table. When he turned around, Dick was there.</p>
<p>“Mind if I walk you back to your room?”</p>
<p>“Um, sure,” Jason answered. He wished he could’ve said no. It’s not that he didn’t like Dick. Actually, after the time the spent together a couple nights ago Jason found himself truly believing he could survive a marriage with the alpha. Dick wasn’t as bad as he had been picturing, wasn’t like the alphas Jason was familiar with who didn’t respect omegas. They could make this work.</p>
<p>Still, Jason just wanted to be alone. He still had a knot in the pit of his stomach and he just wanted to try to sleep the feeling away. Being near Dick was only making the feeling worse.</p>
<p>When they had a walked a safe distance away from any possible eavesdropper, Dick brought up one of the topics that Jason had been dreading.</p>
<p>“I don’t have to mark you during the ceremony tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“What?” Jason breathes out, looking at the man in shock. Dick gave him a quick side-eyed glance.</p>
<p>“I don’t want to do anything you’re not comfortable with. And when it was brought up at dinner, you didn’t look exactly look happy about it.”</p>
<p>Jason bit his lip, turning his focus back in front of him.</p>
<p>“No, it’s fine. The alpha always gives the omega a mating bite during the ceremony.”</p>
<p>“Well, traditionally, yes. But we don’t have to do that. No one would care.”</p>
<p><em>Sionis would</em>, Jason thought.</p>
<p>“We’ll do whatever makes you comfortable,” Dick continued.</p>
<p>“You’re going to have to bite me at some point. Might as well be during the ceremony,” Jason told him. Dick shot him a concerned look.</p>
<p>“Jason, I won’t ever bite you if you don’t want me to. I know that this is an arranged union, and if you never want to do anything past the actual wedding we don’t have to.”</p>
<p>Jason didn’t know how to respond to that, so he just focused on walking. Dicks lets them walk in silence.</p>
<p>It seems like barely any time has passed when they make it to the door to Jason’s room. A room that he has for less than one more day before he starts sharing quarters with Dick. His very-soon-to-be husband.</p>
<p>Jason makes no move to open the door. Dick takes this as an opportunity to continue their conversation.</p>
<p>“I’m serious, Jason. If you don’t want me to bite you during the ceremony, I won’t.”</p>
<p>Instead of giving a verbal response, Jason makes a very stupid, very impulsive move.</p>
<p>He kisses Dick.</p>
<p>Jason grabs the front of the alpha’s shirt and pulls him down to meet his lips. It a chaste kiss, doesn’t last more than three seconds. But Jason did it. He had his first kiss.</p>
<p>“You can bite me,” he says as soon as their lips part. He lets go of Dick’s shirt. The alpha staggers back slightly, his eyes wide.</p>
<p>“Okay,” Dick says breathlessly.</p>
<p>They are both frozen for a few moments. Neither prince moving, neither knowing what to do. After what seems like an eternity, Dick licks his lips and asks, “can I kiss you again?”</p>
<p>Jason is tempted to say yes, but that first kiss also took all his courage and he doesn’t think he can do it again. He’s still nervous, still nauseous, and still really wants to sleep.</p>
<p>“You’ll have to wait until the ceremony tomorrow,” Jason says with a slight smirk, trying to feign confidence.</p>
<p>And with that he goes into his room and closes the door behind him.</p><hr/>
<p>“Just try sucking in a little more,” Mara instructs, pulling harder on the laces to Jason’s corset.</p>
<p>“I’m trying,” the prince hisses. At this point, Jason didn’t think he would be able to breathe for the rest of the day. And his ribs already hurt from being forced into corsets for the past few days, so today was definitely going to be long.</p>
<p>“Just a little more…” Mara somehow managed to pull the laces even tighter. She quickly tied the laces and stepped back to admire her work. “Ugh, your waist looks so skinny.”</p>
<p>“Doesn’t mean it feels good,” Jason groaned.</p>
<p>“Oh hush. It’ll make that alpha of yours drool when he sees you walking down the aisle.”</p>
<p>Jason could feel his cheeks redden. He didn’t want to think about. He didn’t want to think about the alpha at all. That stupid alpha with the really soft lips. That Jason had kissed last night. <em>Kissed</em>. Fuck, what had he been thinking.</p>
<p>Just one kiss was enough to get the poor omega flustered. How the hell was he supposed to consummate the marriage?</p>
<p>“Here, let’s get the gown on next,” Mara said, breaking Jason’s train of thought.</p>
<p>Jason felt like Mara’s personal doll. He just let her do whatever. She got him in his wedding gown, styled his hair, and even put some makeup on him. While he hated everything she was doing, he was grateful for her.</p>
<p>Mara was a beta who was assigned as Jason’s chambermaid. She did just about everything. When he needed to get dressed for the day or change into sleepwear, she was there to help. If he needed a bath drawn, she was there to fill the tub. She was the one to bring him breakfast in the morning, the one to help guide him through the castle, and the one who was going to make sure he looked damn good on his wedding day.</p>
<p>Jason could barely recognize himself in the mirror. His wedding gown was quite modest. It had long sleeves, and covered his whole chest. His hair and makeup were perfect. Mara made him look amazing, but he didn’t look like himself. He looked so <em>omega</em>. It was very foreign to Jason. But if it made Mara happy, it would probably make Sionis happy. And that made Jason just accept anything Mara wanted to do. Well, almost anything.</p>
<p>“Okay. Last thing,” Mara said, holding a silver collar in her hands.</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“Oh, come on.” She put her hands on her hips and gave him a frown.</p>
<p>“Nope. Not happening.” He crossed his arms.</p>
<p>“Prince Jason, you <em>have</em>to wear this. You know it’s customary for the omega to wear a collar down the aisle.”</p>
<p>“It’s degrading.”</p>
<p>“It’s tradition.”</p>
<p>The two just stared at the other, neither backing down.</p>
<p>Jason really didn’t want to wear a collar. He knew that lots of omegas wore collars daily until they got their mating bite. They were a common fashion accessory for omegas and even some omegas. He didn’t like them. They brought up bad memories that he never wanted to think about ever again. And it’s not like Sionis had made him wear one before. However, Sionis definitely cared about all the traditions regarding weddings.</p>
<p><em>Sionis will probably kill me if I don’t do this</em>, Jason thought to himself with a groan.</p>
<p>“Fine,” he told Mara. She gave him the biggest smile.</p>
<p>“Great. Here, let me put in on.” She quickly slipped it around his neck and clasped it in the back. “There, it’s perfect.”</p>
<p>Jason turned to look at himself in the mirror again. He hated it. The stupid collar made his neck itch. He couldn’t wait until this day was over.</p><hr/>
<p>Jason’s nerves got worse and worse as time went on. His thoughts circled between the ceremony, Sionis’s wishes, and what would happen when he and Dick went back to their new quarters at the end of the celebrations. It was all making him dizzy and nauseous. He could barely focus on what was going on. Everything was a blur.</p>
<p>Before he knew it, Sionis was walking him down the aisle. There were so many people watching him. He prayed that he wouldn’t do anything embarrassing.</p>
<p>All of sudden it was just Dick and him standing before the priest. Sionis was gone and the priest was saying some things. Jason tried to pay attention.</p>
<p>He heard the priest ask something. Dick looked at the omega and said, “I do.”</p>
<p>Jason should definitely pay attention. He listened to the priest ask the same thing, this time addressing the omega.</p>
<p>Jason heard himself respond saying, “I do.”</p>
<p>Then Dick was talking to him, grabbing his left hand, and slipping on a ring. Jason repeated what the priest told him too and slipped a ring on Dick’s finger.</p>
<p>Jason heard blood rushing through his ears. He couldn’t understand exactly what the priest was saying but he knew what was happening next. The priest would be pronouncing the husband and husband and would tell Dick to bite him. Jason knew he told Dick it was okay, but honestly, he was freaking out.</p>
<p>Would getting bit hurt? Would it bleed a lot? Would it-</p>
<p>Dick’s hands were suddenly touching the back of the collar. He unclipped it and freed Jason of the itch that he had been feeling since Mara put it on. Jason felts Dick’s lips on his own as they shared a brief kiss. After breaking apart, he felt the alpha’s breath on his ear.</p>
<p>“Are you sure?” he whispered.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Jason whispered back. It was so quietly that he wasn’t sure if Dick had even heard it. He must have since Jason could feel Dick’s teeth on his neck.</p>
<p>Jason closed his eyes as he felt Dick bite him. The alpha’s teeth broke through the skin and the omega let out a soft gasp. It felt…okay? Jason definitely felt pressure, but he didn’t really feel any pain.</p>
<p>Dick took a step away from Jason and wiped his mouth on his sleeve. He gave Jason a bloody smile. Jason let himself smile back.</p>
<p>Dick moved back to Jason, wrapping and arm around the omega’s waist. Together they walked back down the aisle, passing people smiling and cheering at them. They made their way out of the chapel- and wait, could Jason even remember what the room had looked like? Honestly, could Jason remember anything about the ceremony right now? It had all happened so fast.</p>
<p>When they were out of view of everyone, Dick stopped them. He turned towards Jason and grabbed the omega’s hands in his own.</p>
<p>“Are you okay? It didn’t hurt, did it?” Dick asked, his voice laced with concern.</p>
<p>“No. No, it didn’t hurt,” Jason assured him.</p>
<p>“I really tried to be gentle, but-”</p>
<p>“I swear, it didn’t hurt.” Jason gave Dick’s hands a squeeze.</p>
<p>“Okay, good. Well I guess we should go out to meet everyone for the celebration.”</p>
<p>Ugh, the after-ceremony celebration. Jason didn’t want to go. Sure, he wanted to eat food, but he didn’t want to be around so many people in order to do so. Why couldn’t he just go back to his room to eat? That way he could get out of this stupid corset, too.</p>
<p>“Hey, are you okay?” Dick asked.</p>
<p>“Fine.”</p>
<p>“I know it’s been a long day already, but we have to at least show up. I promise that we can leave whenever you want, though.”</p>
<p>“I’m going to hold you to that.”</p>
<p>And with that Jason let him be led away to the celebration.</p>
<p>He was hoping he wouldn’t have to stay long. Say a few words to Sionis and Bruce, eat a couple bites of dinner, and then go to sleep. Well, Jason probably wouldn’t get to go to sleep when he and Dick got back to their new quarters. He was expected to consummate his marriage. And he knew Sionis was hoping this is when Jason would also get pregnant.</p>
<p>Fuck, he didn’t want to deal with this.</p>
<p>But it was too late. They had already made it to where their wedding celebration was taking place. It was loud, too loud, and there were just so many people. The food was being served as a buffet, so everyone was up and moving around to fill up their plates.</p>
<p>Jason had barely made it two steps into the room when he felt someone grab his arm. He turned to find Sionis.</p>
<p>“I hope you don’t mind if I steal your husband for a few moments,” Sionis said, addressing Dick.</p>
<p>“Not at all,” Dick responded. Then he looked at Jason and said, “I’ll go get us some food. Meet me at our seats?”</p>
<p>Jason nodded. He hoped this conversation with Sionis wouldn’t be long and he would soon be on his way to sit next to Dick.</p>
<p>“Sir, how are you?” Jason started off the conversation. Sionis didn’t even respond. He just pulled the omega off to the side away from any guests.</p>
<p>“I need you to do something for me.” Of course he did. Jason hadn’t really expected any congratulations on the marriage from the alpha, but he was hoping that was all Sionis would say.</p>
<p>“Anything you need, I’ll do it, sir.”</p>
<p>“Good. I got in interesting tip about the Wayne family. I had had my suspicions, but this new piece of information has nearly confirmed my beliefs. It seems like Wayne and his ward have tied with the Justice League. I think it’s safe to say at least one of them is a member, probably more.”</p>
<p>The Justice League? Jason knew about that organization. It was the main enemy of Sionis’s group. All the hard work Sionis had put into the False Face Society was being undone by this Justice League. And now it seemed that Jason had married the enemy.</p>
<p>“I need you to look into this. Dig around, see what you can find. Anything will help. I do suggest that you wait until you’re pregnant before you start getting too involved in the investigation. I can’t picture them harming an omega, especially a pregnant one.”</p>
<p>“Of course, sir.” Fuck, what was Jason getting into?</p>
<p>“That’s why it’s so important that you get pregnant as soon as possible. I’m hoping tonight. You do whatever that alpha of yours wants. Do you understand me?”</p>
<p>Jason was at a loss for words so he just nodded in response. That was a stupid choice. He knew that Sionis liked verbal confirmation.</p>
<p>Sionis gripped Jason’s right wrist tightly. “I said, do you understand me?”</p>
<p>“Ye-yes, sir,” Jason quickly answered. It didn’t stop Sionis from tightening his grip.</p>
<p>“That’s what I want to hear,” he said and dropped Jason’s wrist. “You better get back to your alpha.”</p>
<p>And then Sionis was gone, leaving Jason to rub at his bruising wrist. The omega made his way to Dick.</p>
<p>“Everything okay? You were gone for a while.”</p>
<p>“Ya, Sionis just wanted to say congrats on the wedding,” Jason replied to Dick while sitting down. The plate in front of him was completely full and it smell amazing. Jason’s mouth started to water as he looked at it.</p>
<p>“Okay,” Dick said, but he didn’t look convinced. Jason had been gone way too long for Sionis to have only given his congratulations. But he knew trying to ask about it more would be in vain ad Jason was only focused on his food.</p>
<p>As Jason ate his food, he also kept taking large sips of his wine. The memories of the other night when he drank too much wine popped into his head, but he chose to ignore them and just kept drinking. Maybe if he drank enough, spending the night with Dick wouldn’t be too bad.</p>
<p>At some point, people Jason didn’t know had come up to the newlyweds and asked them to come dancing. Jason declined but told Dick that he should go on ahead. The alpha had hesitated, but his friends dragged him away. Jason was okay with this. It gave him a moment to breathe without Dick’s scent taking over.</p>
<p>The suppressants were definitely out of the omega’s system. His nose could pick up on everyone’s scent clearly now. And Dick had stopped taking the scent blockers so his scent was getting stronger as the day went on. He smelled like cardamom and smoky vanilla. Jason found that he really like it.</p>
<p>“Where’d your husband run off to?” Jason startled at the question. He looked to his right to find Roy sitting next to him. And was that a kid with him?</p>
<p>“He went to dance,” Jason replied, not taking his eyes off the kid.</p>
<p>“That doesn’t surprise me at all,” Roy laughed. Then he seemed to notice who Jason was looking at. “Oh, this is Lian. Lian, say hi to Jason.”</p>
<p>“Hi.” the little girl waved at Jason.</p>
<p>“Hi,” Jason said, waving back.</p>
<p>“She’s my daughter.” Roy gave Lian a kiss on her cheek.</p>
<p>“She’s yours?” It was a stupid question, he knew it, but Jason just couldn’t get his mind around the fact that Roy had a kid. He didn’t even have a mating bite or a ring on his finger. Not that he needed to be married and marked to get pregnant, but it was weird for someone of Roy’s stature to have had a kid out of wedlock.</p>
<p>“Yep.” Roy popped the “p.”</p>
<p>Well if Roy had a kid, then he had definitely slept with someone. He would have experience with that kind of thing, experience that Jason didn’t have. Jason bit his lip wondering if it would be appropriate to ask the other omega anything. It wasn’t really a topic that people just talked about. And he barely knew Roy…</p>
<p>“Can I ask you something?” Jason spit out. He shot a look to Lian. “It’s personal.”</p>
<p>“Ya, of course.” Roy helped Lian slide off his lap. “Why don’t you go ask Kori to dance with you?” he asked his daughter.</p>
<p>“Okay!” And the little girl ran off in search of Kori. Whoever that is.</p>
<p>It was quiet for a few moments, Jason too scared to ask the question.</p>
<p>“Well, what did you want to ask?” Roy prodded.</p>
<p>“Does it hurt?” Jason blurted out.</p>
<p>“Does what hurt?”</p>
<p>“You know. Sex.” Jason whispered out the last word.</p>
<p>Roy let out a laugh. “You don’t need to pretend to be a blushing virgin bride. No one here actually cares about that.”</p>
<p>Jason just glared at the other omega.</p>
<p>“Oh shit. <em>Oh shit</em>. You’re being serious?” Roy was smiling too much for what Jason thought was going to be a serious conversation. Seeing Roy be this happy about something that was causing the newlywed so much stress made Jason’s blood boil.</p>
<p>“If you’re just going to laugh at me then this conversation was pointless.” Jason started to get up from his seat. “Fuck you.”</p>
<p>Roy’s attitude completely changed; he quickly became more serious. He grabbed Jason’s wrist and gave it a gentle tug, saying “sorry, wait. Sit back down.”</p>
<p>Jason did as Roy said, but he continued to glare at the other omega.</p>
<p>“Well?” he asked, exasperated.</p>
<p>“It doesn’t hurt. Or it shouldn’t. Maybe a little uncomfortable at first, but you shouldn’t be in pain.”</p>
<p>Jason nodded. He hated talking about this. He definitely regretted asking Roy. Well partially; he did feel a little better knowing it wouldn’t hurt.</p>
<p>“Now, you can always come to me to ask about anything sex related, but like, why are you asking now? You expecting to sleep with Dick tonight?”</p>
<p>“Well, that what’s expected of me, right?” Jason asked while crossing his arms across his chest.</p>
<p>“Oh, Jay. No.” Roy reached out to touch Jason’s shoulder but the younger omega flinched away from his touch. “You know that you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, right?”</p>
<p>Jason didn’t respond. Sionis was definitely expecting him to fuck Dick tonight, but Jason definitely wasn’t going to voice that aloud.</p>
<p>“Right?” Roy asked again, this time with more emphasis.</p>
<p>“Sure,” Jason mumbled out. He couldn’t control his scent anymore. He knew the anxiety was bleeding into it, knew that Roy could smell it on him.</p>
<p>“Jason, I’m serious. If you aren’t ready or aren’t comfortable or just don’t want to, Dick isn’t going to make you. He’s not expecting anything. I promise.” He looked very sincere as he tried to get Jason to comprehend what he was saying. “If he tries to do anything you don’t like, come get me. I’ll beat his ass.”</p>
<p>“Okay.”</p>
<p>“I’m dead serious. You come find me. I’ll always be there to help you out.”</p>
<p>Silence fell between them for a few moments. As humiliated as Jason felt, he did appreciate talking to the other omega. He had barely been around other omegas since being taken in by Sionis and he liked having one that he could now turn to. Still, he needed more wine to get over how embarrassing the conversation with Roy just now had been.</p>
<p>Jason chugged down even more wine, Roy still sitting next him, waiting to see if Jason had anything else to ask. When it became apparent that all Jason was going to do was drink more wine, Roy tried to start the conversation up again.</p>
<p>“Anything else you want to know?”</p>
<p>“I’m going to get more food,” Jason said, completely ignoring Roy’s question.</p>
<p>Roy just watched as Jason left. The younger omega did walk back over to the buffet tables, but instead of getting more food like he had said he would, he went straight to the drinks. He couldn’t even keep track of how much wine he consumed, couldn’t even keep track of how much time had passed.</p>
<p>At some point, he felt someone’s hand gently touch his arm. He took in a deep breath. Cardamom and vanilla. Dick.</p>
<p>“You ready to go?” Dick’s breath was hot on Jason’s ear.</p>
<p>The omega just nodded in response.</p>
<p>The two newlyweds made their way through the winding hallways of the castle. With each step, Jason felt worse and worse. His anxiety was trying to rear its ugly head; he hoped all the alcohol would help null it, make it hard to pick up on in his scent. Instead, it just made his head feel fuzzy. The corset was also too tight, squeezing too much. And his neck was stating to throb. Guess the bite did hurt after all.</p>
<p>Dick seemed to pick up on Jason’s discomfort. Jason didn’t know if it was because of his scent or because he actually looked unhappy.</p>
<p>“Everything okay?”</p>
<p>Jason thought about dismissing the question, telling Dick he was fine. He knew that Dick would be able to tell it was a lie. Jason decided to respond with part of the truth.</p>
<p>“This corset is fucking killing me,” he groaned. Dick would hopefully believe that was the only problem going on with Jason at the moment. The alpha had seen how bad wearing a corset was for the omega just the other night.</p>
<p>“Again? Do you want me to untie it?”</p>
<p>Jason shook his head. “No, I can wait until we get to out quarters.”</p>
<p><em>Our quarters</em>. It felt weird to say it out loud. It made it so very real. Too real. It meant that very soon Jason would be letting this alpha not only help the omega out of his corset but also let him fuck him.</p>
<p>“Okay.” There was slight pause and then, “Why do you keep wearing them if you find them painful?”</p>
<p>“Pft. Like I have a choice.”</p>
<p>“Well, why don’t you pick out your clothes?”</p>
<p>“You really think that if I got to pick out my own clothes, that I would still be wearing a corset after what happened the other night?”</p>
<p>“Wait, you really don’t get to pick you own clothes?” Dick asked incredulously.</p>
<p>“Not since I left Arkham. Sionis chose all of this. He thought I would look more <em>presentable</em>this way.” Jason couldn’t keep the irritation out of his voice.</p>
<p>“Well that’s messed up. Don’t worry though. We can get you new clothes. Whatever you want.”</p>
<p>“Seriously?” Jason asked, raising an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“Ya. Why shouldn’t you be able to wear what you want?”</p>
<p>They walked in silence the rest of the way. Jason spent the time planning the rest of the night. Or trying to. His mind was still hazy, but at least he had a little confidence from his talk with Roy.</p>
<p>As soon as the door to their quarters closed behind them, Jason grabbed the front of Dick’s shirt and pressed their lips together. Dick happily kissed him back. Jason could do this.</p>
<p>After a few moments, the omegas could feel Dick’s hands slide towards the back of his gown. The alpha quickly untied the laces. Jason’s breath hitched. His confidence was gone.</p>
<p>Dick immediately let go of the omega and took a step back.</p>
<p>“We should stop,” Dick said, panting softly.</p>
<p>“No, it’s fine.” Jason grabbed Dick’s shirt again and tried to pull him closer.</p>
<p>Dick grabbed Jason’s hands in his own to stop the omega. “Jason, I can smell you.”</p>
<p>Jason froze. That was a loaded sentence. He wished that Dick was meaning that Jason’s scent smelled good, enticing even. But he knew that wasn’t what the alpha was suggesting. He knew that Dick was hinting that he could smell the omega’s distress.</p>
<p>“What? You like it?” Jason asked, trying to pretend that everything was fine.</p>
<p>“I do,” Dick assured him. “But it smells pretty sour right now. I know you’re uncomfortable. I think we should just go to bed.”</p>
<p>Fuck. Fuck. FUCK.</p>
<p>This wasn’t how tonight was supposed to go. Jason drank away his anxiety; he shouldn’t be scenting bad because of it. His head was still fuzzy, but he was fine. He was fine. He could this if Dick would just let it happen. But it didn’t look like Dick was into it anymore. Sionis was going to be so mad…</p>
<p>“I’m fine. Come one, let’s-”</p>
<p>“Jason,” Dick said firmly. He wasn’t even harsh or anything, but it seemed like in that moment everything that had been going on the past few days caught up with the omega.</p>
<p>Tears sprung in Jason’s eyes.</p>
<p>Fuck! This was definitely not how tonight was supposed to go. This was humiliating. Jason couldn’t even remember that last time he had cried, and now here he was, nearly about to sob in front of his husband.</p>
<p>“Jason-”</p>
<p>“Fuck you!” Jason shouted, tearing himself out of Dick’s grip.</p>
<p>The omega ran to his own room, slamming the door behind him, and quickly flipping the lock. He turned around with his back against door and slid to the floor. The tears were coming freely now, streaming down his face. Jason honestly didn’t know why he was responding this way. There was a lot he could blame this one; stress, going of suppressants, Sionis, the list goes on. However, this was still stupid, shameful. Sionis would have smacked his across the face for this kind of behavior.</p>
<p>There was a knock at his door.</p>
<p>“Jason. Hey. Are you okay?” Dick asked. Jason could hear the concern in Dick’s voice, but he just didn’t care. “I’m really sorry.”</p>
<p>Jason didn’t respond. He just focused on trying to slow his breathing, slow the tears.</p>
<p>“Do you want me to get you anything? Or get someone? I could go grab Sionis.”</p>
<p>That only made Jason cry harder. He could still hear Dick talking through the door, but it was like white noise at this point. Jason’s head was pounding, he was sweating too much, the knot in his stomach was back, and he just couldn’t stop fucking crying. He knew his breaths were coming too fast and becoming erratic. He knew that he was starting to hyperventilate and it was definitely starting to make him feel worse.</p>
<p>But he just couldn’t stop.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy 2021!</p>
<p>Thank you again for the comments and kudos!</p>
<p>I didn't proofread this chapter at all. And I'm so sorry that my verb tenses are all over the place, but I just can't bring myself to go through and fix them.<br/>I've never written something with so many words. Like usually my whole story is only 15,000 words but here I am with almost that many words and the story has barely started. Please stick with me! There's still a lot that's going to be happening.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jason didn’t know how much time had passed before he heard another knock on the door. He was curled up the floor with his back pressed against the locked door. Tears were still coming, but he was no longer sobbing uncontrollably. His head was slightly clearer, stomach not aching so much, and he felt like he could breathe again. Not that his chest didn’t still hurt. The corset was digging deeper and deeper into his skin.</p>
<p>The knock came again, harsher this time.</p>
<p>Jason ignored it again. Dick could go fuck himself for all Jason cared. That stupid alpha rejected him. And that wouldn’t be so bad except for the fact that Sionis was expecting the omega to get knocked up tonight. So now Jason not only had to worry about his husband not wanting him but also Sionis’s wrath when he finds out that the newlyweds didn’t even consummate their marriage.</p>
<p>And the omega also cried.</p>
<p>That was probably the worst part. He had cried in front of Dick. That definitely was not supposed to happen. Jason was always supposed to have control. And yet he couldn’t help but feel like he was losing control over everything in his life.</p>
<p>First, Sionis had forced the omega into the arranged marriage. And the whole time Jason was thrown into uncomfortable clothes he never wanted to wear. The icing on the cake was not being allowed to take suppressants. Jason relied on those to function. There was never any fear of having a heat or having to control his scent. He was able to have complete control over his body.</p>
<p>And now all of that control was slipping away.</p>
<p>Jason’s control was slipping and he didn’t know how to stop it. Maybe he should’ve gone to visit that Leslie lady. If he could just get suppressants from her, maybe everything would click back into place.</p>
<p>The door knob rattled.</p>
<p>Jason was glad he had locked the door. He didn’t want to see anyone. He was too mad and, well, embarrassed. Fuck, how was he supposed to face Dick ever again.</p>
<p>“Jason, you have two seconds to open this door or I’m opening it myself.” Oh, that wasn’t Dick’s voice. That sounded like Mara.</p>
<p>“Fuck off,” he rasped. He was hoping to sound a little firmer or at least a little more intimidating, but his throat was too dry and scratchy.</p>
<p>“I’m going to let that one slide because it seems like you’re going through something. But seriously if you don’t open the door, I’ll open it for you.”</p>
<p>But Jason had locked the door. No one should be able to get in. Surely, she didn’t think she could break the door down.</p>
<p>“Dick might not have a key, but I do and I’m not afraid to use it.”</p>
<p>Well shit.</p>
<p>Not even two seconds later Jason could hear the turning of the lock. He scrambled up from his spot in front of the door, furiously wiping at his eyes.</p>
<p>The door slammed open and there stood Mara swinging the key around in her right hand. Jason dared a glance past her and let out a sigh in relief when he didn’t see Dick.</p>
<p>Mara stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. At least she kind of respects Jason’s privacy. He would probably die on the spot if his new husband saw him like this. Being stuck in this room with Mara was almost just as bad, though.</p>
<p>“Damn, it reeks in here,” Mara commented as she covered her nose with her hand.</p>
<p>“You don’t smell that great either,” Jason spit out. It was a total lie though. Honestly, Mara’s light beta scent was comforting. She smelled like jasmine and lavender.</p>
<p>Mara gave an indignant huff in response. “Here, let me help you out of your gown.”</p>
<p>“Don’t touch me,” Jason snapped. He was not in the mood to be around someone, let alone be touched.</p>
<p>The chambermaid put her hands on her hips and gave him a pointed look. The omega just glared at her. Eventually, Mara let out a sigh and dropped he hands.</p>
<p>“Look, I can tell you’re in a bad mood, but I’m sure getting you out of the corset you hate will help at least a little,” she suggested.</p>
<p>“Fine,” Jason mumbled, but he didn’t stop his glare.</p>
<p>Mara was completely unbothered by the threatening looks coming from the omega and made quick work of all the laces. She started helping him out of his gown. As soon as the sleeve was off his right arm, she paused.</p>
<p>“Did Dick do this?” Mara asked, fury coating her words.</p>
<p>“Do what?”</p>
<p>Mara gently touched his right wrist. Jason glanced down and saw that a dark purple bruise encircled his wrist. He hadn’t even noticed it.</p>
<p>“No,” he told her.</p>
<p>She looked straight into his eyes. “Are you telling the truth? Just because he’s the prince here doesn’t mean I’ll let him get away with-”</p>
<p>“I swear it wasn’t Dick,” Jason said firmly.</p>
<p>“Okay, then who was it?”</p>
<p>Jason definitely couldn’t say who had actually done it. Bringing up Sionis right now would not end well. “No one.”</p>
<p>Mara narrowed her eyes. “No one.”</p>
<p>Jason glared at her, but didn’t respond.</p>
<p>“Fine. But just know you can tell me anything. I’m here to help you,” she told him gently.</p>
<p>Mara continued helping Jason out of the gown and corset. They both worked in silence. Soon Jason was dressed in his sleepwear and ready to pass out. Getting the corset off did make things better, but he still felt like shit.</p>
<p>Jason started to walk towards the bed, but was pulled back by the beta. He stumbled slightly as he was dragged in a different direction.</p>
<p>“My girlfriend is an omega and she swears that sleeping in her nest makes everything better,” Mara rattled off as if that explained where she was taking him. But then she all but pushed him into the nest in the corner of his room and it all clicked.</p>
<p>Nesting was something Jason had never done. It was a completely normal instinct for omegas to have, but the suppressants had numbed the need to nest and Sionis had never really allowed one. Jason’s mom was also an omega so he had spent a lot of time in hers, but he had never made his own. It was just something that would’ve made him seem weak in Sionis’s eyes and the omega couldn’t allow for that to happen. So here was at the age of eighteen with no clue what do to nest.</p>
<p>“I know you just moved in these quarters so you haven’t had a chance to set it up, but now would be the perfect time. I can help if you just tell me what to grab.”</p>
<p>It was a nice offer for Mara to make, but Jason didn’t have any type of nesting material. Usually, nests consisted of typical comfort items like pillows and soft blankets, but the most important aspect was the items gathered from family and friends. Jason could remember laying in his mother’s nest and it smelling like home. There was a perfect blend of the scents of him, his mother, and his father. His mother had filled her nest with stolen items of clothing and bedding from him and his father. Jason didn’t have anything like that to fill his nest with.</p>
<p>The omega just stared at the beta. He had nothing to add to his nest, and it was pretty embarrassing to have to say that out loud.</p>
<p>“Anything you need to grab or want me to grab?” Mara asked. When the silence continued she let out a sigh. “You don’t have anything, do you?”</p>
<p>A light blush tinted his cheeks. Just one humiliating thing after another for him tonight. Of course, he was never one to handle these types of feelings gracefully. He quickly tried to hide his unease with a sneer.</p>
<p>“Fuck off,” he snarled, baring his teeth.</p>
<p>Mara remained unfazed by Jason’s attempts at making himself seem threatening. “Ugh. I’ll be right back.”</p>
<p>Jason watched her walk towards the door. She swung it open, took a step out of the room, and then paused.</p>
<p>“Are you just going to stand there or are you going to lock this behind me?” she asked but didn’t wait for his answer. She was already off to go do who knows what.</p>
<p>Jason huffed indignantly, but he still walked over to relock the door. It did help ease his nerves. And maybe Mara was right; being in the nest would make things better. Maybe it would help get rid of the anxiety he was still feeling.</p>
<p>Jason sighed, but decided to side with his omegan instincts. He let himself flop into the nest. At the moment, it was basically just a very soft mattress with a sheet over it along with a couple pillows and a single blanket. It was a nice start to a nest, but it was nowhere near being able to actually comfort the omega. There were no scents to help soothe his nerves.</p>
<p>Still, he was exhausted and would have no problem falling asleep here. His body was sore and his head was still a little fuzzy. He couldn’t even keep his eyes open anymore.</p>
<p>Jason wasn’t sure if had even managed to fall asleep or how much time had passed, but suddenly he could hear the key turning in the door’s lock again.</p>
<p>His eyes shot open and he started to let off a low growl. The door opened to reveal Mara with a very unamused look on her face. Jason stopped his growl, but he still made sure to let her see that he wasn’t too impressed with her second intrusion of the night.</p>
<p>The beta wasted no time coming back into the room, slamming the door shut behind her, and making her way over to the nest. Mara was very careful with not getting too close to the edge of the nest; she knew from experience how territorial omegas could be when they were in their nests.</p>
<p>“Here,” she said as she unceremoniously dropped the amazing number of items she held in her arms onto the floor right next to the nest.</p>
<p>“What’s that?” Jason grumbled, not putting in the effort to actually get up and see for himself.</p>
<p>“Stuff for your nest?” she exclaimed. The beta seemed very pleased with the work she had done.</p>
<p>Jason sniffed the air. He could smell a mix of scents, some good and some…bad. He begrudgingly sat up and started to work through the pile Mara had brought. That bad scent needed to get out. Now.</p>
<p>As the omega tore through the pile, he found a few shirts that held hints of orange and ginger. <em>Roy</em>. There were a couple blankets that smelled of cardamom and a smoky vanilla. The scent brought up the embarrassing events that had occurred earlier that night, but it was comforting to have blankets that smelled of his new husband. There were also a couple items that held Mara’s own scent. These were all comforting and he would definitely be shoving them into the nest he was laying in.</p>
<p>At the bottom of the pile he picked up an item that made him gag.</p>
<p>“You okay?” the chambermaid asked softly, still keeping her distance from the nest.</p>
<p>Jason looked up at her and really wished she would leave again. He could feel the panic creeping back in, his eyes already forming new tears. Fuck, he really didn’t want to do this in front of someone else again.</p>
<p>“Hey, it’s okay. Just…just let me take that.” Mara reached out a hand to grab the offending item from Jason’s hand. He didn’t put up any resistance as she took it away.</p>
<p>Mara lifted the sheet up to her nose. Even though she didn’t have the best sense of smell as a beta, she could make out hints of oak and pepper. It had a sour tang to it though. Wasn’t this the item she had grabbed from Sionis?</p>
<p>Jason still looked terrible, so she decided that was a problem for a later time and promptly threw the item of the bedroom. When she made it back to the edge of the nest, Jason was obsessively working on getting the new items in the perfect place. It didn’t make any sense to the beta, but she knew it was helping the omega.</p>
<p>Eventually Jason got everything in the perfect spots that only made sense to him. He laid down and knew he was going to quickly find himself asleep.</p>
<p>“Get out,” he mumbled to Mara.</p>
<p>The beta listened to him this time; there was a new piece of information that she thought Dick would want to know. She made her way back out of his room.</p>
<p>“Thanks.” It was a faint whisper, but Mara was able to make it out.</p>
<p>“Any time.” And with that she closed the door and locked it behind her.</p>
<p>Just a few seconds passed and Jason was drifting back into a deep sleep.</p><hr/>
<p>The next couple of days were a blur. Jason was just going through the motions, but he wasn’t really trying to be social at all. He was doing his best to avoid Dick; they had yet to talk about the events of their wedding night. However, Dick did help set him up with a tailor to get him new clothes. And none of them were dresses or corsets. The omega was finally free to wear his usual shirts and pants and it was very freeing.</p>
<p>Sionis had finally gone back to Arkham. Jason was so glad he wouldn’t have to see him as often anymore, but what Sionis had said was haunting him. It was a lot of pressure and involved a lot of stuff that he didn’t want to do.</p>
<p>Jason was trying his best to avoid conversations with Mara, too. The chambermaid was asking too many questions that he just didn’t want to answer. He had definitely hit a low point a couple nights ago, but he really didn’t want to talk about his bad reaction to the sheet from Sionis. The omega had hoped she would take a hint by now, but it didn’t seem like the beta was ever going to back down.</p>
<p>Another upside was that Roy had set him up with Leslie Thompkins. Things were still a little awkward with the other omega, but Roy hadn’t brought up anything from the wedding and Jason was very grateful. Jason trusted the other omega enough to turn to him for help getting back on suppressants. Of course, he did leave out the part about how long he had been on them. Roy had no problem helping Jason get to the healer.</p>
<p>And so here Jason was, sitting in Leslie’s office.</p>
<p>She was a nice lady. A beta. She did force him into a full check-up though. It went a little farther than Jason had been comfortable with, but he was willing to do anything to get his hands on suppressants again.</p>
<p>“So you want suppressants, correct?” she asked.</p>
<p>“Yes, please.” He was definitely using manners in hopes of getting some brownie points. He <em>needed</em> those suppressants. The events of his wedding night were proof of that.</p>
<p>“When did you stop taking them?”</p>
<p>“Almost two weeks ago,” the omega answered honestly.</p>
<p>“And how long had you been taking them before that?”</p>
<p>“About a year.” Jason let the lie slip out. After Dick’s reaction, he couldn’t risk telling her the truth.</p>
<p>Leslie raised an eyebrow. “A year, you say? Dick suggested that it had been much longer than that.”</p>
<p>Fuck. Of course Dick would open his big mouth and blab about Jason’s personal business. The omega knew deep down that the alpha was just trying to be helpful, but this would just get added to the list of why Jason didn’t want to have to talk to his husband ever again.</p>
<p>“Why ask if you already knew the answer?” Jason grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.</p>
<p>“Jason, I think you know how important it is to take breaks in your suppressant usage.”</p>
<p>He didn’t respond.</p>
<p>Leslie sighed and then continued lecturing the omega. “As it is, you probably couldn’t stop your next heat even if you started taking suppressants again today. And due to how long you had previously been on them, I don’t think you should start up on them until you’ve gone through at least three heat cycles.”</p>
<p><em>FUCK</em>.</p>
<p>This is exactly what Jason had been afraid of. He didn’t want to go through a heat again. If he had his way, he would never have another heat for the rest of his life. Potential health risks be damned, he would be willing to stay on suppressants forever.</p>
<p>“So are you going to give me suppressants?” Jason asked, hoping that by some miracle Leslie would actually say yes.</p>
<p>Instead, the healer gave him a pointed look. “No. I’m not.”</p>
<p>And just like that, everything felt like it was spiraling out of control. Jason could feel like icy tendrils of fear starting to consume him.</p>
<p>Leslie must’ve been able to smell the change in his scent, because her look softened. Jason could see the concern in her eyes. He appreciated that she cared, but if she truly wanted to help him she would just give him the suppressants already.</p>
<p>“I’m not saying no forever. I just want you to have a few heat cycles before you start back up on suppressants.”</p>
<p>Jason had nothing to say to her. Nothing was going to change her mind. He was just going to have to accept his fate.</p>
<p>“How about we talk about your upcoming heat. Since you haven’t had one in so long, this next one is probably going to be a lot more intense. There won’t be as long of a preheating period. You’re probably going to get hit fast.”</p>
<p>Jason nodded along. He had assumed as much. It was going to suck.</p>
<p>“Let’s try to estimate when you should expect your next heat. How regular were your heats before you started suppressants? And how long did they usually last?”</p>
<p>“Don’t know.” And Jason honestly didn’t. He had only ever had one heat in his life, so there was no telling how regular his heats would’ve been. And he had been so out of it during his first heat that he had no idea long it actually lasted.</p>
<p>“Jason, I know this can be uncomfortable to talk about, but it’s really important.”</p>
<p>“Well, I really don’t know,” he snapped.</p>
<p>Leslie pursed her lips but didn’t say anything.</p>
<p>“I really don’t,” Jason said in a softer tone. “I only ever had the one heat.”</p>
<p>Leslie’s eyes widened slightly, but otherwise she didn’t let her shock show. “Okay. Then we won’t know what to expect for this heat. It really could start at any time.”</p>
<p>They sat in silence for a few moments. Jason was once again at a loss for words. He didn’t really want to be talking about this anyway. Being so vocal about this was making it seem way too real.</p>
<p>“I’m going to assume that you’ve never heat shared then.” She paused for a moment to let him correct her if she was wrong. Jason stayed silent so she continued. “You should definitely talk to Dick about this. You should both be prepared for when your heat actually does come.”</p>
<p>Jason never wanted to talk about this with Dick. The stupid alpha had rejected him just a few nights ago so why would he want to spend a whole heat with the omega? And Jason wasn’t even sure if he actually wanted Dick to heat share with him. He hadn’t done it before. Hell, he’d never even had a real heat outside of his first one. He wasn’t sure if he was comfortable heat sharing.</p>
<p>Not to mention, heats almost always resulted in pregnancy. Sionis was relying on him to get pregnant. But Jason wasn’t sure if he wanted that. He really wasn’t sure what he wanted at all.</p>
<p>“Look, you should have at least a week before there’s even a chance your heat could start. Take some time to think things over. You talk to Dick about if you even want him there. And if you decide that you do, but you don’t want a baby, come talk to me. I know you don’t want to have a heat, but it’s going to happen. And I’ll make sure everything that everything that occurs is your choice. You’re in control here.”</p>
<p><em>Yeah right</em>, Jason thought, but hearing it was reassuring. He was in control. Unfortunately, that left him with a lot of decisions to make.</p>
<p>“Awesome, can I go now?” Jason did appreciate here help. Really, he did. But he also really wanted to get out of this uncomfortable conversation and just pretend for a while that his heat wasn’t coming.</p>
<p>Leslie nodded. “I think that’s it. But don’t hesitate to come talk to me over any concerns.”</p>
<p>“Thanks.” And then Jason was walking away as fast as he could without seeming disrespectful.</p>
<p>He wandered through the hallways for a while. Slowly but surely, he was learning this maze of a castle layout. Roy had walked Jason to Leslie’s office, but he was fairly confident he could get back to his quarters on his own.</p>
<p>Jason was close to his quarters when he saw Dick walking towards him. The omega gave him a nod in greeting, but didn’t stop walking. Dick did stop. The alpha gently grabbed Jason’s arm to stop him from taking another step.</p>
<p>“We need to talk about Sionis.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey everyone!</p>
<p>Sorry this chapter is a little shorter. Things are getting a little crazy as I'm getting ready to start my spring semester. My classes start next week, so updates might be a little shorter/slower. I'm going to try my best to keep updating at least once a week!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jason would rather be anywhere else in the world than stuck in a random room with his husband. Dick hadn’t even waited for Jason’s response before he quickly dragged him down the hall and pulled him into a fairly small, not very well-lit room. It appeared to be an unused room as all of the furniture was covered with protective sheets and a light layer of dust coated everything. It wasn’t really surprising that a castle as big as this had so many vacant rooms.</p>
<p>Jason crossed his arms over his chest and gave Dick a very unamused look. The omega was already having a shitty day, hell having a shitty week, and he really didn’t want to talk to his husband. Especially since they hadn’t talked about everything that happened the other night.</p>
<p>“You want to talk? Then talk,” Jason stated. Anything to get this conversation going so he could leave.</p>
<p>Dick sighed before finally opening his big mouth to speak. “I know about Sionis. Or at least know enough. I um…well Mara told me about the bruise on your wrist and how you reacted to Sionis’s scent. So I guess I just wanted to check in with you.”</p>
<p>Jason definitely didn’t want to talk about this. And definitely not with Dick. This was a little too personal. It certainly made the omega feel exposed. He could feel the anxiety start to creep in, the pit in his stomach growing. Jason just tried to push the feeling down, hoping it wouldn’t affect his scent too much.</p>
<p>“Okay? Well, I’m great.” Jason started to try to move around Dick towards the door. “This conversation’s been great, too, but I’m going to go.”</p>
<p>Once again, Dick gently grabbed Jason’s arm to stop him. This time, Jason snatched his arm away.</p>
<p>“Don’t fucking touch me,” Jason hissed. Panic was starting to set in. He could feel a slight sweat breaking out. The omega wasn’t quite sure what was setting him off this time, but he just prayed to whoever was up there that this wouldn’t end like his wedding night did.</p>
<p>Dick acted like he had been burned. He put both of his hands up in surrender and took a step back. “Sorry. I swear I won’t touch you again. But could you please stay for just a couple more minutes?”</p>
<p>Jason huffed. On his next intake of air, he could clearly smell Dick’s smoky vanilla with cardamom. Except this time there was something extra. Or maybe not extra, more like the scent had been enhanced. It was softer almost, definitely relaxing. Of course, Jason had the opposite reaction to what was supposed to be comforting.</p>
<p>“Fuck you,” he snarled. “Cut that alpha shit out.”</p>
<p>Dick looked confused as he responded. “Cut what out?”</p>
<p>“You know what,” Jason bit out.</p>
<p>This was another reason why Jason wanted to get back on suppressants. While it muted the omega’s scent, it also muted the scents of everyone around him. That meant when stupid alphas tried to pull this type of manipulative shit with their scents, it wouldn’t affect him.</p>
<p>There was pretty much nothing that pissed Jason off more than not feeling in control. The worst occurrence of this was during his presentation heat. He body was fighting against him, not doing what he wanted. And to make everything worse, those stupid alphas used their pheromones to further make Jason lose what little control he had. This wasn’t a feeling Jason had ever wanted to experience ever again.</p>
<p>Jason shuddered at the thought.</p>
<p>“Knock off that stupid pheromone shit.”</p>
<p>Dick furrowed his eyebrows.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry?” he said hesitantly, but a quick sniff of the air had his eyes widening in understanding. “Shit, sorry…Um. I’m not doing that on purpose, I swear.”</p>
<p>“Bull. Shit,” Jason said, narrowing his eyes.</p>
<p>“I swear! I’m trying to stop it, but-” he cut off with a sheepish look, shifting his gaze away from the omega. “I’m pretty sure it’s just my body’s response to smelling its bonded in distress.”</p>
<p>Jason could feel his cheeks start to heat up. He was still mad. But. Is that true? Sionis had definitely not taught Jason nearly enough about this type of thing. How to incapacitate someone in ten seconds? Sure. But what all a mating bite entailed? Not at all.</p>
<p>“Usually your scent reminds me of fresh rain from its hints of patchouli and bergamot,” Dick continued in Jason’s silence, “but now it smells wrong. Like a little sour. And I guess my body just decided that that’s not okay.”</p>
<p>Jason knew he had a scent, everyone did, but hearing it described like that was, well, nice. Being on suppressants for so long made him almost forget that he actually smelled like something. He couldn’t smell himself, but no one else could smell him either. And it had been really nice not having to worry about what he was scenting like, if he was letting his emotions cloud his scent. It was also really nice knowing what his scent was like to other people.</p>
<p>And Jason also had to admit that it was nice to be able to smell other people’s scents, too. Sionis always told his that people’s scents were distractions. But Jason wasn’t so sure. It was nice to know who was near him just by scent. And, as much as he didn’t want to admit it, Dick’s scent was relaxing right now. It was helping to ease the anxiety that had taken the omega hostage. Jason no longer felt like he was nearing another panic attack.</p>
<p>He decided he could stick around for a couple more minutes.</p>
<p>“What else did you want to talk about?” Jason asked, steering the conversation away from talk of scents and mating bonds.</p>
<p>“Well, for starters, no one seemed to be getting good impressions from Sionis. Mara told me, and I quote, he gave off creepy vibes.” He made quote signs with his fingers while talking. “And after everything Mara told me and based on some intel we received, I just want to make sure you’re okay.”</p>
<p>“Intel?” Jason asked, the word having stuck out to him.</p>
<p>“Yeah, we just have some information on him that has led us to conclude he might not be a very good person.”</p>
<p>“Okay, who’s we?” Jason asked. <em>One question at a time</em>, he told himself, not wanting to bombard Dick with too many questions (and also not wanting to overwhelm himself and send him back into a panic).</p>
<p>“Well, how about you answer a question for me first?” Dick countered.</p>
<p>“Like what?” Jason asked with a slight glare.</p>
<p>“Okay, so based on some of the information we’ve gathered, we realized the possibility of Sionis not being a good guardian.”</p>
<p>“That wasn’t a question,” Jason said through gritted teeth.</p>
<p>Dick looked uncomfortable but forced out the question he wanted to ask. “Did Sionis ever do anything inappropriate to you?”</p>
<p>Jason glared, trying to decide how to respond. Assuming that Dick was referring to something sexual, the answer was no. But the question could probably be opened up to include the abuse that Jason tried to convince himself wasn’t a thing.</p>
<p>“Anything you say will stay between us unless you say otherwise. I swear. And I promise no one can overhear us. This room hasn’t been used in years and no one would think to find us here,” Dick said, trying to encourage the omega to give some sort of response.</p>
<p>“No. Sionis never did anything inappropriate,” Jason told Dick.</p>
<p>“You’re sure? Like he never touch-”</p>
<p>“No! Fuck, he never touched me inappropriately,” Jason said, unable to meet Dick’s eyes. This wasn’t something he really wanted to talk about.</p>
<p>“Okay.” Dick let out a breath he must have been holding in for a while. Tension seemed to leave his body.</p>
<p>“Why would you think that anyway?” Jason asked after a few moments of silence.</p>
<p>Not that Jason wanted to stay on this topic of conversation. He did, however, want to know what would lead Dick and whoever else to come to that conclusion about Sionis. Jason knew first hand that Sionis was a terrible person, but raping his ward? That seemed a little far-fetched to the omega.</p>
<p>And Sionis had told him to investigate the Wayne family and their possible involvement with the Justice League. Oh shit. Was that who Dick meant as “we” earlier? That could make sense…</p>
<p>“I’m not sure how much I’m allowed to say, so I’ll just tell you that we believe we’ve linked Sionis to the False Face Society,” Dick finally replied.</p>
<p>Well, fuck.</p>
<p>While it was nothing new to Jason, Sionis would definitely want to know that some people have been able to link him to the False Face Society. Jason would have to send him a letter and hope that it gets there soon. This was very important and time-sensitive information. And hopefully he could get some more out of Dick right now.</p>
<p>“How the fuck would Sionis be linked to that criminal organization?” Jason asked, crossing his arms across his chest. “And why am I not allowed to know more?”</p>
<p>“Well…” Dick trailed off while trying to best come up with an answer. “Let’s just say that it’s confidential information from a confidential group and now I have definitely said too much.”</p>
<p>“You talking about the Justice League?”</p>
<p>Dick’s eyes bulged out. “Why do you know about the Justice League?”</p>
<p>Shit. Maybe Jason should’ve kept that piece of information to himself. Too late now. But how would he explain how he knew about that organization? It was pretty top secret. Sionis had only informed him about it a few weeks ago, and the alpha had barely had any information on it at the time. The Justice League had done a great job at keeping out of the spotlight.</p>
<p>“How do you know about the False Face Society?” Jason asked, choosing to ask his own question instead of answering Dick’s.</p>
<p>“Well, how do you?” Dick countered.</p>
<p>Technically, Jason shouldn’t know about it. Like the Justice League, the False Face Society had been staying out of the public eye. Sionis had been working hard to keep people from being able to trace any of its activities back to the organization. On the other hand, Jason was Sionis’s ward. The King would definitely know about any type of crime going on in their kingdom, so shouldn’t their ward also know?</p>
<p>“Sionis told me,” Jason stated.</p>
<p>Dick narrowed his eyes. “Right. Sionis told you.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know what you’re trying to get at.”</p>
<p>“Well, what else has Sionis told you? You seem to know everything that’s been going on.”</p>
<p>Time for Jason to try to backtrack. “I don’t know everything. Just some pieces of info that Sionis has slipped out.”</p>
<p>Dick didn’t seem convinced. “Sure.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know why you’re finding that hard to believe.”</p>
<p>“I just find it weird that Sionis would’ve taken in an orphaned omega out of the goodness of his heart.”</p>
<p>“Wait, what does that have to do with anything?” Jason exclaimed.  </p>
<p>“You said he didn’t touch you inappropriately. So why else would he take you in? Are you helping?” Dick asked accusingly.</p>
<p>“Helping him with what?” Jason shouted, exasperated.</p>
<p>“With the False Face Society.” Dick stared Jason down, waiting to see his response.</p>
<p>And Jason really didn’t know how to respond. Yes, he was helping Sionis with the False Face Society. Or at least, he wanted to. So far Jason had just been training. He never got to actually help. Not that there was really a lot to help with. The omega was under the impression that he would’ve been helping with shipments once he started before working his way up to become more of a hitman. That was all there was to it anyway.</p>
<p>The False Face Society dealt with drugs and taking out people who got in their way. There really wasn’t much else to it. It was a simple organization whose members just wanted to make more money.</p>
<p>“No.” And that was all Jason was going to say to Dick on the matter.</p>
<p>Dick seemed to have an internal battle with himself. He was chewing on his bottom lip while staring off into space. After a few moments, he snapped back to the present.</p>
<p>“Come with me.”</p>
<p>Once again, Dick didn’t wait for Jason’s response. He just turned around and walked towards the door. This time Dick didn’t drag Jason with him. The omega was grateful for this and decided to follow the alpha. Jason wanted to know what Dick was up to.</p>
<p>The made their way through the maze that was the castle. Jason thought he was getting better at figuring out where things were, but he was definitely lost right now. They were walking down hallways that Jason had never even seen before.</p>
<p>Eventually, Dick paused in the middle of a long hallway to open a very boring looking door. They walked inside to what Jason thought looked like a study. But it didn’t look like it was used too often. All of the furniture was uncovered, but there was dust on top of the desk and book shelves.</p>
<p>Jason snapped his gaze over to Dick who was standing by a clock. The alpha’s body blocked Jason’s view, but Dick did something to the clock to make it a hidden door pop open. After a quick glance back to the omega, Dick walked through the opening and disappeared.</p>
<p>What the hell was Jason getting himself into?</p>
<p>But he wasn’t going to stop now. He had to know what was going on. He had to know everything that Dick knew. So with a deep breath, Jason stepped through to follow his husband.</p>
<p>It was dark, but Jason could see enough to know that there were about a million steps going down. He made his way down quickly, hoping to catch up to Dick. At the bottom, it was a lot brighter and Jason could see everything clearly. Maybe too clearly. There were a ton of weapons; swords, knives, arrows, and so much more.</p>
<p>A thought quickly crossed the omega’s mind. <em>I revealed that I knew too much and now Dick’s going to murder me</em>, Jason thought to himself.</p>
<p>He felt himself tense up as he took in his surroundings. Sionis had trained him for this. Jason knew what to do, how to get out this. He would be fine. This would be fine. He had thought Dick was too good to be true; he wasn’t controlling like Sionis had been and was fine with Jason doing whatever. But if Dick was going to try to kill Jason, the omega would have to get to Dick first.</p>
<p>“So this is the cave.” Dick’s voice rang out through the cavern. “Though, some people have taken to calling it the bat cave.”</p>
<p>Jason froze. Dick was standing to casually, wasn’t even making a grab for any of the available weapons. Just what was the alpha planning?</p>
<p>“Bruce is definitely going to kill me for this later, but welcome to the base for Batman and crew,” Dick said gesturing over to a far wall.</p>
<p>Jason turned to look, still making sure he could see Dick at all times. His jaw dropped when he finally processed what he was looking at. There was a long row of suits. Jason knew who these belonged to. He had overheard the descriptions of the vigilantes who wore these suits while ruining the False Face Society’s business.</p>
<p>Jason gulped and turned back to face Dick. Just what kind of family had he married into?</p>
<p>“I’m going to assume that you know who these suits belong to.”</p>
<p>Jason gave a slight nod in response.</p>
<p>“Well, then welcome to the bat fam!” Dick had the audacity to smile.</p>
<p>Jason didn’t think this was a happy revelation. Hell, he just learned that he married into a family that was part of Sionis’s enemy organization.</p>
<p>This was bad. Really bad. He had to tell Sionis. He had been correct in thinking that the Wayne family had connections to the Justice League; they were part of it! And now Jason was married to a member of it. His life couldn’t get any worse. He needed to get out of here. Maybe he could make it back to Arkham.</p>
<p>A shiver went down his spine at the thought. But if not Arkham, then where? He had nowhere else to go. But staying here wouldn’t be good either. If anyone found out that he was helping the leader of the False Face Society, they would surly kill him.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” Dick mumbled.</p>
<p>Sorry for what? Oh. Jason could smell the softer tones of Dick’s scent. The omega hadn’t even realized his own scent had soured again.</p>
<p>“So what now?” Jason bit out. He had to know, even if the answer wasn’t a good one.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Dick asked hesitantly.</p>
<p>“What’s going to happen now?”</p>
<p>“Nothing that you don’t want to happen. We had talked about what all occurred between you and Sionis over the years. You sure seem to know a lot about what’s going on. We were hoping that you could help us out.”</p>
<p>“What if I don’t want to?” Jason didn’t want to tell Dick that he was actually supposed to be helping Sionis gain intel, not the other way around.</p>
<p>“Um, why wouldn’t you?”</p>
<p>“It’s just stupid drugs. It’s not that big of a deal and I would really rather not piss my guardian off.”</p>
<p>“Just drugs? Jason, you do know what Black Mask and the False Face Society had been up to, right?” Dick looked concerned now.</p>
<p>Jason didn’t say anything and Dick took that as a no.</p>
<p>“Jason, Sionis has been running the only omega trafficking ring.”</p>
<p>The omega couldn’t believe his ears. Sionis wouldn’t do that, would he. He took in Jason, an omega. He had trained him, cared (sort of?) for him. Why would Sionis be doing something to terrible to so many omegas. It didn’t make sense.</p>
<p>But it also kind of did?</p>
<p>Jason started connecting the dots, finally actually seeing all of the signs that he had been ignoring over the years. His savior, his guardian, running an omega trafficking ring?</p>
<p>Fuck.</p>
<p>What was Jason supposed to do now?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey!! Sorry this was late! For it being the first week of classes, I had a lot of work to do. Not fun. </p>
<p>I'm going to try my best to update once a week still. I'll probably be updating on the weekends now.</p>
<p>Thank you so much for the kudos and comments!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The conversation in the cave pretty much ended after the big reveal. Jason didn’t have anything to say; he needed some time and space to process. Dick didn’t push the issue. He just told Jason that if he wanted to help out with taking Sionis, the False Face Society, and the omega trafficking ring down, they would all greatly appreciate his help. Dick made sure to assure Jason that they wouldn’t force him to do anything, but any information that Jason had on Sionis and his organization would be helpful.</p>
<p>Jason spent the next few days stuck in his head.</p>
<p>Dick kept his word about not pushing. He gave Jason space to work out whatever was going through his head. But no matter how much time he was given, the omega didn’t think that he would be able to make sense of anything going on. His whole world seemed to turn upside down by just one new piece of information about what Sionis’s work included.</p>
<p>Sure, Jason knew that Sionis wasn’t really a good person. As a king, he should’ve been helping to stop drugs from entering his kingdom’s walls and hurting his people. Instead, he was mastermind behind getting the drugs to his citizens. Well, not only drugs. Sionis was also selling omegas, selling <em>people</em>.</p>
<p>The thought made Jason shiver.</p>
<p>This is not what he had signed up for.</p>
<p>Jason would forever be grateful for Sionis saving him that day. He had saved the omega from the hands ripping his clothes, the teeth grazing at his neck, and the multiple sets of eyes that stared at him as if he were their prey.</p>
<p>It was a scene that had haunted the boy for months, always coming to him in his dreams. Overtime, Sionis had helped him through that, too. He had shown Jason how to stop from ever being put in the position ever again. The alpha taught Jason how to defend himself and how to fight back. The training progressed and Jason learned different ways to also kill. He was taught that if an alpha would do something that shameful, Jason might as well stop them from ever doing it again.</p>
<p>But wouldn’t Sionis now be grouped with those same alphas he had told Jason to kill?</p>
<p>Jason thought it was just drugs and taking down people who opposed them. It still wasn’t anything that could really be justified, but it was so much better than the truth to Sionis’s organization. It was hard for Jason to wrap his head around the truth. But the more he thought about it, the more it made sense.</p>
<p>The omega was a minor for the majority of the time he lived with Sionis. He had turned eighteen just a few weeks before he was married to Dick. He was just a kid who thought that he could look up to the man who had saved him.</p>
<p>Looking at certain events and conversations with a critical eye now made him realize that his time with Sionis shouldn’t be romanticized. Jason thought he had hit the jackpot when he went to live with Sionis. The alpha wasn’t like the ones he had known in the past; he had never touched the omega inappropriately or expected anything sexual in exchange. Sionis also had a shit ton of money, bought Jason anything he had needed, and kept him well fed. But after spending some time in Gotham, Jason realized that that was the bare minimum.</p>
<p>He had barely been around the other Wayne family members, but they had all seemed nice. No one from the Wayne family or any of the other families present for the wedding had been mean or ride. No one treated him differently because he was an omega. He wasn’t looked down on or seen as nothing but an object. Dick had told him multiple time that it was his life and his body and so Jason could do whatever he wanted. Dick had helped Jason get clothes that were more his style and was okay with Jason going back on suppressants.</p>
<p>It was such a weird change in behavior. It wasn’t like how others treated him back in Arkham. Here in Gotham he was actually seen as an equal. And it was really fucking nice.</p>
<p>Sionis was manipulative. It made sense giving his role in organized crime, but Jason had never taken into consideration that Sionis might have manipulated him, too. Just a month ago, Jason believed that Sionis had actually cared about him, had maybe even seen him as a son. But now? The omega was pretty sure Sionis had never cared about him at all. He had only cared about how useful having an omega could be for marrying off to some other powerful political figure.</p>
<p>Jason now doubted that Sionis was ever going to let him help with the False Face Society. It was probably Sionis’s plan from the moment he had seen Jason to marry him off. It made sense, keeping the omega around until he was old enough to get married. Looking at the current situation, Sionis now had ties to Gotham. And soon, if Jason delivered on his other mission, Sionis would have an heir that would also be the heir the Gotham.</p>
<p>It was a smart plan, though very long in the making. The main thing that bothered Jason was why him? There are plenty of omegas out there that Sionis could’ve used to pull all of this off. Why had he chosen Jason? More importantly, why hadn’t he just sent the omega to be part of the trafficking ring after he found him? It just didn’t make any sense.</p>
<p>But Jason was glad that he had ended up here in Gotham even though he was forced to get married. No matter what, this situation would be better than him having been part of the omega trafficking ring all these years.</p>
<p>And god, a fucking omega trafficking ring? Out of everything Sionis could be doing, he had to be running the biggest ring.</p>
<p>It was disgusting and sickening. Jason felt nauseous every time he thought about what was happening to those omegas while he was just living the good life in Sionis’s castle. It was unfair. How had he been the “lucky” one to end up being Sionis’s puppet and not some drugged up omega who was raped on the daily?</p>
<p>It was these types of thoughts that made Jason realize what he has to do. He was lucky enough to never have been part of the ring. He was lucky enough to be living with people who had the power to take it down. He was lucky enough to have information that could probably help.</p>
<p>He was going to help all of those omegas.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Jason somewhat regretted his decision when he found himself face to face with King Bruce Wayne. The alpha was very intimidating. Like scarily so. And now knowing that he was Batman? Yeah, this guy was scary as hell.</p>
<p><em>But he’s going to be able to end the omega trafficking ring</em>, Jason reminded himself. He took a deep breathe, trying to ground himself.</p>
<p>He was in the cave again, but it wasn’t just him and Dick this time. He was there to talk to Bruce in a secure location where there was a one hundred percent chance that no one would be able to listen in. And Dick was there was emotional support or some shit.</p>
<p>It was only maybe slightly helpful. They still hadn’t really talked about any of the things Jason knew they needed to talk about. Things were still pretty awkward between them. But the scent of cardamom and smoky vanilla in the air was calming, even if Jason didn’t want to admit it.</p>
<p>“Dick tells me that you want to help, but how you know about the trafficking ring and the League in the first place is quite the mystery,” he says, shooting Dick a pointed look.</p>
<p>Dick looks guilty, and Jason knows that it’s not a mystery for Bruce at all. The man is fucking Batman. Of course he knows that Dick opened his big mouth.</p>
<p>“Um, yes. I um, I can help give intel on Sionis.” Jason tried his best to seem confident, but even after all of his training, being in front of Bruce was terrifying.</p>
<p>“That would be very useful, but none of us want you to be uncomfortable. We didn’t want you to feel pressured about anything which was why I wasn’t planning on informing you about any of this.” He sent another pointed look to Dick. “However, now that you do know, we would appreciate anything you could tell us about Black Mask and his False Face Society.”</p>
<p>“Yes, um, I’ll try to tell you guys everything I know.”</p>
<p>“That would be great. But if you don’t feel comfortable talking about it, you can always write down any information that you have.”</p>
<p>“That could work.” Jason was a little relieved knowing he wouldn’t necessarily have to talk about everything. There was a lot and he wasn’t sure if he would be able to remember it all. Writing it down would be less intimidating than talking about it to Bruce and who knows who else. It would also allow him to write things down as he remembers them. It seemed like a great plan to him.</p>
<p>“Also, if you would be willing, we could have you send Sionis letters with false information</p>
<p> or use the letters to get him right where we want him. Maybe he would even give you some new information in return. You were working with him correct? He wanted you to investigate us, didn’t he?”</p>
<p>Jason felt like a deer caught in headlights. He was just frozen, not sure how to respond to Batman catching him red handed. This couldn’t be good.</p>
<p>“Jason, I told him about what you told me. Don’t worry about it. And anyway, we had our suspicions about you to begin with.” Dick said, trying to reassure the omega.</p>
<p>Shit, was Jason’s scent souring again?</p>
<p>Dick telling Bruce about what was said between them wasn’t the end of the world, but Jason still didn’t really like it. However, he did know that they had talked about Jason and the role he had with Sionis. It’s not surprising that they had concluded that he had been helping Sionis with the False Face Society. And he was supposed to be sending Sionis letters about what he found out anyway…</p>
<p>“Could you let me think it over?” Jason asked. He was sure in the end he would say yes, but he wanted time to come to terms with the possible consequences. Working to take down the man who had raised him for the past six years was a pretty big deal, especially when the man was so powerful.</p>
<p>“Of course-” Bruce paused and turned his head to the left. “You can come on out Tim.”</p>
<p>Slinking away from the shadows, Tim seemed to magically appear. How long had the kid been there?</p>
<p>“Hey guys,” Tim said sheepishly.</p>
<p>Bruce sighed. “Well, I guess that’s enough for today. Jason, just let me know what you decide to do. You and Tim are free to go. Dick, you follow me.”</p>
<p>Bruce didn’t wait to hear if anyone else had something to add. He just moved farther into the cave, Dick following behind.</p>
<p>Jason started to make his way up the stairs back into the castle. Tim followed him closely. They walked together for a bit before Jason realized he wasn’t getting rid of Tim anytime soon.</p>
<p>“What do you want?” he grumbled. After the conversation with Bruce, he didn’t really want to be around anyone else for a while. He needed time to decompress and think about what he wanted to do next.</p>
<p>“Oh, um, nothing,” Tim replied.</p>
<p>Jason hummed in response, trying to think of a way to get rid of the beta. He didn’t want to rude or mean. This was his brother-in-law. He should try to be nice. Still, he just wanted some peace and quiet.</p>
<p>“So where are you headed?” the beta asked.</p>
<p>“Back to my room.” Jason hoped his simple reply would be enough to get Tim to realize he wanted to be alone. Of course, he wasn’t that lucky.</p>
<p>“Well, would you want to do something?”</p>
<p>Jason sighed. “Look-”</p>
<p>“I could show you the library,” Tim suggested.</p>
<p>“Wait, there’s a library here?” Jason had missed being around books. The library back in Arkham had been very scarce, but there was enough for Jason to read to escape reality at least for a little bit.</p>
<p>“There’s actually three spread throughout the castle, but I’ll show you my favorite one.”</p>
<p>Jason figured there was no harm in going to the library before heading to his room. Hell, maybe he could get lost in a book and just forget about everything that’s going on.</p>
<p>“Sounds good, kid.”</p>
<p>He followed Tim through the castle. The library ended up being up on the top floor with an amazing view of the grounds. There were rows upon rows of book with too many bookcases to count. Jason didn’t even think that there could be this many books in the world, and this was only library one of three. How had he never been here before?</p>
<p>Jason spent a good length of time picking out a book before he made his way over to one of the lounge chairs in front of the windows. Tim was already engrossed in a book of his own, and Jason quickly did the same.</p>
<p>They sat in silence for what seemed like hours. And honestly, it was really nice.</p>
<hr/>
<p>A few weeks passed and Jason found himself in the same exact situation. Both Tim and Jason were in the same library in the same seats. The only difference was that they were on to different books.</p>
<p>It had become an almost daily occurrence for the two to find themselves sitting next to one another while reading. And it wasn’t only reading. Sometimes Tim was working on some random thing that Jason would assume was related to his work as Red Robin. Other times Jason was working on writing down what he could about Sionis and the False Face Society.</p>
<p>He had been able to pass along a lot of information, but he still felt like there would always be more. The omega has started to carry around paper and ink wherever he went so that if he remembered something he could write it down before he forgot it.</p>
<p>Jason had also said yes to sending fake letters to Sionis. Bruce would pass along what information he wanted to have included in the letter and the Jason would write something up that would hopefully not seem suspicious to Sionis. Sionis had only sent one letter back so far, and it didn’t have anything important in it. Bruce said it was still working though, so they kept at it.</p>
<p>Between the time Jason spent in the library and how much effort he had put into getting information written down, he hadn’t talked to Dick about anything important. He definitely had the time, if he really wanted to talk. Instead, Jason used everything going on as a perfect excuse to not talk to his husband.</p>
<p>They still hadn’t talked about their wedding night or what Leslie had told Jason. And honestly, Jason wasn’t planning on bringing up either thing anytime soon.</p>
<p>He did soon come to regret that decision.</p>
<p>Tim sniffed loudly, enough to disturb Jason’s concentration on the book in front of him. And then he sniffed again. And again. Each time it got louder and longer. And each time it grated on Jason’s nerves just a little more.</p>
<p>“What is you pro-” he started to shout out, but stopped when Tim also started to speak.</p>
<p>“You smell really sweet.” He said it simply.</p>
<p>“Okay?”</p>
<p>“No, like you smell really sweet. A lot sweeter than normal.”</p>
<p>“And?” But as soon as that question left his mouth, he realized what Tim was implying.</p>
<p>Fuck.</p>
<p>He knew his heat would be coming at some point, but he hadn’t really noticed any signs to suggest that it was going to start today. Or had he? The omega wasn’t very experiences when it came to heats. He had only ever had the one. But he was sweating abut more today and he was woken up with slight cramps. Were those some symptoms he just completely ignored?</p>
<p>“I think you’re preheating.”</p>
<p>Jason didn’t respond to Tim’s statement. He had come to the same conclusion. He was definitely preheating and he definitely wasn’t prepared for it.</p>
<p>“I’ll go get Dick,” Tim said after realizing that Jason was practically frozen.</p>
<p>“No!” Jason shouted, reaching out to grab Tim and stop him from moving away.</p>
<p>“No?” Tim questioned. And it did seem weird. Why would Jason not want his husband if he was going into heat?</p>
<p>“No, not Dick. Just…” Jason didn’t know what else to say.</p>
<p>It’s not that he didn’t want to see Dick, but they hadn’t talked about this. They hadn’t discussed what they would do about Jason’s heat. Jason hadn’t even got back to talk to Leslie about forms of birth control. With everything happening with the omega trafficking ring and the Justice League, Jason knew that now was definitely not the time to accidently get pregnant. Not that he thought it would be a problem anyway.</p>
<p>Jason wasn’t planning on sharing this heat with Dick. Maybe he wasn’t going to share any future heat with him. He didn’t know; he hadn’t thought that far ahead. What he did know was that he wasn’t comfortable heat sharing.</p>
<p>They couple hadn’t done anything past sharing a couple kisses. Jason was nowhere near ready to go farther with Dick, and especially not during a heat.</p>
<p>“How about I walk you back to your room and then go get Roy?” Tim offered.</p>
<p>Jason nodded and let himself be led to his room. Tim ran off to find Roy as soon as Jason walked through the door to his and Dick’s quarters. From there Jason, made a beeline for his room, feeling instantly better when he curled up in his nest.</p>
<p>He was glad Dick wasn’t in their quarters. He wasn’t ready to face him yet. And he was extremely happy that Roy was still here in Gotham.</p>
<p>The other omega had been Jason’s rock through everything going on. Over the past few weeks he had learned a lot about the other man. Roy was also part of the Justice League, going by Arsenal. He had also told Jason how he had gotten knocked up by a villain and that she wasn’t in the picture anymore. It was just him and Lian until he had met Kori aka Starfire.</p>
<p>Kori took Lian back to Star City last week, but Roy said he would stick around a while longer. Jason assumed it was for this exact reason: his heat. At the time, he had tried to convince Roy to follow his daughter and his girlfriend back home, but now he was extremely glad that the other omega had stayed.</p>
<p>It had been nice to have another omega to turn to for all the questions he had. Roy had been so helpful with everything that Jason hadn’t known. When he found out that Jason had never nested before hid wedding night, Roy made it his mission to help Jason make the comfiest nest in the kingdom. He also answered any question Jason had had about heats and had even (tried to) gift Jason a toy to help with heats, but Jason had turned bright red and declined his offer.</p>
<p>So it was very calming for Jason when he caught a whiff of orange and ginger in the air. The other omega knocked on Jason’s bedroom door, and Jason called out saying he could come in. Roy made sure to lock the door behind himself (he knew it helped ease Jason’s nerves) and made his way over to Jason’s nest. He paused before actually getting in, giving Jason a look that asked if it was alright for him to join the younger omega. Jason shifted over to one side of his nest to give Roy enough space to climb in.</p>
<p>“How are you feeling?” Roy asked after they had both got settled in the nest.</p>
<p>“Fine.”</p>
<p>“I’m going to need more than that.” Roy poked Jason in his side.</p>
<p>Jason glared at the other omega, but still decided to give a more in-depth answer. “I’m okay. Honestly, it’s not that bad right now. I’m just kind of sweaty and crampy.”</p>
<p>Roy nodded in response to Jason’s more clear answer.</p>
<p>They just laid there for a few moments, Jason appreciating Roy’s comforting scent. Jason didn’t get too much time to just relax, though. It wasn’t long until his body decided it was time to up the heat symptoms.</p>
<p>Jason grimaced as a shooting pain made its way through his lower abdomen. And only a couple seconds later, he could feel slick start to soak through his pants.</p>
<p>“You know this is going to be a pretty bad one, right?” Roy asked after seeing Jason’s expression change from relaxed to pained to horrified within a few seconds.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Jason bit out. He definitely knew. No one had let him forget it. Leslie beat it into his head and Roy hadn’t stopped reminding him either.</p>
<p>“I know you haven’t been planning on heat sharing, but I’m guessing you’re not going to be clearheaded for much longer. If you want Dick to be here, you need to say so like right now.”</p>
<p>Jason gulped. He really didn’t want to heat share. Not yet. Maybe not ever. And no one had pressured him either way. Everyone was very respectful of it being his body, his choice. But both Roy and Leslie made it very clear that this would be a rough heat and heat sharing would definitely lessen its effects.</p>
<p>Still, Jason didn’t want to. Not yet. The thought of Dick seeing him like that, touching him, it just made his stomach churn. His thoughts drifted back to his presentation heat and the feeling of all the hands on him…</p>
<p>“Jason.” Roy gently shook Jason’s shoulder.</p>
<p>Jason’s eyes snapped open. He hadn’t even realized he had closed them.</p>
<p>“Hey, you know that you get to choose how this plays out. If you tell me you don’t want to be around Dick, I will gladly sit by your door and make sure Dick doesn’t come in, even if he just wants to drop off food or something.”</p>
<p>Jason gave Roy a small smile. He knew that Roy would go well out of his way to make Jason comfortable during every part of his heat. And it made at least some of his anxiety fade away.</p>
<p>He was still feeling pretty shitty though. The younger omega was sweating profusely now. His clothes were clinging to his skin uncomfortably and he just wanted to rip them off. The cramping was getting worse and the pain seemed to spread throughout his body. It was like he was on fire and he hated it.</p>
<p>Jason knew heat sharing with Dick would stop him from feeling this bad, but he also knew that he just wasn’t ready for that.</p>
<p>“I don’t want to heat share with Dick,” Jason breathed out, rushing to get the words out. He could feel his brain get slightly hazy. He definitely didn’t have long before his heat peaked and he would be dropping.</p>
<p>“Okay. Okay, I’ll make sure no one touches you. Got it? Nothing’s happening here without your consent.”</p>
<p>After that Jason fully dropped, becoming lost in a state between consciousness and unconsciousness. He was trapped in a hazy state where he could feel that he was horny, but he also sensed that there were no alphas around to help with that.</p>
<p>He let out a whimper which made Roy sit up and move over to rub circles on Jason’s back. Then suddenly Roy’s fingers were gone and so were Jason’s clothes?</p>
<p>“Drink this.” Roy forced water into Jason’s mouth. The younger omega gratefully drank every drop, not realizing he had gotten so thirsty.</p>
<p>Jason curled back into a fetal position as his cramps got worse again. He felt a cool, wet cloth wipe down his forehead. Or did he imagine that? Because now he was sitting up, which was making his nauseous, but Roy was there feeding him.</p>
<p>And then Jason was suddenly laying back down again, but this time he felt something hard…down there. He moved his between his legs, his fingers coming into contact with an object that had been pushed into his cunt. Slightly horrified, he pulls it out, more slick slipping out to coat his thighs. He brings the foreign object into view and realizes it’s the dildo that Roy had tried to give him before. Jason doesn’t know how he ended up with it now, but he doesn’t really want to know either.</p>
<p>And then he’s back to having basically no conscious thoughts. He stirs when Roy is there forcing him to drink and eat, but otherwise his whole focus is finding release. The toy from Roy helps, but Jason doubts it’s as useful as an alpha knot would be. Still, it gets the job and Jason gets to go through his first real heat without anyone seeing how horrible and humiliating it is.</p>
<p>Well, aside from Roy. But as another omega, he doesn’t really count. He knows what it’s like to go through bad heats and he knows exactly how to help Jason.</p>
<p>It’s weird to be so out of tune with the world, to be so vulnerable. Jason hates it. He hates not having control. Even with all of the training he has had, there is nothing to stop someone from taking advantage of him in this state. He wished Leslie had just given him suppressants, but he knows this is the best option for his health. At least he has Roy. Otherwise he doesn’t know what he would’ve done. There was no one else here that he trusts enough to help him through this.</p>
<p>Jason knows that his husband would gladly help him, and not just in terms of sex. The omega knows that if he said no touching, Dick wouldn’t touch him but would still help him eat and drink through his delirious state. It just felt wrong to force Dick to be so close to him and not be able to knot. And it’s not like Jason wanted Dick to see him like this anyway. The omega was in no way ready for Dick to see him in such a vulnerable state.</p>
<p>So Jason just went through the motions of eating, drinking, sleeping, and masturbating. It went on for days. He could remember a handful of moments clearly, but mostly he just had vague memories of went down. Mainly, he could recall Roy’s hand running through his hair and rubbing his back. He could picture snippets of Roy making him eat and drink. And he could remember the feeling of his own hand on his cock and the dildo between his legs.</p>
<p>All in all, not as bad of an experience as he had been expecting, but still not a good one.</p>
<p>Jason was pretty sure it was over, though. He didn’t think he was still producing slick and the cramping was pretty much nonexistent at this point. There was only the dampness of his nest and the lingering scent of sex to remind him of what had just occurred.</p>
<p>He felt gross. There was dried slick sticking to thighs, his hair was greasy, and he felt like he has sweat through all of the materials in his nest. The omega desperately wanted to bathe, but he also didn’t think he had the energy to get up.</p>
<p>Roy wasn’t here, either, so Jason couldn’t ask him to help. Though, Roy had already helped enough. He probably shouldn’t bother the other omega into helping him take a bath. Maybe he could ask Mara if she ever pops in.</p>
<p>Well, he could wait until one of them showed up. For now, he would just close his eyes and let himself fall back to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey everyone!</p>
<p>I hope you all enjoy the chapter! Sorry that I still haven't gotten to the actual mpreg part. I just keep ending up writing more into the story line than I plan to, but I promise things are going to speed up soon! </p>
<p>My classes are really starting to require a lot of time, so sorry in advance if the chapters come out late. It's my last semester before I can graduate with a degree in biology, so I'm really trying to stay motivated and keep high grades.</p>
<p>Thank you for reading!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next few days seem to happen in the blink of an eye. One second Jason is so exhausted that he can barely convince himself to get out of his nest to take a bath and the next he is outside waving Roy, Lian, and Kori goodbye. He remembers the important events that occurred during that period of time, but no one should blame him for not exactly feeling present during them. He had just gone through his first in years; it definitely wore him out.</p>
<p>When Jason had woken up with a completely heat free mind, he had been clean, dressed, and laying in his bed. It was definitely disorienting at first, but he had vague memories of Mara helping him shower and shower. His stomach had grumbled and it was if Roy had been able to sense it. Within minutes Roy had been knocking at Jason’s door with foods that would be easy on his stomach.</p>
<p>While Jason mind was finally clear of the fog, his body had definitely been put through the wringer. He was starving, but the thought of eating had made him queasy at first. It took a while for his stomach to readjust to eating meals. The omega had also been drinking an insane amount of water since he was pretty sure he had gotten at least slightly dehydrated. However, eating and drinking was a little difficult just because any movement sent waves of pain throughout his body.</p>
<p>He was sore and aching. Everything felt tender. His muscles felt weak from barely being used for a week. A full week. Seven days of barely eating, barely drinking, just fucking himself senseless. It’s not surprising that his body was out of whack.</p>
<p>And even though his mind was finally his own again, he still wasn’t quite fully present. His thoughts were a jumbled mess as he tried to work through everything that had happened.</p>
<p>Jason immediately came to the conclusion that he hated heats. He hated the loss of control. At least with Roy there he had felt safe. What would he have done if the other omega hadn’t been there? Would Dick have forced Jason to allow him to heat share? No. Dick wouldn’t do that. Right? No, of course not. But what about any other alphas? Surely, Dick had other things to do. He couldn’t always be just waiting around their shared chambers for Jason’s heat to end. And Mara couldn’t always be there either. Anything could’ve happened. Anything…</p>
<p>Jason quickly shifted his thoughts to picturing what heat sharing would feel like. He had only just had his first kiss, but that didn’t mean he was unaware of went on. He knew what occurred during sex. And he clearly knew how to take care of his own needs. As embarrassing as it was, the toy from Roy had been a life saver.</p>
<p>Still, how would it have felt to have Dick touching where Jason’s own hands had been? Would it feel better? Roy had told the other omega that having an alpha to heat share with made everything better, but how exactly?</p>
<p>Jason didn’t know if he would ever feel comfortable having someone besides Mara or Roy seeing him during a heat. How would he ever be okay with heat sharing? He never wants to seem weak or vulnerable in front of anyone. He had been trained to be strong and undefeatable. How was he supposed to give all of that up by letting some alpha have control over him during a heat?</p>
<p>And then he was spiraling again thinking about how Sionis was expecting Jason to heat share with Dick. Sionis wanted an heir and fast. Fuck that. How could Sionis expect to do something that went against everything he had learned? This wasn’t right. It was fucking unfair.</p>
<p>Still, Sionis would eventually find out that Jason wasn’t pregnant. The omega was already dreading writing to Sionis that he wasn’t with child. He really didn’t want to know what the alpha’s response would be.</p>
<p>Ugh. He just needed to be able to turn his thoughts off.</p>
<p>At one point during his recovery, Leslie had visited. She just wanted to check in and make sure everything had gone as smoothly as possible. The quick check-up found nothing out of the ordinary. She had suggested some stretches to do and recommended eating and drinking a lot. Jason was grateful for the herbs she left to help with the pain.</p>
<p>Dick never made an appearance during the few days where Jason was resting. Roy had told the other omega that Dick had asked about him. The alpha just wanted to make sure everything was fine and to know if there was anything he could do. Roy also told Jason that Dick had seemed pretty anxious the whole week Jason had been in heat. Apparently, the alpha was concerned about Jason’s health.</p>
<p>It was nice knowing that Dick cared.</p>
<p>Still, Jason was happy with his decision to not heat share. He wasn’t ready for that. He also wasn’t ready to ever see the alpha again, but he couldn’t avoid Dick forever.</p>
<p>He saw Dick briefly while seeing Roy and his family off, but that was it.</p>
<p>Jason hadn’t been ready to see Roy leave, but he knew the other omega needed to get back to his own home. Jason was grateful that Roy had stayed long enough to help him through his heat. And Roy had promised to write.</p>
<p>This just meant that Jason was now alone with his alpha. And things were…awkward.</p><hr/>
<p>Tim was reading in the chair across from Jason. Or at least pretending to be reading. The beta kept sneaking glances at the omega. Each time it seemed like his stare lasted a little longer. Jason didn’t know what the kid’s problem was, but it was getting annoying.</p>
<p>It was his first time back in the library since his heat and he really just wanted to get lost in the plot of this book. However, Tim just wouldn’t let the omega find peace.</p>
<p>After several more minutes of the beta acting like a freak, Jason slammed his book shut and stared down the kid.</p>
<p>“What?” he asked, exasperated.</p>
<p>Tim instantly dropped his eyes back to his book. He gave a small shrug.</p>
<p>“Obviously something is up. Just spit it out.”</p>
<p>Tim started to play with the pages of the book. He refused to meet Jason’s eyes.</p>
<p>“I just want to know if everything went okay,” Tim mumbled.</p>
<p>Oh. Jason should’ve guessed that that’s what this is all about.</p>
<p>“Yeah. Everything went fine.” Jason then turned back to his book.</p>
<p>Tim, however, was not done with this conversation. His cheeks got a shade darker as he contemplated his next words.</p>
<p>“So are you and Dick hoping for a baby now?”</p>
<p>Jason choked on air and it sounded like he was coughing up a lung.</p>
<p>“What?” he shouted out.</p>
<p>Tim seemed to shrink down a little. The beta knew it wasn’t really any of business, but he definitely was curious. He knew that most newlyweds hoped that the first heat shared would lead to a baby. Especially with royal marriages, it was important to have an heir early on to keep the lineage going. And besides, he hadn’t been around a baby in ages. It would be fun to have niece or nephew to look after.</p>
<p>“Sorry, I was just curious. You don’t have to answer or anything,” he said quietly.</p>
<p>“Tim, I’m pretty sure you’re old enough to know how babies are made,” Jason replied in a dead pan voice. This definitely wasn’t where he thought the conversation was going to go. Hell, he didn’t even think there was going to be a conversation. Usually Tim and Jason just read silently together without any words being spoken.</p>
<p>Tim’s face got even redder, but look of indignation also crossed hid face.</p>
<p>“Of course I know how babies are made. And you and Dick just-”</p>
<p>“Dick and I didn’t do anything!” Jason shouted, cutting Tim off before he could say anything else.</p>
<p>“Oh.” Tim brows furrowed. It was quiet for a few minutes as the beta was trying to work through something. “When you say you and Dick didn’t do anything does that mean that you two didn’t have-”</p>
<p>“Tim!” Jason yelled quickly, trying to get Tim to shut up. “We didn’t heat share so there is a zero percent chance that I am pregnant.”</p>
<p>“Wait, you guys didn’t heat share?” Tim’s jaw dropped at this new piece of information.</p>
<p>“Not that it’s any of your business, but no we didn’t. Didn’t you see him during that week? It doesn’t seem very likely that we heat shared if he was out doing his other duties.”</p>
<p>“Except that I didn’t see him? I don’t think anyone saw him that whole week.”</p>
<p>Now it was Jason’s turn to be surprised.</p>
<p>Had Dick stayed in their quarters that whole week? Jason hadn’t expected the alpha to be there at all. The smell of his mate in heat must have driven the alpha crazy. Roy had said that Dick was worried, but Jason had never expected the alpha to have stuck around.</p>
<p>A warm feeling made its way to Jason’s chest. His alpha was pretty nice.</p><hr/>
<p>Jason was walking back to his quarters with a couple books in his hands. He had seen Tim walk in and out the library with stacks of books, so why shouldn’t the omega take some books to read in his own room? He didn’t just have to read in the library. As much as he enjoyed spending time in the library with Tim, it would be nice to have books to read in his room.</p>
<p>As soon as he opened the door to his quarters he was met with a mouthwatering scent in the air. He turned his head slightly to see Dick pouring out wine. The table Dick was standing next to was full of food. Jason could see chicken, fruit, and what looked to be some delicious desserts. A couple candles had been lit and there was a vase with gorgeous red roses in the center of the table.</p>
<p>What was going on? Dinner wasn’t for another hour and it was going to be in the dining hall like usual. Had Jason missed something? Maybe Dick was inviting a friend over.</p>
<p>Dick saw Jason and gave him a sheepish smile.</p>
<p>“Hey. Care to join me?” the alpha asked.</p>
<p>Oh. So this was all for Jason?</p>
<p>“Um, sure. Just give me a moment.” Jason rushed to his bedroom. He placed the books down on his nightstand and then just stood there taking a couple deep breaths.</p>
<p>The omega hadn’t really talked to Dick since before his heat had happened. Sure, they said hello and would exchange letters to and from Sionis, but that was about it. The hadn’t had a real conversation together in a long time. And it had been even longer since they had shared a meal as just the two of them. They almost always ate in the dining hall with the rest of the family and their guests.</p>
<p>This was very different and it made Jason’s anxiety start to rear its ugly head. The omega continued with some breathing exercises he knew to try to calm his nerves. It helped a little bit before Jason decided he was taking too long and needed to get back out there.</p>
<p>With one last deep breath, Jason walked back out to their shared living space.</p>
<p>When Dick saw Jason coming back, he quickly got out of his seat and pulled out a chair for Jason. The omega sat down and Dick gently pushed the chair in. The alpha then went back to his own chair. They both started to add food to their plates. It was very quiet the whole time. Neither one seemed to want to break the silence that was getting to be increasingly awkward.</p>
<p>It was after they had started to eat that Dick finally cleared his throat. Jason thought that the alpha looked nervous. One quick sniff proved his suspicions. Dick’s cardamom and smoke vanilla scent had a sharp tang to it, giving away the alphas emotions. But what did Dick have to be nervous about?</p>
<p>“Jason, I want to start over,” Dick stated.</p>
<p>Jason had no idea where this was going. What the hell was Dick talking about?</p>
<p>“I think we should start out relationship over. I know we’re already married, but we barely knew each other before we were forced into this engagement. We still barely know anything about each other. But I was hoping that I could have a second chance. I want to this again, but the right way. I want to court you.”</p>
<p>“You want to court me?” All Jason could do was repeat what Dick had just said. His brain was not able to keep up with everything the alpha was saying.</p>
<p>This seemed a little crazy. They were already married and nothing was going to change that. It didn’t matter if they liked each other or not; they were stuck together. Jason was lucky that Dick had been so understanding of the omega’s boundaries. As the alpha, Dick could’ve demanded so much more from Jason. He could’ve demanded to heat share.</p>
<p><em>But he didn’t</em>, Jason reminded himself. Dick had been respectful of Jason’s wishes. And while they hadn’t always had the smoothest relationship so far, Dick had always been nice and respectful.</p>
<p>“I do. I know we haven’t really spent a lot of time together so far, but I really do like you. So I’m hoping you’ll give me the chance to properly court you.” Dick had spoken very fast, tripping over a couple of the words.</p>
<p>Jason didn’t really know what to say. He had never expected this. They were already married; Dick didn’t have to do this.</p>
<p>And yet it seemed like the alpha wanted to. As nervous as Dick seemed, he also looked determined. There was a fire in his eyes.</p>
<p>Maybe Jason could entertain the thought of the two of them actually falling in love.</p>
<p>“I’d like that.”</p><hr/>
<p>It started with little gifts.</p>
<p>Jason would wake up to find flowers or desserts waiting outside his door. Mara would always help him get a vase with water to keep the flowers in. His room was starting to get a little too cluttered with the number of flowers he had received. And he definitely ruined his breakfast appetite by starting off the day eating dessert.</p>
<p>Still, these gifts made Jason feel warm. They always left a smile on his face. It was a great way to start his day.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, later in the day his mood would sometimes worsen. Having a heat again meant that he also had his cycle again. Just like his heat, Jason had only had one period. He didn’t remember it being a pleasant experience, but he also didn’t remember it being quite this bad.</p>
<p>Jason had been cramping and felt sore. And dealing with the blood hadn’t been fun. It’s not that he wasn’t used to blood. From his years of training, the omega had seen enough blood that he was no longer grossed out by it. But knowing where this blood was coming from and why was absolutely awful.</p>
<p>If he was having a period, it meant he wasn’t pregnant. And that meant he had to tell Sionis that there was no heir yet. Writing up that letter to his former guardian had been worse than the period itself.</p>
<p>But as bad as his days were, they were always made better by Dick’s gifts.</p><hr/>
<p>The couple had started to eat more meals together in their own quarters. It was usually lunch. Dick woke up much earlier than Jason so they had breakfast separately. They technically had dinner together, but they ate in the dining hall so the rest of the family was there too. Dick and Jason had decided that lunch would be the easiest to schedule together.</p>
<p>And it was nice.</p>
<p>They were definitely starting to learn a lot more about one another. They shared stories about their childhoods, about what they remembered of their parents. It was nice for Jason to feel comfortable enough to share these stories with someone else.</p>
<p>One of the days they got onto the topic of pets. Dick had mentioned that there had been an elephant at the circus he was raised at. And while a horse couldn’t beat and elephant as the craziest pet, Jason still brought up the horse he missed so much.</p>
<p>“You know how to ride?” Dick had asked, almost shocked. He quickly grimaced and rushed out, “I didn’t mean it like that.”</p>
<p>Horseback riding was just another thing that was not socially acceptable for omegas. Horse drawn carriage? Sure. But actually riding the horse? No way in hell. Jason wasn’t offended that Dick thought he wouldn’t know how to ride. Sionis had just thought it would be a great skill for Jason to have.</p>
<p>“It’s fine. And I’ve been riding since I went to live with Sionis. It was always very freeing.”</p>
<p>“I agree with you there. Racing through the fields with the wind in your hair gives a very freeing feeling. I haven’t been riding in a while though.”</p>
<p>“Neither have I. I miss it.” And Jason really did. He would give just about anything to go riding again.</p>
<p>“Oh shit. I’m going to be late to my meeting with Bruce.” Dick quickly shot up from the table. Before racing off, he went over to Jason to give him a kiss.</p>
<p>Jason could feel his cheeks heating up as Dick cupped the omega’s face in his hands. The kiss was started off soft, but Jason demanded more. He moved his hands to the alpha’s hair, drawing him in closer. Dick deepened the kiss, and Jason was glad he was still sitting because his knees definitely would’ve buckled.</p>
<p>Eventually they pulled away from each other for air. Dick’s face was slightly flushed and his pupils were dilated. They both just stared at each other for a couple seconds before Dick’s eyes widened.</p>
<p>“Fuck! Bruce is going to kill me.” And with that Dick was racing out the door.</p>
<p>Jason brought a hand up to his lips and tried to fight off the smile. He couldn’t help it. Their lunches usually ended with a kiss, but that was the longest they had made out for.</p>
<p>And it was really fucking great.</p><hr/>
<p>The sun was shining, the sky was a brilliant blue, and there was a light breeze. It was an absolutely perfect day. Jason decided it was time to finally explore the gardens. It had taken him lots of time to finally figure out where most things were in the castle. Now that he had gotten most of that down, he thought it would be a good idea to learn where everything was around the grounds.</p>
<p>Dick and Roy had both taken him around the grounds multiple times, but Jason was on his own right now. He assumed it would be fine. He wouldn’t go too far; there was probably a very low risk of him getting lost.</p>
<p>That was mostly true. He knew roughly where he was. He could see the castle in front of him, he just didn’t know how to get there. In front of the omega was a very tall hedge. It was an amazing hedge maze, but Jason had lost his way after taking one too many turns. Now he was all turned around.</p>
<p>The omega continued wandering the maze, convinced that he had to stumble upon the exit at some point. Instead of the exit, he managed to find a large pond in the middle of the maze. It was gorgeous. The pond was filled with lilies and koi fish. It gave off a relaxing feeling. Jason instantly decided that this would be a great place to come out and read. If he ever managed to get out of here in the first place.</p>
<p>Lucky for him, on one of the benches on the other side of the pond sat Damian. The boy was busy writing, but Jason was too far to see what it was exactly. The omega made his way around the pond, preparing himself for the humiliation that was sure to come from asking a twelve-year-old boy how to get out of the maze.</p>
<p>It’s not like Jason had ever really talked to the kid either. Sure, Damian might be his brother-in-law, but that doesn’t mean they’ve actually hung out. They’ve barely held a conversation before.</p>
<p>“Hey,” Jason said when he got close enough to Damian.</p>
<p>The kid quickly glanced at Jason before returning his attention back to his writing.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?” Jason asked, trying a different approach this time.</p>
<p>“Writing to my mother.” Damian didn’t even bother looking at Jason when he responded.</p>
<p>Jason didn’t know a lot about the kid’s mom, but he gathered that she was crazy and that her and her family were pretty dangerous. He didn’t even know that the kid was still in contact with his mom. It seemed like everyone had cut ties to her. Jason couldn’t blame Damian for still wanting to write to his mother even if she wasn’t welcomed into the family.</p>
<p>“Oh. That’s nice.”</p>
<p>Damian didn’t even give a response. Jason sighed. This was a lot worse than he thought it was going to be.</p>
<p>He took a seat on the bench next to the boy. This action did end up getting a response. Damian looked up to glare at Jason.</p>
<p>“What do you want?” Damian asked, annoyance dripping from each word.</p>
<p>“I’m just enjoying the weather outside,” Jason lied. Well, only partly. He was enjoying the weather. But he also needed this kid to tell him how to get out of this maze.</p>
<p>“Tch.”</p>
<p>They sat there in silence for a few minutes. Damian was still furiously writing on his paper. He obviously had a lot to say to his mother. Jason wondered when the last time Damian even got to talk to her was.</p>
<p>Eventually, the boy decided he had enough of Jason invading his personal space.</p>
<p>“Are you going to stay here all day?” he spit out.</p>
<p>“I don’t know. I haven’t decided yet,” Jason replied with a grin.</p>
<p>Damian’s glare returned. Jason could definitely see the resemblance to Bruce. He had no doubt that one day the kid would be just as scary as his dad.</p>
<p>“Well, if you are going to disturb me, I get to return the favor,” he firmly stated.</p>
<p>“Okay?” Jason didn’t know what to expect from the kid.</p>
<p>“What was your heat like?”</p>
<p>Jason was definitely caught off guard. Fuck, what had he gotten himself into? And why was everyone so curious about his heat?</p>
<p>“I don’t see how that’s any of your business, kid.”</p>
<p>“Leslie suggested I ask you.” Damian tried to feign indifference to the conversation as he moved back to focus on his papers. This time, however, it looked like he was starting to sketch something instead of writing.</p>
<p>“Leslie suggested that?” Jason asked, not believing that for one second.</p>
<p>“She did. She thought it would be beneficial for me to ask an omega what heats were like.”</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>Why couldn’t Leslie have just told Damian the basics? The boy was a mini Bruce; he even had a very similar scent to his father. Jason couldn’t understand why this tiny pre-pubescent alpha needed to ask an omega about heats. Unless…</p>
<p>“She thought it would be good for me to know what to expect.”</p>
<p>“Expect for what?” Jason asked, the dots slowly starting to connect.</p>
<p>Damian glanced up from his work. He looked at Jason with a deadpan expression.</p>
<p>“For my presentation heat.”</p>
<p>“So you’re an omega?” Jason knew the second the words left his mouth that he shouldn’t have asked them. It was rude and he knew if the roles were reversed, he wouldn’t have appreciated the question either.</p>
<p>“Tch. Dick told me you were really smart, but I do not know how he manages to come to that conclusion.”</p>
<p>“Harsh.” Jason could only respond with one word. His attention had been caught by the fact that Dick had told someone he thought Jason was really smart. Jason didn’t know what to do with that piece of information. Maybe he’ll just kiss Dick the next time he sees him.</p>
<p>Damian had gone back to his sketch. His pinks were tinted pink. Jason instantly felt bad for making the kid feel embarrassed.</p>
<p>“I am probably the worst omega to ask about heats. I’ve only had my presentation heat and then the heat a few weeks ago. But feel free to ask me anything and I’ll try my best to answer,” Jason honestly told the kid.</p>
<p>Roy had really helped Jason out with things relating to being an omega. Now it was Jason’s turn to help Damian out. He didn’t think he would be much help with this kind of thing and it was definitely out of his comfort zone, but he was going to try.</p>
<p>And that is how Jason got stuck talking about heats for way too long before Damian heard enough and helped the older omega get out of the maze.</p><hr/>
<p>The gifts Dick left started to get bigger and bigger. Jason still received flowers, but now there was also items thrown in that proved Dick knew his husband. The omega wasn’t into jewelry which was probably the most common courting gift. Still, Dick avoided gifting any type of jewelry. Instead he offered much more socially unacceptable items.</p>
<p>The first one was a knife. It was beautifully crafted, sleek, and fit perfectly in Jason’s hand. Jason had slowly started to train again. It was nothing serious, mainly it was sparring with Cass. Sometimes it was with Stephanie or Dick. Jason just wanted to stay in shape and he didn’t want to lose any of the skills he had learned back with Sionis. It was great to get the practice in.</p>
<p>Recently, they had been helping him get back into practicing with different weapons. Sionis hadn’t let Jason bring any with him to Gotham. The alpha had been worried about how someone would have responded to finding dangerous weapons in an omega’s possession.</p>
<p>Jason was so grateful to have his hands on a knife again. While he could still fight with his fists, he felt a little better knowing he now also had a knife.</p>
<p>The following day Jason found a sheath for the knife so that he could easily conceal it under his clothes. Knowing that the alpha trusted him enough to not only gift him a knife but also a way to carry it on him at all times made him feel…things. Jason wasn’t quite sure how to describe it, but he was definitely pleased.</p>
<p>There was a much more after that. Delicious delicacies, stunning books, new writing tools, more clothes in the omega’s style, and so much more. Jason was afraid he would run out of space for all of the gifts he was getting.</p>
<p>One morning Jason opened his door expecting to find another gift waiting for him, but there was nothing there. Confused, he glanced into the room and noticed that Dick was still there. Dick was never there in the mornings. He was always off doing something around the castle.</p>
<p>“Oh good. You’re up. Follow me.” Dick made his way out of their shared quarters without even waiting for Jason to respond.</p>
<p>The omega hurried to catch up with the alpha. When he finally fell in step with Dick, Jason noticed a huge smile on the alpha’s face. He was clearly excited, and the feeling started to run off on the omega.</p>
<p>Eventually, they came up to the stable.</p>
<p>“Are we going for a ride?” Jason asked, hopeful. It had been way too long since he had been able to go horseback riding.</p>
<p>“Yes but…” Dick trailed off. He took a turn and walked down the aisle to the end of the line of stalls.</p>
<p>“But what?” Jason would do anything to ride again.</p>
<p>“But first say hello to Hades.” Dick gestured to the gorgeous jet-black stallion in the stall.</p>
<p>“Wha-” Jason started to say, but his brain stopped functioning.</p>
<p>“He’s all yours,” Dick said, running a hand along the horse’s neck.</p>
<p>Jason didn’t know what to say. There was nothing he <em>could</em> say that would convey how he felt. He was elated. And seeing how genuinely happy Dick also looked made that warm feeling in his chest start up again.</p>
<p>“Do you want to go for a ride?” Dick asked.</p>
<p>Jason reached out and grabbed the front on Dick’s shirt. The omega pulled the alpha close and brought their lips together. The kiss was rough and fast. Dick barely had time to react before Jason pulled himself away from the alpha.</p>
<p>“Fuck yes,” Jason exclaimed, causing Dick to let out a laugh. God, Dick’s laugh was doing something to the omega.</p>
<p>Damn.</p>
<p>Maybe this whole courting thing was actually working.</p><hr/>
<p>A couple days later, Jason and Dick were enjoying some wine after dinner. They had moved from the table to sit next to each other on one of the settees.</p>
<p>The couple was laughing. Jason couldn’t even really remember what they were laughing about. He could only focus on great Dick’s smile was, how infectious his laugh was. Before he could fully comprehend what he was doing, Jason had pressed his lips against Dick’s. The alpha was frozen for a second before he regained his senses and deepened the kiss.</p>
<p>Dick gently pushed Jason down on his back without breaking the kiss for one second. Jason shifted slightly, his legs spreading to allow Dick to move closer. Jason’s hands were in Dick’s hair; the grip tightened as the alpha slid his hands down the omega’s chest. Dick’s grabbed the bottom of Jason’s shirt and then his hands stilled. He pulled away from the kiss for a second to really look at the omega. Jason assumed what Dick was wanting and gave a quick nod before pulling the alpha back down.</p>
<p>With permission granted, Dick pushed Jason’s shirt up. The omega let them pause their kiss once again to slip the shirt off over his head. Dick greedily took in the sight before him. Jason could barely handle the heat he saw in his husband’s eyes. He knew his face had to be bright red at the point; no one had ever looked at him like that before.</p>
<p>Dick started to leave a trail of kisses down Jason body, the alpha’s fingers tracing light patterns along the omega’s skin. Jason felt like his skin was on fire underneath Dick’s soft touches. He let out an embarrassingly loud moan when Dick’s mouth made it to the sensitive skin right above the waistband on Jason’s pants. The omega was mortified that a noise like that had left his lips. Dick, on the other hand, was extremely pleased that he was able to make his omega moan.</p>
<p>“Can I?” Dick asked breathlessly. His hands were hovering over Jason’s waistband.</p>
<p>There was a split second where Jason thought about saying no. He was so hard it was almost painful, but he didn’t know if he wanted to cross this next line right now. However, one look at Dick’s face and Jason knew he was going to say yes. The alpha’s face was slightly flushed and his eyes had darkened. He looked like he was going to eat Jason alive. And Jason wanted him to.</p>
<p>“Yes, yes. Fuck,” Jason managed to get out.</p>
<p>Dick slipped one hand under Jason’s clothes and wrapped his large hand around the omega’s cock. Jason rocked his hips up slightly, feeling some precum ooze out from the tip. It felt amazing. Jason had never had someone touch him like this, and he was so glad he agreed to move to this next step with Dick.</p>
<p>The alpha started to move his hand, and Jason let out a low groan. He wasn’t sure how long he would last. This was so much different to what he had been expected. It was nothing like when he would get himself off. This time, he has a handsome, kind alpha looking at him with an intense heat in his eyes. Yeah, there was no way Jason would last long.</p>
<p>“This okay?” Dick asked, searching Jason’s face for an answer.</p>
<p>Jason nodded, unable to get any words out as another loud moan left his lips. Dick smiled and leaned down to kiss the omega. He continued stroking Jason’s cock, quickening his pace after a few moments.</p>
<p>Jason couldn’t stop the noises come his mouth. He couldn’t even manage to keep his eyes open as the pleasure continued to grow. It only took a couple more stroke for the omega to come undone.</p>
<p>“Di-Dick. Fuck-” Jason moaned, getting cut off by his orgasm.</p>
<p>Jason had never felt one this intense. He reached out to grab at any part of the alpha in front of him in hopes of grounding himself. Dick continue to gently stroke Jason’s cock as he rode out his orgasm. It was almost too much, but it also felt so, so good.</p>
<p>When the wave of pleasure finally passed, Jason just laid boneless on the settee. He gave himself a couple seconds to catch his breath before he opened up his eyes. Dick was staring at him, and offered a smile when he saw Jason’s eyes.</p>
<p>“Let’s get you cleaned up,” Dick said as he started to move away from Jason.</p>
<p>The omega grabbed the alpha’s wrist. He was a little out of it, but not enough to ignore the tent in Dick’s pants.</p>
<p>“Wait. What about you?”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about. I’m good.” Dick shook his wrist free from Jason’s grip and went off to find a rag to clean up with.</p>
<p>Jason hoped they would do this again soon. And next time he would help Dick get off, too.</p><hr/>
<p>Jason and Dick took advantage of finally crossing that first step to intimacy. Over the next week and a half, they had found themselves slightly drunk on wine while sitting on the settee quite a few times. Each time led to kissing which then led to hand jobs. Jason had gotten Dick off a couple times, but it seemed like the alpha enjoyed giving a little more than he did receiving.</p>
<p>It was on one of these nights that Jason made Dick come first. There were a few moments of neither of them moving, both men just trying to catch their breath. And then they were shifting their positions on the settee. Jason assumed it was so that Dick could give the omega a hand job. Instead, Dick stopped before they could settle into their usual position.</p>
<p>“Can I try something else?” Dick asked, excitement lighting up his eyes. He never seemed to get tired after an orgasm; it almost seemed like he gained energy after getting off.</p>
<p>Jason bit his bottom lip trying to decide what he wanted to do. He could feel anxiety start to pool in his stomach. The omega was happy with what they had been doing, he was comfortable with it. He took a deep breath while reminding himself that Dick wouldn’t do anything he thought Jason wouldn’t like.</p>
<p>The two of them had started talking about this aspect of their lives in much more detail. They had discussed what the other one was and was not comfortable with. Dick even suggested that they came up with a safe word system just in case. Jason knew he would be safe with the alpha. All he had to do was say ‘red’ and he knew Dick would stop whatever he was doing in an instant. If he wanted to slow down all Jason would need to do was say ‘yellow.’</p>
<p>Jason looked over to Dick. The alpha hadn’t moved an inch while waiting for Jason’s answer. The omega could feel heat pooling in his stomach and he decided that, yeah, he wanted Dick to do whatever he wanted.</p>
<p>“Yes,” he answered while nodding.</p>
<p>A huge smile broke out on Dick’s face. The alpha slipped off the settee and shifted Jason’s legs until the alpha was kneeling between the omega’s knees. Jason could see where this was going. He got harder thinking about having Dick’s mouth around his cock.</p>
<p>“Tell me if you want me to stop at any time,” Dick reminded him.</p>
<p>Jason nodded quickly, unable to wait any longer for Dick to touch him.</p>
<p>The alpha wastes no time in getting started. He licks a stripe up Jason’s cock and has the pleasure of seeing the omega shiver from the new sensation. Dick waits a couple seconds just to make sure that Jason is okay with what’s going on before wrapping his mouth around the omega’s cock.</p>
<p>Jason let out a low moan, his hands grabbing Dick’s hair. This was definitely a new sensation for the omega, but it was good. Much better than a hand job, or at least it was going to make him come much faster than a hand job would have. Jason could already feel the orgasm building. He was getting close, so close, he was right at the edge.</p>
<p>And then Dick popped his mouth off of Jason’s cock. Jason’s eyes shot open- he didn’t even remember ever closing them- and instantly narrowed when he saw Dick’s smug smile. The alpha definitely knew how close the omega had been to climax.</p>
<p>Jason opened his mouth to beg Dick to keep moving, but snapped it shut when he felt the alpha’s fingers touch the inside of his thigh. The alpha’s fingers were trailing dangerously close to the omega’s cunt, but they stopped before actually touching the sensitive area.</p>
<p>“Would this be okay?” Dick asked.</p>
<p>There was no hesitation. Jason nodded his head quickly.</p>
<p>“Yes. Please, yes,” the omega said desperately, almost begging.</p>
<p>Jason thought for a split second that maybe he should’ve thought about this more. Sure, they had gotten pretty familiar with each other’s penises, but they hadn’t yet crossed the line to vaginal penetration. They had talked about it though. And Jason felt comfortable enough with Dick to let him touch him there. Honestly, the omega just desperately wanted to get his release.</p>
<p>And now it was looking like Jason was going to find his release in a new way with Dick. He was already pretty slick down there; he always was when Dick gave him a hand job. But the alpha had yet to actually put that slick to use. Dick hadn’t made Jason come from vaginal stimulation yet, but fuck was Jason looking forward to it now.</p>
<p>Dick took Jason’s cock in his mouth again. It was only a few seconds that Dick’s fingers continued to hover close to the omega’s cunt, not quite touching it yet, but it seemed like an eternity to Jason. There was a fire burning under Jason’s skin, reminding him a little of how he felt during his heat. But this time his mind was free from the fog the heat brought. This time his thoughts were solely focused on how badly he wanted Dick to touch him.</p>
<p>Finally, Dick’s fingers touched Jason’s sensitive skin. The omega let out a whine as if begging Dick to do more. A second later and one of Dick’s long finger slid into the omega’s slicked slit. Jason moaned and shifted his hips to try to get that one finger to move in farther. Dick added a second finger and then a third.</p>
<p>Jason was a moaning mess. Having his cock and his cunt being stimulated at the same time was almost too much. The fire under his skin was burning hotter, moving Jason closer and closer to release. The omega continued to try rocking his hips, needing just a little more to actually push him over the edge.</p>
<p>All it took was for Dick to curl his fingers and Jason was a goner. His come filled Dick’s mouth and his slick coated the alpha’s fingers. The pleasure rolled through the omega’s body, his back arching off of the cushions.</p>
<p>Jason fell back onto the settee feeling, breathing hard. He felt Dick’s mouth pop off his cock and the alpha’s finger slip out. It honestly made his feel a little empty. But of course, the alpha knew just what to do in this situation.</p>
<p>Dick got up from the floor and moved to the settee. The alpha pulled Jason on top of him and they just laid there still trying to catch their breath. Their naked skin touching was lighting up Jason’s senses. He just felt warm all over. And then Dick had to and start pressing kisses to the top of Jason’s head. The omega felt like he could cry, the emotions swirling around inside him threatening to come out.</p>
<p>Jason had never felt anything like this, never felt so…loved. He wanted to feel like this all the time. He couldn’t wait to do this again.</p><hr/>
<p>Jason didn’t have to wait long before Dick was fingering him again. And again. And again.</p>
<p>Honestly, Jason didn’t think he would ever get over how great it felt. And if this felt great, then having Dick’s cock inside him should feel absolutely amazing. Right?</p>
<p>It was getting bad, how often Jason was thinking of Dick being inside him. He was almost constantly horny now. It was making him nervous that his heat was coming soon, but Leslie assured him that it should be a couple more weeks before he could start worrying about his heat coming.</p>
<p>Still, Jason was horny too often and he didn’t know what to do about it. Well, he did, but he didn’t know how exactly to get there. Jason and Dick had discussed extensively about sex, he felt comfortable talking about it with the alpha, but he wasn’t quite sure how to phrase him wanting Dick’s cock in his cunt so bad that Jason was sure he was going to explode.</p>
<p>Luckily for the omega, it seemed like Dick had also been thinking about take things one step further.</p>
<p>The night had started like any other. They were eating together in the sitting room, talking about what they had done that day. Dick was sharing something embarrassing that Damien had done, but Jason found he couldn’t focus on the words. His attention was caught on how happy the alpha looked. His eyes were lit up as he rambled on about his youngest brother. His cheeks had a slight flush to them from a mix of wine and excitement. And his smile grew even larger as he noticed how intently the omega was looking at him.</p>
<p>Jason realized in that moment that he was really fucking attracted to this amazing man.</p>
<p>The omega’s cheeks flushed as he felt his dick start to get hard and slick start to run down his thighs. He had <em>never</em> gotten wet without Dick touching him before. It was slightly mortifying for it to happen when Jason had just been looking at the alpha’s face. They were just having dinner; there shouldn’t be anything arousing about eating at the table. And to make it worse, Jason knew that Dick could probably smell what was happening, the arousal having made Jason’s scent slightly sweeter.</p>
<p>Dick has stopped talking. Jason dared to give a quick glance back to the alpha’s face. Their eyes instantly locked and the omega found that he just couldn’t look away. Dick’s eyes had darkened and he looked like he was ready to pounce. A quick sniff of the air and Jason could smell the Dick’s arousal. It was nice to know that he wasn’t the only one turned on right now.</p>
<p>“Do you, um, shit,” Dick stumbled over his words, brain not quite functioning as he could smell their growing arousal. “Do you want to take this to the bedroom?”</p>
<p>Jason nodded with no hesitation. They had talked about this. Extensively. And he really, really wanted it to happen.</p>
<p>Before, they had messed around in the shared area of their quarters. It was easier that way, knowing they were on equal footing. No one had the upper hand of being in their own room. But as Dick had reminded Jason numerous times, the alpha’s bedroom was also the omega’s. Even so, Jason had rarely ever spent any time in that room. He was fine staying in his own room. But they had decided that if they ever decided to take their relationship further, it would be better to do it in ‘their’ room. Jason felt confident with that decision. That way he still had his own space that he could go to whenever he needed to be alone.</p>
<p>But right now, Jason definitely didn’t want to be alone.</p>
<p>Dick took Jason’s hand in his own and pulled the omega into ‘their’ bedroom. They slammed the door behind them and then they were suddenly on the bed, Dick’s hands running up and down Jason’s body.</p>
<p>The omega barely had time to take everything in. It seemed like one second he had been eating and the next he was on his back, his alpha hovering above him with a burning heat in his eyes. It lit the fire in Jason’s body; the omega could feel the arousal pooling in his stomach.</p>
<p>They kissed, hard and fast, stopping only to remove another piece of clothing. Before long, both of them were completely naked. It was nothing new- Jason had been fully undressed in front of Dick before- but his time felt different. First, they were in an actual bed in what was meant to be their shared bedroom. It was much more intimate than previous times. Also, Jason was splayed out on the bed with Dick kneeling between the omega’s knees. Jason didn’t know if he could handle the way the alpha’s eyes roamed every inch of the omega’s body. It made Jason feel much more exposed than when they were crammed on the settee.</p>
<p>Finally, Jason couldn’t take the waiting any longer. He wanted Dick to touch him <em>now</em>.</p>
<p>Jason let out a low whine and reached out for the alpha. Dick let himself be pulled down and they started kissing again. It was slower this time, gentler. And while Jason appreciated this type of kiss, he really wanted to speed things up. His cock was practically throbbing and his thighs were completely covered in slick.</p>
<p>The omega thrust his hips up, his cock rubbing against Dick’s. They both let out a groan, breaking off their kiss. Dick seemed to get the message. He started to leave a trailing of kisses down Jason’s jaw and neck, moving lower and lower until his lips were on Jason’s cock. Jason spread his legs farther apart as Dick takes the omega’s cock into his mouth. Two seconds later and Jason felt fingers running along the inside of his thigh. They moved higher and higher until stopped right at Jason’s entrance. Dick’s fingers paused for a second, giving Jason a chance to stop him before they moved any farther.</p>
<p>But Jason really didn’t want him to stop. He moved his hips down slightly, aching to have Dick’s fingers touch him there. Dick wasted no time slipping in his middle finger up to the knuckle. Jason moaned, his hands moving down to grip on Dick’s hair. The alpha slipped in two more fingers, curling them slightly. Jason could have come just from that, but right before he could reach his climax, Dick’s fingers slipped out and his took him mouth off of Jason’s cock.</p>
<p>Jason let out a high-pitched whine at the loss of all stimulation. He heard Dick let out a low laugh so Jason gave him a glare. That only made Dick smile brighter.</p>
<p>Still, Dick made no move to touch Jason again. Instead, he stroked his own cock a couple times, eyes roaming Jason’s flushed body. Dick looked ready to eat Jason alive.</p>
<p>And Jason really, really wanted Dick to get on with doing just that.</p>
<p>“Do you want me to-” Dick started to say, his voice a little rough.</p>
<p>“Dick, I swear if you don’t stick your cock in me right now…” Jason’s words trailed off as Dick finally touched the omega again.</p>
<p>“Alright, alright,” Dick laughed out, pushing his fingers back into Jason’s cunt.</p>
<p>Jason grabs the back of his own knees and pulls them closer to his chest to give Dick better access. Dick’s fingers slip out once more. He brings one hand to his cock as he lines himself up.</p>
<p>“You’re sure?” Dick asks before he moves any further.</p>
<p>“Yes, fuck,” Jason whines out. He needs to feel Dick inside him, now.</p>
<p>Dick starts to push in slowly. Jason lets out a loud moan as the new feeling. The toy Roy had given the omega was small compared to what was entering his cunt right now. The stretch felt good, the amount of slick Jason had produced making it nearly impossible for it to hurt.</p>
<p>They both let out a low moan when Dick’s cock was all the way in. Neither moved for a few moments, letting Jason adjust. The omega wrapped his legs around and used them to pull the alpha in even deeper. Dick took this as Jason being ready for him to start moving. He gave a slow, shallow thrust. The gasp Jason let out turned into a moan as Dick gave another thrust. The alpha slowly started to quicken the pace. Jason grabbed frantically at Dick, pulling him down for a bruising kiss.</p>
<p>Dick moved off of Jason’s mouth and started kissing down his neck until he reached the mating bite he left. He licked at the scar, causing the omega to shiver.</p>
<p>“Dick,” Jason gasped out.</p>
<p>Dick kept teasing at the mating bite as he continued rocking in and out of Jason’s cunt. All these new sensations were bringing the omega closer and closer to climax. He didn’t think he was going to last much longer. He brought a hand down to his own cock, hoping to be pushed over the edge.</p>
<p>A couple strokes later and he felt himself come undone. His back arched off the bed as slick gushed out across the sheets and come splattered along his stomach. When the waves of pleasure stopped rolling through his body, he fell back on the bed, struggling to catch his breath.</p>
<p>“Fuck, you’re gorgeous,” Dick said before he kissed the breathless Jason.</p>
<p>Dick hadn’t stopped his thrusts, but they were starting to become erratic. It didn’t take much longer before the alpha reached his own climax. He made sure to pull back slightly before he came; he didn’t want to knot the omega.</p>
<p>When his orgasm passed, he slipped out and landed on the bed next to Jason. He leaned over to press some lazy kisses on Jason’s lips, jaw, hair, anything he could reach. Eventually he pulled back and laid there trying to catch his breath.</p>
<p>“I love you,” Dick muttered.</p>
<p>Jason froze for a second. He didn’t think he could say it back yet, but he hoped the kiss he gave the alpha was enough to let Dick know that omega was starting to feel the same way. When they broke apart Jason shifted on the bed, turning on his side, back facing Dick. He could feel come start to leak out, but decided to ignore it. He was too tired to care.</p>
<p>The alpha moved behind him until they were both laying comfortably curled up together, Dick spooning his omega. They both knew they would have to get up soon to clean up, but they wanted to enjoy the afterglow.</p>
<p>Jason just wanted to lay here forever. The love he felt pouring from the alpha consumed the omega. Jason would be okay never moving again if he could continue feeling like this forever.</p>
<p>A brief thought about babies crossed his mind. He could see himself giving Dick an heir, not because of Sionis, but because of how Dick loved his omega. Jason could only imagine how lucky a child would be to have a parent who loved them as much as the omega knew Dick would.</p>
<p>However, Jason wouldn’t have to worry about a child anytime soon. Leslie had given him herbs to take in order to prevent pregnancy. It was already unlikely that he would conceive outside of a heat, but he didn’t want to risk it.</p>
<p>Still, maybe one day he wouldn’t have to worry about remembering to put the herbs in his tea.</p><hr/>
<p>Jason’s heat came a few weeks later. He was still a little hesitant about it. And not because of Dick. No, Dick was absolutely amazing. Jason knew without a doubt that the alpha would be respectful and caring the while time if they heat shared. Still, Jason was a little uneasy about being back in such a vulnerable state again.</p>
<p>Mara had been assuring him for weeks that if he didn’t want to heat share yet, she would guard the door just like Roy had done last time. And Jason definitely appreciated that. The beta knew about what had been going on between the couple- Jason would always spill the latest news as soon as he saw her- but she also knew how apprehensive the omega was about his heat. But she also spent time reminding him that Dick would never to anything to Jason didn’t want him to.</p>
<p>Roy had been saying the same thing. He was encouraging the other omega to heat share. They two had been sharing many letters and Roy was not afraid to write about how amazing his experiences with heat shares had been. Jason appreciated having someone who was willing to be open and talk about heat sharing. He definitely learned a lot from the older omega.</p>
<p>And that’s why he knew he wanted to heat share with Dick when his next one came. He had two great friends who he knew would have his back no matter what. Even though only one of them would be in Gotham when Jason had another heat, he knew Mara would make sure everything went smoothly for the omega.</p>
<p>He also knew that Dick loved him. The alpha would never do anything Jason wasn’t comfortable with. And so Jason talked about heat sharing with his alpha.</p>
<p>They talked about it a lot, a little too much for Jason’s liking. But it was good because when his scent started getting sweeter throughout lunch one day, he knew he was ready to share it with Dick.</p>
<p>It was a little nerve-wracking at first. The alpha had never really been in Jason’s bedroom, let alone the omega’s nest. Jason felt exposed showing all of this to Dick, letting the alpha into his nest, but at the anxiety he felt over this was unnecessary. Dick let Jason move at his own pace; he just followed whatever Jason told him.</p>
<p>When Jason finally fell into full-blown heat, he felt at ease. He didn’t have a single doubt in his mind that he made the right choice letting his alpha see him in such a vulnerable state. Dick was attentive to all of Jason’s needs. He had gotten suppressants from Leslie beforehand to make sure he wouldn’t go into rut while Jason was in heat. Maybe one day they would share a heat and rut together, but for the time being Dick needed to be clearheaded to help care for his omega.</p>
<p>The days passed in a blur. Jason would gain clarity between waves, usually waking up to being still being knotted. As soon as Dick’s know went down, the alpha would make sure Jason was hydrated and well fed. And then another wave would hit the omega and they would be back to rolling around together in the nest.</p>
<p>Jason had to admit that Roy was right when he said that sharing a heat with an alpha made it better. He felt that he had more moments of clarity during his heat. Even when he did drop during a wave, he felt more aware of what was going on than he had during his last heat.</p>
<p>And Jason was glad that he had an actual alpha cock inside of him instead of a dildo. He felt fuller and got off much faster. Being knotted definitely helped keep him more sated.</p>
<p>It surprised Jason when he felt disappointed that his heat was coming to an end. He truly had been stressing about heat sharing for nothing. Everything had gone great.</p>
<p>Still, his heat had to end at some point. On the fifth day, his head was clearer than it had been in a while and his scent was losing the sweetness that the heat gave. Even though it was clear that his heat would be ending soon, Dick was still ready to help give Jason whatever he needed.</p>
<p>And right now, he needed a knot.</p>
<p> Jason is on his knees, ass straight up in the air, arms splayed out in front of him, hands desperately grabbing at the materials in his nest. His face is pressed into a blanket from Dick’s room. The strong scent of cardamom and vanilla was comforting and grounding.</p>
<p>Dick had a bruising grip on Jason’s hips. His thrusts were hard and fast. He was close, could basically feel his knot ready to pop, and he knew Jason was getting close, too.</p>
<p>Jason had tears in his eyes from the amount of pleasure he was feeling. In his heat, every part of him was more sensitive and it felt like all of his nerves were on fire. Every place that Dick was touching was searing, but it felt amazing. The omega was a moaning mess, crying out with every thrust. He was so close, so desperate to reach climax.</p>
<p>It didn’t take much longer for Jason to finally get pushed over the edge. He came hard, vision going black. Fuck, he wasn’t ready for his heat to over.</p>
<p>A few seconds later Dick came, filling Jason with come. His knot popped, stretching Jason even more. The omega moaned, but couldn’t move. His body was exhausted. He let himself be gently shifted around in the nest.</p>
<p>Dick moved them so that he was spooning his omega, his arms wrapped around Jason to completely envelope him. They both laid there for a few moments trying to catch their breath. Dick nuzzled his face in Jason’s neck, lips giving a couple of tender kisses to the mating bite.</p>
<p>Jason felt like he could explode from the amount of warmth filling up his chest. But this warmth wasn’t from the heat; it was from the pure adoration and affection he felt from his alpha.</p>
<p>Jason knew then that he could finally say it.</p>
<p>“I love you,” he breathed out, his voice slightly raspy.</p>
<p>Jason felt Dick still behind him. The alpha tightened his grip around the omega.</p>
<p>“I love you,” Dick responded.</p>
<p>Jason didn’t think he ever heard Dick sound so happy. He didn’t have to see the alpha’s face to know that Dick had a huge smile on his face.</p>
<p>They continued to lay there like that, both filled with love.</p>
<p>They both fell asleep before Dick’s knot went down so they could separate and clean up. Jason didn’t mind and he didn’t think Dick did either. They were both exhausted. There would be plenty of time to clean up when they woke up and were certain that Jason’s heat was over.</p>
<p>Jason didn’t know how long they had been out, but when he woke up it felt like every trace of his heat was gone. He felt Dick shift behind him, slipping out of Jason. Both of them are covered in dried sweat and come. Jason feels absolutely disgusting, but he’s too tired to really care.</p>
<p>Dick tells Jason that he’s going to go get some rags to clean up. Or at least Jason thinks that’s what Dick says. The omega’s mind might be free from the heat haze, but he’s exhausted and can already feel himself drifting back to sleep.</p>
<p>The next time he wakes up, he’s alone in his nest. He must not have slept for long if Dick still isn’t back. Jason attempts to sit up, his muscles groaning in protest.</p>
<p>Where was Dick?</p>
<p>Jason wanted his alpha back. He wanted to cuddle. And get cleaned up. Oh, and he could use a drink, too. The omega glanced around and noticed with delight that there was a cup of water sitting outside the nest. He fumbled around until he was close enough to grab it. He swallowed the whole thing in seconds, only realizing afterwards that there was a weird tang to the water.</p>
<p>Frowning, Jason brought the now empty cup up to his nose and gave it a sniff. There was definitely something added to the water. Maybe it was some type of herb? It didn’t smell like the suppressants he used in the past or the herbs Leslie gave him to prevent pregnancy.</p>
<p>What the fuck was it? And where was Dick? And why was his head suddenly getting fuzzy?</p>
<p>Jason distantly realized that something was off. This wasn’t right.</p>
<p>But the omega didn’t have enough time to think about it. He was falling back into his nest, passing out before his head even hit the ground.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm back!! So sorry this took so long to get out! I hope that the length of this chapter (and the fact that it shows Dick and Jason falling in love) helps make up for the fact that it took so long for me to update.</p>
<p>Just a couple notes: The past few omega verse fanfics I've read had intersex male omegas and so I decided to do that too. It just makes more sense to me than having "ass babies" as I've seen some people call them. Also, I've added a bunch of tags since there was so much new stuff happening during the second half of the chapter. And lastly, I am going to update this as often as I can, but school is getting to be lot more demanding than I thought it was going to be. Sorry in advance if it takes a while for me to post again!</p>
<p>Thanks to everyone for sticking around! I hope you like the chapter!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Jason regained consciousness, he quickly realized that he was no longer in his nest. The smell was off. There were no familiar scents, no comforting cardamom and vanilla. Instead there was a thick stench surrounding the omega. The atmosphere was sour and wafts of something rotting lingered in the air. It made Jason’s stomach churn.</p>
<p>To make matters worse, Jason couldn’t see anything. There was a blindfold over his eyes along with a gag in his mouth. His ankles were tied together with what felt like rope. In a similar fashion, his wrists were tied together behind his back. He had clothes on, but he had no idea who managed to put those on. The omega was fairly certain that the last moment he had been conscious he was still naked in his nest.</p>
<p>Now he was laying on a cold, hard floor. And the floor was moving. Or, more like vibrating. Jason assumed he was in a carriage of some sort. He could hear the horses’ hooves hit the ground as they carried him farther and farther away from the castle. The occasional jolt from the wheels hitting a pothole made him think they were taking a less used route. It was definitely smart of them staying off the main roads if they wanted to avoid getting stopped. Whoever these people were, they were taking him somewhere and Jason really wished he knew where.</p>
<p>He was alone, tired, sore, and above all really fucking pissed.</p>
<p>Jason had finally heat shared with his husband. He should be back in his nest with Dick. His doting mate should be bringing him food, cuddling with him, and giving off his amazing scent. That would all help the omega feel back to normal after being out of his mind in heat for days.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, Jason didn’t get any type of recovery period. His head is pounding, his body aches, and he’s pretty sure he’s dehydrated.</p>
<p>Oh, and he’s been kidnapped.</p>
<p>Jason can’t think of any other possibility for why he’s tied up, blindfolded, and gagged.</p>
<p>He can’t say he’s really surprised. There had been multiple kidnapping attempts when he had lived with Sionis. Jason had been the ward of the King after all. A ransom for a Prince would’ve been very high. However, with the training he had been doing and with Sionis’s backup, he had always managed to fend up his attempted kidnappers.</p>
<p>Jason’s anger warmed his veins. For all of the times someone had tried to kidnap him as a child, they were finally successful when he was a grown adult. He hated that fact. He was big for an omega and had been working out and training quite frequently back in Gotham. And yet his stupid biology got in his way and had made him an easy target.</p>
<p>This is one of the reasons Sionis had allowed for Jason to be on suppressants without ever taking a break to have a heat. Heats made omegas weak, made Jason weak. And he despised that his body would work against him like that.</p>
<p>Jason should’ve been able to fend off anyone who tried to take him away; stealing him away when he was still victim to the throes of heat was a very dishonorable thing to do. And if he was still in heat that meant- shit.</p>
<p>His anger shifted into horror at the thought of his kidnappers seeing him in that state, seeing him <em>naked</em>. His stomach churned again, this time he had to swallow back down the small amount of bile that came up.</p>
<p>The omega quickly started to test his bindings but found that they had been properly tied. He had nothing on him to attempt to cut through the rope. It seemed like he was stuck.</p>
<p>He wasn’t quite sure what to do. His mind still wasn’t yet fully clear of the haze from his heat. If anything, it seemed like his head was only feeling worse. The pressure in his skull was increasing and he a wave of fatigue hit him hard.</p>
<p>There was nothing for him to do but slip back into unconsciousness.</p><hr/>
<p>The next time Jason wakes up he feels hands on his body, pulling him up off the carriage floor. The omega quickly assesses this new situation. He can feel four hands on his arms and they start to drag him out of the carriage. Two people then. Jason could try take them out. However, if there were more guys around, fighting the two holding him might not be the best idea.</p>
<p>To see what was really going on, Jason need to get this damned blindfold off. He’s not sure how to go about doing that. He’s still gagged and can’t exactly talk to the people moving him.</p>
<p>“Here he is, sir,” the guy to Jason’s left said as they came to a halt.</p>
<p>Looks like there’s at least one other person there, then. Still, three people wasn’t too bad. If Jason had a knife it would almost be too easy. But with his arms and legs tied, there wasn’t much he could do.</p>
<p>“Go ahead and take him downstairs,” the other person said. But this person had a very familiar voice. Jason was sure he had heard it before.</p>
<p>It took a couple seconds before his brain finally made the connection. If Jason was right, this man had been working under Sionis for years. And this man was definitely not one to mess with. He knew enough about what he had done, why Sionis had decided to keep him around even though he was clinically insane.</p>
<p>A low growl started in Jason’s chest.</p>
<p>“Oh good. You’re up.”</p>
<p>Jason tried to give a sneer, but the gag made it hard. It only made him growler.</p>
<p>“Now gentlemen, why don’t we take off the blindfold and the gag from out dear guest.”</p>
<p>Seconds later, Jason’s mouth and eyes were free. He finally made his displeasure show on his face. And he could get a good look at the man in front of him. The omega had only met this man a handful of times, but it would be impossible not to recognize the deep scars by the man’s mouth.</p>
<p> “Joker.” Jason spits out the name.</p>
<p>One would think that it would be a good thing to have one of Sionis’s men be Jason’s captor. But Jason knew that this now made the situation worse than being kidnapped by someone who just wanted Jason for the ransom money. If it was someone from Sionis’s organization, they either wanted to start a war with the Black Mask himself or Jason had fucked up.</p>
<p>And thinking about recent events, Jason had definitely fucked up.</p>
<p>He didn’t know how, but Sionis had found out about Jason helping the Justice League. If it was just about to getting pregnant, Sionis would not have gone out of his way to kidnap the omega. Sure, the alpha could be upset by not having an heir with a claim to the Gotham throne yet, but it was easy enough for Jason to blame his body and coming off of suppressants. The alpha would probably find it best to leave Jason in Gotham to give him more chances at getting knocked up.</p>
<p>But finding out that his own ward was now working against him? That would definitely be cause for Sionis having someone kidnap the omega.</p>
<p>On the off chance that this really was Joker making a power grab, it probably wouldn’t be too bad of a situation for Jason. He would basically just be held for ransom, but instead of money it would be for the head of the False Face Society.</p>
<p>But if this really was going where Jason thought it was, he was definitely in harm’s way. His former guardian wouldn’t be afraid to punish the omega how he thought fit.</p>
<p>“So nice to see you again, Omega Prince.” Joker gave a dramatic bow, his mouth curving into a grin.</p>
<p>“What the fuck is this about?” Jason snarled.</p>
<p>“Sionis thought that since you know about it now, you might as well get a tour of one of the locations for the trafficking ring. And he gave me the honor of showing you around,” Joker answered, the unsettling grin still plastered on his face.</p>
<p>Jason could feel all the blood drain from his face. He definitely fucked up.</p>
<p>There was no doubt that Sionis knew that Jason had been helping the Justice League. Jason still wasn’t sure <em>how</em> Sionis knew, but he definitely did. And Jason could only imagine just how mad the alpha was over this.</p>
<p>Jason had gotten in trouble quite a few times over the years, but it was never about anything serious. The punishments he received ranged from a slap across the face to not getting food for a couple days. With something as big as helping out the enemy, the punishment was bound to bad. A shiver went down Jason’s spine just at the thought of what Sionis could have planned.</p>
<p>“Oh, maybe you’re not quite ready to have a look around the facility,” Joker said mockingly.</p>
<p>Jason definitely wasn’t ready. He would never be ready. He never wanted to step food inside the building.</p>
<p>And damn was it a huge building. A few feet behind Joker stood the multi-story facility. Jason couldn’t begin to think about how many poor omegas could fit inside there. There had to be hundreds, if not thousands of omegas here. And to think about what they were all going through…</p>
<p>This time when Jason’s stomach churned, he couldn’t stop the bile from forcing its way out.</p>
<p>He could hear Joke say something, but the omega couldn’t make out what it was. His head felt like it was floating and he couldn’t focus on anything. Another wave of fatigue hit him and he gratefully let himself pass back out. Hopefully this was all some terrible dream and when he woke up he would be back in his nest with Dick.</p><hr/>
<p>It was, of course, very wishful thinking.</p>
<p>Jason woke up not in his nest, but sitting on a chair with his arms still tied behind him. The pressure from leaning back on his arms had made everything below his shoulder feel numb. He leaned forward in hopes of getting the blood flowing back to his hands, but the movement ended up alerting the guards to Jason being awake again.</p>
<p>One came over with a glass of water. It was humiliating to let another person help the omega drink, but with his arms tied up there was nothing he could do. He was fairly certain the last time he had anything to drink was when he had been drugged, and who knows how long it’s been since then. He could only pray that this current drink hadn’t been drugged.</p>
<p>The room-temperature water was the best thing Jason had ever tasted. He quickly downed the glass and could easily have drank another one. His mouth was still dry, but seeing the bread in the guard’s hands quickly made him forget about his thirst. Jason’s stomach growled, and it was almost painful how much his stomach was begging for food. The omega couldn’t remember the last time he had anything to eat.</p>
<p>Jason swallowed his pride once again as he let the guard feed him by hand. He ate quickly not only because he was starving, but also because he wanted the guard to piss off. He didn’t want some stranger handfeeding him any longer than was needed. Still, it was almost too soon that the bread was gone. Stale as it was, it was heaven to Jason’s taste buds. He definitely could’ve eaten more, but he wanted to be able to feed himself the next time.</p>
<p>The guard then went back to his post and Jason took the opportunity to look around. He was in a room that could be describes like a cell. It was bare, save for a cot along the far wall and the chair that Jason was currently sitting in. The door was barred and he could see two guards standing outside it. The omega wondered how long he would be stuck here in this room.</p>
<p>Things currently didn’t seem too bad. They had actually fed him and given him water. Jason hadn’t expected that. He was sure he would be denied those necessities like some of the previous times he had been punished. The upcoming punishment he was sure to receive was going to be a bad one.</p>
<p>It was only a few minutes after that thought that Joker was standing in front of the omega once again.</p>
<p>“Shall we start the tour then?” Joker asked with a sickening grin.</p>
<p>Jason wished he could no, but there was little he could do when two guards grabbed his arms and forced him to follow Joker out of the cell.</p>
<p>Maybe he could use this time to figure out a plan. He could try to find the perfect path to escape. And he would try to learn as much about this facility as he could to relay back to the Justice League. They would surely be able to take this place down if they knew where it was and how many people were working here.</p>
<p>The four of them started off on this so-called tour. Joker walked in front, rambling about what went on here at the facility. Jason walked behind him with the two guards on either side, their hands wrapped tightly around the omega’s arms.</p>
<p>The they soon came upon more cells. They were different than the one Jason had been in. Jason’s had been pretty closed off with stone walls all around. Only the door had been barred on the top half to allow the guards to see in. These cells had virtually no privacy. The entire wall that would be along the hallway was just bars. There was no place for the captive omegas to hide away from prying eyes.</p>
<p>Jason saw too many omegas to even try to count. Each cell was over packed, the omegas huddling together with barely any room to move. The scent coming off of them was sickening. The terror and sadness was seeping into their scents, filling the entire hallway with a suffocating sour smell.</p>
<p>They were all dressed in threadbare rags. Their hair was knotted, their feet were bare, and they all looked absolutely filthy. Many looked too thin to be considered healthy. Their faces were drawn, eyes looking devoid of any life. How could anyone with a soul be okay with allowing human beings to live in such a state?</p>
<p>“These are the ones waiting to be bought. It shouldn’t take long to find buyers for all of them. They’re all unmarked and have had their presentation heat, so they should be ready to please whoever buys them,” Joker stated, hand gesturing to never-ending lines of cells. </p>
<p>Joker’s words went in one ear and right out the other. Jason couldn’t focus on the mad man’s words when he made eye contact with one of the omegas.</p>
<p>It was a child. She looked even younger than Damian. Instead of being with a loving family, she was caged liked an animal. There was no way she had already had her presentation heat. She seemed way too young. But if what Joker said was true, she would be sold soon. Slave to whichever sleazy alpha decided to buy her.</p>
<p>Jason could easily have been one of the omegas inside those cells. He could’ve been one of the omegas fearing what would happen after they had been bought. The only reason he wasn’t was because Sionis saved him all those years ago. Jason realized then just how much he owed Sionis. As horrible as the alpha could be, he had never touched inappropriately and he had never let anyone else touch the omega either. He had kept Jason out of a life of sex slavery. And for that, Jason was very grateful.</p>
<p>His gaze was torn off of the young girl, the guards dragging him along to follow after Joker. They passed countless numbers of cells as they walked down twisting corridors. Eventually, the cells ended.</p>
<p>Jason let out a sigh. If there were no more cells, then the tour should be over. He had seen what Joker wanted to show him. Now he could get back to worrying about what punishment awaited him.</p>
<p>However, the four of them continued walking farther and farther away from the cell Jason had woken up in. As the continued walking, Jason had to switch to breathing through his mouth. The smell they were approaching was strong and sickening. He thought it was bad walking past the cells, but this was definitely worse. The sour tang of fear and distress was too much for Jason. And to make it worse, underneath that overpowering scent there was the sweeter, enticing smell of heat. He really didn’t want to find out what the cause behind this scent was.</p>
<p>Seconds later and Jason found the reason for the horrifying scent.</p>
<p>There was another long stretch of hallway with rooms on both sides. Instead of bars, these ones had actual walls and doors. However, each room did have a huge glass pane so that everyone could still see just about every part of the room.</p>
<p>Jason really wished there weren’t windows there. He didn’t want to see inside. But he knew anything he learned about this place would help in the end with getting all of these omegas out. When he got out he would provide every detail back to the Justice League, no matter how disturbing it was.</p>
<p><em>Well, if I get out</em>, Jason thought. He quickly shook that thought out of his head. No, he was going to get out. He was going to get back to his husband and help shut down the False Face Society for good.</p>
<p>Jason glanced through the glass where Joker had forced the small group to stop. He completely froze at the sight in front of him.</p>
<p>“And here we have rooms for the alphas who don’t want to bring an omega home with them. All the omegas in these room are in heat. Easier for them to do what the alphas want.” Joker said it with a small laugh, but Jason didn’t find anything about this funny.</p>
<p>It made Jason’s stomach churn, and he really didn’t want to throw up the little food he had gotten earlier. Still, he forced himself to keep looking.</p>
<p>An omega boy was in the room with a much older alpha. The omega was probably younger than Jason, but here he was in heat and being forced to share it. The young omega was strapped down to a sorry excuse for a bed. There was a thick leather collar covering the omega’s neck. Jason could see the tears streaming down the boy’s face as the alpha pounded into him.</p>
<p>“We make sure to keep collars on the omegas so that the alphas don’t get the wrong idea. They haven’t bought for the whole omega, just a heat, so that can’t claim them with a mating bite,” Joker continued, talking as if he was just describing the weather and not the rape of omegas. “Most alphas just want to have a good couple of days with an omega of their choice. However, some do pay extra in order to try for a child. Obviously, it’s never guaranteed that the omega will actually get pregnant, but if they still want to pay, it’s entirely up to them. It’s unfortunate to have the omega unable to work for the following nine months, but the cost of trying to get an omega is not cheap for the alphas.”</p>
<p>Jason actively had to swallow down the bile. It was bad enough to hear about the omegas being raped during their heats, having to see it, but to know that some were being forced to carry their rapist’s baby? And then have to lose the baby to said rapist?</p>
<p>Jason felt a wave a guilt wash over him. He had been having the best couple of months with his husband. Things were going so well that he had been thinking about babies a little too often. He had honestly been thinking about when a good time to actually try for a baby.</p>
<p>And here these enslaved omegas didn’t have a say in if they wanted to get pregnant or not.</p>
<p>It didn’t stop there.</p>
<p>The guards forced Jason to follow Joker once more. They walked past countless rooms. Jason could see and hear these omegas getting raped by alphas who had too much money and too much power. Their cries would haunt Jason’s sleep for months to come.</p>
<p>And instead of the tour being over, it just kept going. The next set of rooms no longer carried the smell of heat. The strong scent of terror and pain were still there. And the sharp tang of fresh blood.</p>
<p>These rooms were completely blocked off. The walls and door were solid, no bars or glass to allow a peek inside. Jason didn’t know if he should be relieved by that or not.</p>
<p>“Welcome to my wing of this fine establishment.” Joker looked entirely too happy for being in a place that reeked of blood. “Sionis lets me take all of messed up omegas. You know, the ones that are infertile, or are sick, or whose bodies are screwed up. The ones that we can’t sell to alphas. I’m allowed to cut them open to study them and experiment on them.”</p>
<p>Joker opens up one of the doors and steps into the room. The guards force Jason to follow. One glance inside and Jason firmly plants his feet on the ground, refusing to move on more step. The guard on his left gives him a hard shove and Jason ends up stumbling into the room.</p>
<p>Now Jason is much too close to the naked female omega who is strapped onto the table in the middle of the floor.</p>
<p>Jason can see that she is still alive, but barely. Her chest is still rising and falling, but its slow and faint. She’s much too pale, blood pooling into the table and dripping down onto the floor. There are multiple incisions on her skin, the deepest one going straight down from her sternum to just under her belly button.</p>
<p>“It’s a shame that she’s asleep. It’s always much more fun to play with them when they’re awake. Maybe next time I can show you how wonderful it is to hear their screams,” Joker says as he grabs a knife from a tray next to the table.</p>
<p>Jason can see many different types of knives and some other tools that he doesn’t know. He doesn’t want to know, either.</p>
<p>He watches in horror as Joker takes the knife to cut further into the woman’s stomach. A couple slices and then he’s pulling something out. More blood gushes out, and Joker’s hands are completely covered in the red substance. There’s an organ in Joker’s hand. Jason’s not sure which one, but he knows that it’s still an important part of the body. Joker sets the organ down and goes back to work.</p>
<p>“Oh,” Joke suddenly exclaims. “Guess we’re done with this one.”</p>
<p>Jason realizes the woman is dead. He doesn’t know how long it’s been since he saw the woman’s chest stop moving. She definitely lost too much blood, definitely couldn’t live without the organs that Joker cut out.</p>
<p>And Jason just stood there and watched while it happened.</p>
<p>He didn’t think he would ever forgive himself.</p>
<p>Luckily, it seems like the tour is over. Joker instructs the two guards to take Jason back to his cell and yells at other guards to clean up the mess he made.</p>
<p>Jason barely remembers the walk back to his cell. He knows he’s being guided down hallways, but doesn’t really acknowledge any of it. He knows he should be paying attention to where they’re walking. It would be smart to learn the layout of the facility. But he just can’t focus on where his body is going. He’s stuck in his head, thoughts racing.</p>
<p>Eventually, he feels himself start to come back to his body. He glances to the slide and realizes there are huge windows showing him what lies outside. Nothing looks familiar to him; he still has no idea where this facility is located. They could be in an entirely different kingdom for all he knows.</p>
<p>As he’s looking out at the passing windows, he realizes multiple large wagons being pulled in by horses. They each come to a stop near the entrance of the building. Guards are moving everywhere, opening up the back of the wagon and pulling out its contents. Chained people start to make their way out of the wagons, guards pushing them towards the door to the facility.</p>
<p>Jason clams up again.</p>
<p>Even more omegas are being brought into this awful place. They are being brought it to be sold, raped, impregnated, experimented on, and killed.</p>
<p>Jason has watched it all; seen it, heard it, smell it. And yet he did nothing to try to stop it. He tries to convince himself that what he’s learned here will one day help get all of these omegas get freed by the Justice League. But he’s really starting to doubt that.</p>
<p>It seems like hours later that the guards get Jason back to his cell. The undo the knotted rope at his wrists and then tie both of his arms to the armrests on the chair. The guards walk out of the cell, but before they get a chance to close the door, Joker is walking through.</p>
<p>“So, what did you think of the tour? Pretty nice facility we got here, right?”</p>
<p>Jason doesn’t respond. He wants to scream at Joker’s words. He wants to cry. He really wants to punch somebody. Instead, he just glares at the beta in front of him.</p>
<p>“What, don’t like how we run things?” Joker leans down so that his face is level with Jason’s.</p>
<p>They both stare at each other; Joker with a creepy smile on his face and Jason with a harsh glare. Neither of them move for several moments. Finally, Joker stands back up and breaks their eye contact.</p>
<p>“Well, he guest of honor should be arriving any second now,” Joker said with a laugh.</p>
<p>Guest of honor? Jason would be okay never finding out who that was meant to be. He had seen enough. He just needed to get out of here, get back to Gotham, and take down this omega trafficking ring for good.</p>
<p>But what Joker said was true. Only a few seconds later and the guards were opening the door to let someone in. One whiff of air and Jason’s blood ran cold. He definitely knew that scent. Out of every possible person who could have been the guest of honor, it just had to be Sionis.</p>
<p>It shouldn’t have come as a surprise to Jason. He knew that Sionis was pissed. The alpha let Joker and his men do all of the actual work, capturing Jason and bringing him to wherever this building was located. But now Sionis could do the part he actually liked. He got to show off his control over someone beneath him. And in this case, that someone was his ex-ward.</p>
<p>“Leave us.” Joker followed the command from Sionis and made his way out of Jason’s cell.</p>
<p>The next few moments were silent. The room filled with growing tension. Jason glared at his past guardian. Sionis just looked down at the omega, face devoid of emotion.</p>
<p>“Jason.”</p>
<p>“Sionis,” Jason replied with a snarl.</p>
<p>The alpha narrowed his eyes in glare. He took a couple steps further into the room.</p>
<p>“I gave you one job. A simple one at that. Play nice with you betrothed and get pregnant.” The room slowly started to fill with Sionis’s scent as he spoke. “How did you get ‘join the Justice League’ from my instructions?”</p>
<p>“What? What the fuck are you talking about? I’ve done what you asked. I’ve been playing nice with my husband and have been trying to get you and heir with claim to Gotham’s throne. Sorry that being on suppressants for so long fucked up my body.”</p>
<p>Jason didn’t think it would hurt to start off denying what was so obviously true. Maybe Sionis would at least believe the part about why Jason wasn’t pregnant yet. He didn’t need to know that Leslie had been providing the omega with birth control.</p>
<p>Of course, Jason’s words only seemed to anger Sionis more. He was pumping out pheromones at an alarming rate. The room was quickly filling with a sour twist of yuzu and nutmeg. It was basically suffocating Jason at this point.</p>
<p>Sionis grabbed Jason’s chin with his hand, forcing the omega to look up at the alpha’s face.</p>
<p>“Do you think me a fool?” Sionis seethed. “I raised you. I know everything about you. And I definitely know when you’re lying.”</p>
<p>Sionis released his iron grip on Jason’s face. The omega glared back in defiance.</p>
<p>“I’m not lying.”</p>
<p>Sionis let out a humorless laugh and the said, “you think I don’t have eyes inside that castle? I know everything that goes on there.”</p>
<p>Sionis started to slowly circle around the chair Jason was tied to. The omega followed Sionis’s movements with his eyes, not wanting to lose sight of the alpha or a second. He clearly wasn’t getting out of this situation any time soon, so it was best to make sure he was prepared for whatever Sionis decided to do.</p>
<p>“I tried to give you some time to come clean about what you knew,” Sionis continued. “I thought that, surely, you would write to me that you had found about how Bruce and his family were connected to the Justice League. I was confident that you would write to me about what you learned about each member. I had confidence in you, Jason. But you greatly disappointed me.”</p>
<p>The alpha stopped in front on Jason. The omega held Sionis’s stare, refusing to back down.</p>
<p>“To think, I saved you all those years ago for nothing. I should’ve let those alphas have their way with you.”</p>
<p>Jason raised his top lip in a snarl. “Fuck you,” he spit out.</p>
<p>A loud smack rang out in the small room. Jason didn’t see the slap coming; Sionis had moved way too fast. It wasn’t like Jason could’ve stopped it with his arms tied, but it would’ve been nice if he had enough time to brace himself. Instead, the power from Sionis’s hand had made Jason lose his balance, chair tipping to the side and taking the omega down to the floor with it.</p>
<p>“Don’t think for one second that I stopped them out of the kindness of my heart,” Sionis said, standing right in front of Jason’s face. He didn’t make any move to help the omega back into an upright position. “I stopped them because you were in the right place at the right time. Bruce and I have been going toe to toe for quite some time. I was fairly certain that he had ties to the Justice League, and I’m sure he had his suspicions about me and the False Face Society. My only goal that day was to find a way to get so close to that family that they would never be able to remove me.</p>
<p>And then someone suggesting kidnapping Bruce’s new ward. You see, he had just taken in Richard. The suggestion was idiotic, but it did help me find my real target. The perfect way in was to set up an arranged between my child and Bruce’s. Of course, I didn’t have any children, but that’s where you came in. I was on my way to oversee an incoming shipment when I heard your weak cries for help. But you did try to fight them off. And suddenly I found the solution to my problems.”</p>
<p>Jason closed his eyes, trying to block out Sionis. Out of sight, out of mine, right? But Sionis’s words were still ringing in the omega’s ears.</p>
<p>He didn’t want to believe any of this. Sure, Sionis had been an overall terrible guardian. He was mean, uncaring, and quick to anger. They barely spent any time together besides training or meals. Sionis sure as hell didn’t show conventional love towards his ward, but he had loved Jason in his own way. Right?</p>
<p>Jason had always believed that as terrible as Sionis was to him, he had still been his savior. He had chased all of those alphas off, taken Jason home with him, and given the omega anything he could’ve needed.</p>
<p>He gave Jason a purpose.</p>
<p>Everything had seemed so bleak after Jason’s mom died. As an unmated omega, there wasn’t a good outlook for his life. Sionis had showed the young omega that he could do anything. He could get strong and take down alphas like the ones who tried to force themselves on him.</p>
<p>And Jason had loved the sense of power that gave him.</p>
<p>He loved feeling strong and in control. He loved thinking he could help pay back the man that had saved him. He loved thinking that he could help the kingdom he called home.</p>
<p>And all of that was a lie.</p>
<p>“I never cared about you. I cared about what you could do for me. I can see now that it was all too good to be true. It was too easy to get you to follow anything I said. It was too easy to get Bruce to agree to the arranged marriage all those years ago. And it was way too way convincing you that you were something special.”</p>
<p>Jason had nothing to say in response. He just felt empty.</p>
<p>The omega was always led to believed that he had been taken in because Sionis had seen potential in him as a member of the False Face Society. There was an implication that one day Jason would be the heir to the organization. Now it seemed like that was all a lie. The alpha had never intended to have Jason help run the organization. From the beginning, Jason was set to marry a strange alpha from a different kingdom just so Sionis could get closer to his enemies.</p>
<p>Sionis reached down to pull Jason and the chair up. Jason prepared himself for the beating he was sure to receive. He had just ruined a plan that Sionis had running for almost six years. There was no way Sionis was just going to let him go free now.</p>
<p>Jason closed his eyes once again and braced himself for the first punch. Only, one never came.</p>
<p>He opened his eyes and glanced up to Sionis’s face. The alpha looked furious, and Jason was definitely able to smell the burnt tang to Sionis’s scent. The omega wasn’t sure he had ever seen his past guardian this mad before. So why wasn’t he taking his anger out on Jason?</p>
<p>“Joker informed me that his men had grabbed you at the tail end of your heat. He also said you had scented heavily of your alpha. Joker was fairly certain that you weren’t able to drink your special tea before they grabbed you.”</p>
<p>Jason’s stomach dropped. His whole body just froze, but his heart started to beat faster.</p>
<p>He tried to think about what had happened before he got kidnapped. Jason couldn’t remember seeing Dick. He couldn’t remember drinking anything that tasted of his birth control tea from Leslie. Everything was still unclear; his mind having been slave to the heat’s haze. So maybe he had drunk the tea.</p>
<p>No. He had a gut feeling that he had been grabbed before he had a chance to drink it.</p>
<p>Fuck.</p>
<p>Was he…? Could he really be…?</p>
<p>“You better hope you’re actually pregnant. Your punishment will be ten times worse if I find out you once again failed to give me an heir with ties to Gotham’s throne.”</p>
<p>And with that Sionis was gone. The lock clicked in place as the guard’s closed the door behind the alpha.</p>
<p>Jason was all alone.</p>
<p>Well maybe, not.</p>
<p>There could be a life growing inside him.</p>
<p>They would know in a couple days if his period ever came or not. As much as he hated getting periods, he was hoping his next one would come on time. This was probably the worst time he could’ve gotten pregnant.</p>
<p>Instead of sharing this special moment with his husband, he was stuck by himself in a cell in an omega trafficking facility. He should be hopefully awaiting the absence of his period with his alpha beside him, but now he was waiting for the blood to come all alone in his cell.</p>
<p>Jason didn’t want to be pregnant and under the care of Joker. He didn’t want Sionis being in control of him during his pregnancy. If he really was pregnant, he never wanted anyone from the False Face Society to ever be able to see the baby.</p>
<p>He wanted to have all of the experiences with Dick, not stuck in a cell with a bunch of dangerous criminals in control.</p>
<p>But, unfortunately, it seemed like Jason’s luck had run out. </p>
<p>The days passed, but his period never came.</p>
<p>Fuck.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys!! <br/>This semester has been hitting me pretty hard and I have like no motivation to work on anything, so sorry for the weeks it takes me to get the next chapter out. I only have six weeks left of class and then I graduate so hopefully after that I'll have a little more time to write.<br/>I've still been reading a lot of fanfics and sometimes I read one written so well so that everything else just kind of pales in comparison. I know that my writing is not up to par with these fics so I really appreciate everyone who has stuck around! I've never written this much for a single fanfic and there is still so much to come. This has all been a huge learning experience for me and a great way to practice writing. There's already so much I'd like to change in this fic. Maybe one day I'll work on rewriting this whole thing, but for now I really just want to get the story out. I know this fic isn't perfect, but thank you for all the amazing comments and kudos!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next couple weeks passed slowly, each day bleeding into the next until Jason couldn’t even tell how long he had actually been there. About half of his time was spent in the cell. It was starting to get a sickly musk to it. No one provided Jason with the materials needs to bathe and it’s not like anyone was coming around to clean the room. The omega never even received a change of clothes. His captors at least provided him with food and water. But he knew it wasn’t actually for him; it was the baby currently growing in his womb.</p>
<p>Jason needed to get out for that baby. He mainly just laid on the cot, plotting out how he could possibly get out of the room, past the guards, avoid Joker, make it out of the building, and somehow get back to Gotham. It seemed basically impossible, but he was going to do it. He just needed to wait for the perfect opportunity to arise.</p>
<p>Jason knew that he was basically untouchable. No one dared to physically harm the carrier of baby who would have ties to both the Kingdom of Gotham and the Kingdom of Arkham. This allowed the omega to be relatively safe during his captivity.</p>
<p>However, physical harm and psychological harm were two very different things.</p>
<p>The other half of the omega’s days were spent being forcibly moved by the guards to follow Joker around. Jason quickly learned that Joker was much worse than he originally thought. He spent most of his time around Joker just trying not to puke.</p>
<p>It turned out that there were a lot of “messed up” omegas that made it to the facility. Any omega that wasn’t deemed as good enough to sell was sent to Joker. And he had a very sick interest in learning about the human body. He loved to butcher the omegas, see what was inside, see how things worked. Jason couldn’t imagine that the mad man actually learned anything by chopping up omegas.</p>
<p>When Jason was lucky enough to not be part of Joker’s experiments, he still was forced to see things that made him want to gouge his own eyes out. Joker wasn’t always in the mood to cut into some poor omega. Sometimes he wanted to see what other alphas liked to do to omegas. And he would always bring Jason with him, called it “entertainment.” Jason had to watch alphas rape and beat omegas during their heat. Joker might find it entertaining, but it made a fire burn inside Jason.</p>
<p>When he got out of this place, he would be coming back to free all of the omegas and kill every one of these sick alphas.</p>
<p>But as angry as he got, as disgusted as he felt, as ready as he was to be back in Gotham, there just wasn’t a good chance for Jason to escape. He was slowly learning the guard patterns and the layout of the building. Ideally, he would get his hands on at least one weapon before he actually tried to break out, but it was a lot harder stealing one that he thought it would be. So his escape plan was definitely taking a lot longer than originally planned. Still, he refused to believe that he would be stuck here forever. And it wasn’t just him who was a prisoner here.</p>
<p>There were so many omegas that needed help.</p>
<p>And there was his baby.</p>
<p>It still didn’t seem real. Jason knew realistically that one day he would carry Dick’s child. But Dick was okay with waiting. Hell, Jason was about to be allowed to start taking suppressants soon. If he had just been able to drink the herbs from Leslie before getting captured, he wouldn’t be pregnant here. Sure, he probably would’ve been beat to an inch from death, but at least he wouldn’t have to worry about a child that isn’t even born yet.</p>
<p>Every day he is filled with dread thinking about what will happen if he doesn’t get out. Sionis will undoubtedly take the child. But then what?</p>
<p>Sionis is probably hoping for a male alpha, but not all genders can be figured out right at birth. The difference between a male alpha and a male beta won’t be noticeable until they are much older Same goes for telling the difference between a female omega and a female beta. The only ones that are known for sure are female alphas and male omegas.</p>
<p>Jason is forced to hope that his child is either a female alpha or a male alpha or beta. Anything else and Sionis will not be happy. Sionis probably won’t be happy unless the baby is a male alpha, but he wouldn’t know that until the baby is much older. He might be okay with a female alpha, but Jason wasn’t too sure. He didn’t want to think about what Sionis would do to the baby if it was a female omega or beta or a male omega.</p>
<p>There was a high chance that the baby would have a gender and secondary gender that didn’t please Sionis. And it was the fear of what Sionis would do in that situation that made Jason push through each sickening day he was stuck at the facility. He was going to get him and his baby out one day.</p>
<p>That day turned out being quite soon. Well, still not as soon as Jason would’ve liked. He had been stuck there for what, three weeks? Maybe four? He wasn’t sure how long he had been there, but he did know this was his chance to leave.</p>
<p>It started in the morning. One of his normal guards wasn’t there. They had been replaced by someone new. Someone clumsy.</p>
<p>When the new male alpha unlocked the cell door and came in to bring the food, he didn’t just set it down on the ground like the old one used to. This alpha walked further into the room, making his way over to Jason who was on the cot. The omega didn’t know why the guard was bringing the food to him, but it was amazing.</p>
<p>The guard hit the edge of his boot on one of the legs of the cot. The tray of stale bread and slightly moldy fruit started to fall from the guard’s hands as he tripped. Jason shot up to grab the tray. Well, to make it look like he was going for the tray. The omega managed to use his right hand to grab the knife from its sheath at the guard’s hip while he used his left hand to appear to help steady the tray.</p>
<p>It all happened in a matter of seconds. Then the guard regained his balance, basically through the tray at Jason, and grumbled as he made his way out of the cell.</p>
<p>Jason made sure to eat all of the food while preparing for his next step of the plan. He didn’t know when the next time there would be food for him to eat if he managed to escape. So he forced himself to swallow the expired food and waited for the guard shift to occur.</p>
<p>About an hour later, a different guard showed up to take over. The female alpha sent the other two guards on their way and positioned herself outside Jason’s cell door. The omega quickly took advantage of having only one guard present. He knew it meant that Joker would be there soon with another guard to whisk Jason away. It seemed that Joker always had a guard with him. Jason didn’t know why, maybe for protection, but it didn’t really matter. It meant that for a period of time there would only be one guard outside the cell door. Joker was usually running late to snatch Jason, but not by much. The omega only had about five minutes until Joker and the second guard arrived, so he made sure not to waste a single second.</p>
<p>It took only a few seconds for Jason to pick the lock on the door using a fork that had accidently been left on his tray one day. The click of the lock caused the guard to whip around. She went to grab the knife at her hip, but Jason was too fast. One perfectly placed punch and she was falling to the floor in a heap. The omega dragged her unconscious form into the cell and locked her inside. At least it was one less person for him to have to worry about trying to stop him.</p>
<p>Jason had noticed that Joker always arrived from the right side of the hallway, so the omega took off down the left. He hoped that he had enough of a head start that Joker wouldn’t be able to catch up. He tried not to dwell on the consequences of getting caught, and instead focused on staying quiet and moving fast. All of the guards followed a strict schedule for where to patrol, so Jason had a pretty good idea of where to go and which paths to avoid. Unfortunately, the facility was huge and Jason had never seen where any doors to the outside were located in relation to his cell. But he was confident he would be able to find an exit eventually. He just had to keep moving.</p>
<p>Jason did pause every once in a while to listen for any approaching guards. At one of these stops, he thought he heard footsteps. He waited a couple extra seconds, but he didn’t hear any more noise so he continued on. As soon as he turned the corner, he hit something hard. He didn’t have time to take in the situation or to focus on who was in front of him. The omega only thought of stopping himself from falling backwards and raising the knife in his right hand, ready to hit whoever was in his way.</p>
<p>A hand quickly shot out to grab Jason’s right wrist. He tried to yank his arm away, but the grip on his wrist was too strong. Jason really had lost a lot of muscle while rotting away in that stupid cell. Still, he could get out this. He could fight off this person. He could-</p>
<p>“Jason?” a voice asked, incredulously.</p>
<p>The omega froze, no longer fighting against the grip on his writs. He knew that voice.</p>
<p>“Dick?”</p>
<p>Suddenly Jason was pulled into a tight hug. He hugged Dick back, nuzzling at the alpha’s neck. The omega took in a deep breath, aching to get a whiff of his mate’s scent. But there was nothing there. No vanilla, no cardamom, nothing. A wave of dread washed over Jason. Was this not Dick?</p>
<p>He tried to push himself out of the hug to get a good look at the person in front of him. There was a mask covering most of the person’s face, but he still looked enough like Dick, so why-</p>
<p>“Sorry, I’m on scent blockers. Really helps with the whole sneaking around thing,” Dick said as if reading Jason’s mind.</p>
<p>Sneaking around? Everything seemed to click back into place. He was still stuck in the omega trafficking facility. And somehow Dick was there, too.</p>
<p>“I know where an exit is. We can talk later. Please just,” Dick paused, looking into Jason’s eyes. “Just let me get you out of here and then we can talk.”</p>
<p>Jason nodded, not trusting his own voice. Dick grabbed Jason’s hand and they took off the way Dick had come. They moved through a few hallways, down a couple flights of stairs, and then Jason just stopped. Dick came to a halt and turned around to look at the omega.</p>
<p>“Jason, please-”</p>
<p>“The other omegas… Dick, we- They need help. We can’t just-”</p>
<p>“I know. I know about the omegas. Other members of the Justice League are here. They’re going to get them out, I promise. But I need to get you out of here.” Dick pulled Jason’s hand and they started moving again.</p>
<p>Though, only a few moments later they came to another stop.</p>
<p>“Jason, I’m so glad to have found you. Who’s your friend?” Joker asked, his lips curled into a sickening smile.</p>
<p>“Joker,” Dick grit out. He pushed Jason behind him.</p>
<p>“You look familiar. Do I know you? Are you one of Bat’s brats? Ooh, its Bats here?” Joker took a couple steps forward while talking, guards following behind him.</p>
<p>“He should be here somewhere. Maybe you should go look for him.” Dick talked while moving him and Jason backwards.</p>
<p>Jason followed Dick. He knew their only option was to avoid getting into a fight. They were outnumbered about six to one. Jason believed that if the circumstances were different, him and Dick would’ve been able to take them all out. But currently, the omega was definitely too weak from barely moving and not eating enough the past few weeks. Not to mention, he had a baby to protect. He didn’t want to get into any unnecessary fights and end up losing his unborn child. They needed to avoid escalating this situation.</p>
<p>“Now, now. It’s not very nice to try to leave an ongoing conversation.” Joker just kept moving forward, consequently moving Jason and Dick back.</p>
<p>“Sorry, we have somewhere to be,” Dick replied.</p>
<p>They were so close. They had to be fucking close to the exit and yet they were trapped. Jason could hear faint footsteps coming from behind them. Pretty soon, there would be guards blocking them in from behind, too. They would essentially be trapped in this long hallway. Except Jason could also see a staircase just a few feet behind them to their left. Maybe if they could reach that staircase before the other guard showed up…</p>
<p>“Ah, yes. I suppose we all have somewhere to be. Ideally as far from this building as possible seeing as how it’s going to blow any second now.” Joker said it so casually that Jason almost missed it as he was too focused on the stairs.</p>
<p>Why would Joker be blowing up a building that he was still in? It didn’t make sense but at the same time, Jason knew that Joker was being serious.</p>
<p>If Dick was surprised, he didn’t show it. He didn’t even respond to Joker. He just kept moving backwards. And suddenly, they were at the staircase. Jason grabbed Dick’s arm and started pulling him down the stairs.</p>
<p>Joker started shouting at the guards. Jason could hear their footsteps following them down the stairs, but he didn’t dare look behind himself. He just focused on moving as fast as his feet could carry him.</p>
<p>Him and Dick just kept racing along a twisting path. No matter where they went, the footsteps followed. It seemed like they weren’t going to be losing the guards anytime soon. But they kept moving, even when Jason felt like his lungs were going to burst.</p>
<p>He just needed to keep moving. He just needed to make it a little further.</p>
<p>A thunderous boom shook the floor. And then another. And another.</p>
<p>Jason and Dick didn’t stop for one second. Not when the building moved, not when the walls creaked, and certainly not when the floor behind them suddenly crumbled away. If anything, it made them move faster. Stopping would likely be a death sentence for a building that was bound to come crashing down.</p>
<p>Luck seemed to be on their side, as the broken floor finally put a stop to the guards who had been hot on their heels. Without needed to worry about them, Dick and Jason were able to focus on just getting out.</p>
<p>It seemed like an eternity that they finally went through a door that led outside. They still didn’t stop. Jason couldn’t even pause to appreciate the fact that he was finally <em>outside</em>. Instead, they kept running until they passed through the first line of trees into the surrounding forest. They finally came to a stop and Jason felt like he could pass out right there.</p>
<p>The omega’s lungs were on fire, he was covered in a sheen of sweat, and he didn’t think he had enough energy to move another step. He was ready to pass out right there. Dick, on the other hand, seemed to still have adrenaline coursing through his veins.</p>
<p>“Robin, watch Jason.”</p>
<p>Jason whipped around at Dick’s words. Robin? Damian was here? At first glance, Jason couldn’t find the younger omega. But after looking up, he saw the boy perched on a tree branch. He jumped down at Dick’s command.</p>
<p>“Let me come with you.”</p>
<p>“No. You stay here. Watch Jason. I’ll be right back.” And with that Dick turned to head back towards the blown-up building.</p>
<p>And suddenly Jason could feel his own adrenaline kicking back in. He literally just got Dick back. He didn’t want to be separated from his husband already. The day had already been too much. Hell, the last four weeks had been too much. Jason was tired and he wanted to go home. With Dick.</p>
<p>But he also knew that there were a lot of omegas still in that building who could use more help. Jason hoped the other Justice League members were fine. Dick was fine, all things considered. He could help. He <em>would</em> help. Jason wouldn’t stop him. But there was something important the alpha needed to know before he could leave.</p>
<p>“I’m pregnant,” Jason blurted out.</p>
<p>Dick froze before a smile broke out. “Really?” he asked, breathlessly.</p>
<p>Jason nodded. “Yes, so you better come back. I’m not about to be a single parent.”</p>
<p>“I’ll be back. Promise.” Dick gave Jason a quick peck on the lips. “I love you.”</p>
<p>And then he was gone, racing back towards the crumbling building. Would he come back? Jason had no doubt that Joker was fine. Would he try to go after Dick? And what about the rest of the Justice League. Were they fine? Did they manage to get the omegas out safely before the explosions?</p>
<p>“He’ll be fine,” Damian said, breaking Jason away from his thoughts.</p>
<p>“I know,” Jason replied. And he meant it. He knew Dick would be fine. He would come back. And if not, Jason would bring him back to life and kill him himself. Dick was not allowed to leave Jason alone with a baby on the way. Especially not when they just got reunited again.</p>
<p>Jason turned to face Damian. The young boy was dressed similarly to Dick; black clothes, mask covering most of his face, and a knife in its sheath at his hip. He was clearly itching to do something, but had been stuck outside while the others went in. Jason couldn’t fault the others for making Damian stay outside; he was only twelve.</p>
<p>“I was trained for these kinds of situations since birth. It is foolish to leave me out here. I would be more useful in there than playing babysitter,” Damian stated.</p>
<p><em>Playing babysitter, huh,</em> Jason thought to himself, laughing slightly. Fuck, was it good to see Damian again. They barely spent any time together beforehand, but just seeing the young omega was a relief.</p>
<p>Jason dropped his knife and went over to crush the young boy in warm hug. He could tell by the lack of scent that Damian had also used a scent blocker. Still, Jason rubbed their cheeks together, scenting him. It didn’t really do anything with Damian not able to scent, but it helped with Jason’s nerves. It helped reaffirm <em>pack</em> and <em>safe</em>. Damian struggled at first, then gave a defeated huff and allowed Jason to continue scenting him.</p>
<p>The older omega finally felt the events of the day, hell, the past four weeks hit him. Every drop of adrenaline was gone, leaving Jason exhausted both physically and mentally. He just wanted to pass out. Sleeping for the next year seemed like a good plan. However, he knew that there was still a lot to do. All those omegas still needed help. He would probably have to relay what he had learned while in captivity. And who knew how long it was going to take to even get back to Gotham. No, Jason knew he couldn’t sleep quite yet.</p>
<p>When Jason was finally content with scenting, he let go of the younger omega and took a step back. Maybe if he wasn’t so tired he would feel embarrassed. It’s not like he had ever scented Damian before; their relationship definitely wasn’t close enough for the two of the to do it. As it was, Jason didn’t get a fuck. It definitely helped him and hopefully it helped distract Damian a little from his desire to be part of the action.</p>
<p>“I guess congratulations are in order,” Damian said, breaking the silence.</p>
<p>Jason let out a laugh, really noticing the absurdity of everything. He had just been rescued from an omega trafficking facility run by Sionis and Joker. And now he was in the woods with Damian after he ran his mouth about being pregnant.</p>
<p>He really had officially announced his pregnancy. Maybe not the best choice; he would definitely need to go see Leslie when he made it back to Gotham. Missing a period almost always guaranteed a pregnancy, but he knew it could also be caused by stress. And Jason had definitely been stressed. Still, he was almost certain he was pregnant. He only hoped that his treatment during captivity wasn’t going to have any adverse effects on the baby.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I guess they are,” Jason replied.</p>
<p>Damian opened his mouth as if to say something else, but suddenly snapped his mouth shut. He moved to stand in front of Jason, knife now unsheathed and in his right hand. The sudden movement prompted Jason to pick up the stolen knife he had dropped. Standing back up, he could hear footsteps heading their way.</p>
<p>Jason and Damian were alert, waiting to see who would show up. Moments later several people broke through the line of trees. Both omegas sagged in relief. It was Dick and the others.</p>
<p>Dick appeared to be fine, but Jason could see that some members of the Justice League looked worse for wear. There were cuts and scrapes, bruises that were definitely going to be purple by tomorrow. And they looked about as tired as Jason felt.</p>
<p>But where were all of the omegas?</p>
<p>Dick moved over to Jason. He wrapped his omega in a warm embrace.</p>
<p>“Told you I’d be back,” he said into Jason’s ear.</p>
<p>Jason closed his eyes and allowed himself a couple moments of ignoring everything going on while in the safety of his husband. Eventually, he did pull away. He needed to know what happened when Dick went back in.</p>
<p>“They’re safe. We got most of them out before the explosions went off. We couldn’t-” he broke off, voice thick with emotion. “We couldn’t get all of them out.”</p>
<p>Jason could feel the guilt rolling off of Dick and the other members of the League.</p>
<p>“You all did everything you could,” Jason said to reassure the alpha. But he truly believed that. He knew that all of the members of the Justice League would’ve done everything in their power to save the imprisoned omegas.</p>
<p>“We’re close to the border with Metropolis, so Clark and a couple others are staying with the omegas until Clark can get men and healers over here. They’re doing what they can to help the injured, but…Well, it’s going to be a long road ahead of them.”</p>
<p>“But they’re out. You got them out.” Jason wanted to make it clear that no matter what happened in the future, right now they were safe, away from Joker and all the disgusting rapists.</p>
<p>“Yeah…yeah, they’re out.” Dick let out a long breath. He looked over, meeting Jason’s eyes.</p>
<p>It was like everything else just disappeared. Jason could hear everyone talking around them, but he focused on the alpha in front of him. His husband. The sire to the baby growing in his womb. Jason had been worried that he would never see Dick again. He had been worried that the omegas would forever be trapped in that facility. He had been worried about the fate of his unborn child.</p>
<p>But now those worries just disappeared.</p>
<p>Jason knew that there was a lot to talk about, a lot to figure out. He had uncovered truths to his time with Sionis that he still needed to work through and process.</p>
<p>But for now, he could forget all of that and just focus on the fact that he was finally back with his husband, his <em>family</em>.</p>
<p>Dick moved towards Jason, pulling him closer. And then their lips met. The kiss was soft and innocent compared to ones they had shared in the past. But there was no heat behind it, no want for more. It was just a way for them to reassure themselves, to prove that they really were back in one another’s company. They really were back together after almost a month apart.</p>
<p>Eventually they broke apart, Dick asking if Jason was okay, if he was hurt anywhere. Jason assured his husband that he fine. Dick asked more questions, but Jason couldn’t really focus any more. He was tired and just wanted to be home.</p>
<p>Dick seemed to understand this and before Jason knew it, they were in a carriage on their way back to Gotham. Jason couldn’t wait to be curled up in his nest with his husband beside him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And Jason's already escaped/been rescued! I honestly just didn't want to write any more about him being captured lol. I want to get the fun part of him and Dick being together waiting for the baby. Like it has taken more chapters than I thought to actually get to the pregnancy part, so sorry guys and thanks for sticking with me.</p>
<p>I just have two more weeks of class and finals and then I graduate! I'm so excited to finally have my degree! I do start a job almost right after graduation, but at least I won't have any more assignments or papers. I'm hoping to have a lot more time to work on this fic. I promise I will complete it eventually!! It just might take a bit for the chapters to get written and posted.</p>
<p>Also thank you so much for all the amazing comments on the last chapter!! You guys are all awesome and I really appreciate you all taking the time to read this and sticking around even though it takes me like a month to post the next chapter. Thank you!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>